Recuerdos
by Elianela
Summary: ¿Cuántos vaivenes ha tenido mi vida gracias a tí? No lo sé. Pero en este momento los recuerdos no dejan de aparecer en mi mente. D/Hr TERMINADO.
1. Más que palabras

**Bienvenidas a mi nuevo delirio. Serán diez viñetas, o en su defecto one-shots, dependiendo de mi inspiración y principalmente de mi computadora. Estarán basadas en canciones, pero ojo: NO son song fics, yo simplemente me inspiro y escribo a partir de la música :P Ah, me olvidaba. Algunas van a estar narradas desde el punto de vista de Draco (como ésta) y otras desde el punto de vista de Hermione. **

**Lo de siempre: se aceptan críticas, sugerencias, lo que quieran. Espero que les guste.**

**Hoy:** **el tema es "More than Words" , un lentazo de Extreme. Las canciones serán de diferentes géneros. A mí me va más el rock xD pero en fin. Creo que va a haber suficiente para complacer a todas!**

**Sin más para agregar, le dedico esta primer viñeta a mi amigaza Shashira, a quien extrañé horrores en estos días en los que no tuve Internet y que fue la primera en leerla. Un beso enorrrme amiga, te quiero mucho! **

**Enjoy!**

**Elianela.**

**Para las amienemigas, la siguiente reflexión: "Mantente tan ocupado mejorándote a tí mismo de manera que no te quede tiempo para criticar a otros" ;) **

* * *

_Recuerdo el día en que me di cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ti._

* * *

Definitivamente, lo que Nott acaba de decir es la mayor estupidez jamás pronunciada. Incluso supera a las miles que ya han escapado de sus labios a lo largo de estos seis meses que llevamos en el colegio. Seis meses soportando sus sandeces, a todo momento y en todo lugar.

¿Cómo se atreve a decirme, a acusarme, a _insinuarme_ tal cosa? Es como afirmar que la Tierra es cuadrada o que los gigantes son seres pacíficos y amigables. Humanamente imposible. Nunca podría suceder. Lo sé perfectamente.

Por eso lo que Nott dijo es una idiotez. Por eso lo fulminé con la mirada, provocando que media mesa de Slytherin se hundiera en el silencio, y me fui del Gran Salón sin haber probado bocado. Que se pudran todos.

Y ahora vago incesantemente por los pasillos vacíos, aprovechando que es domingo y que la mayoría de los estudiantes pasean por los terrenos y retozan a las orillas del lago, lanzándole trozos de comida al calamar gigante. Todos están felices y relajados, imbuidos por la luz del sol que hizo su aparición después de una interminable semana de lluvias. Ojalá pudiera estar tan tranquilo como todos.

Qué curioso. El horrible temporal de siete días coincidió con el incremento de las fastidiosas bromitas de Theodore hasta llegar a límites peligrosos. Toda la maldita semana molestándome con sus comentarios. Salvó su vida de milagro, gracias a mi ensimismamiento.

Por culpa de él, no pude dormir. En realidad no duermo bien desde hace mucho tiempo, pero eso es algo que no viene al caso. No pude dormir y me pasé todos los días embotado, yendo de una clase a otra como un Inferi sin voluntad ni conciencia, pensando, pensando…

¿En qué? ¿En Theodore, quien se vuelve más estúpido a cada segundo que pasa? ¿En el hecho de que tengo miedo de encontrarme contigo de repente y cometer un error? ¿En que desde hace seis condenados meses habitas mi mente? ¿En que ya no me importa nada ni nadie más, y dudo que vuelvan a hacerlo nunca?

_¿En ti?_

Porque lo cierto es que destruiste mi mundo, Hermione. Llegaste y lo rompiste todo, para luego reacomodarlo lentamente a tu gusto. Me llevaste al límite de la lujuria, del egoísmo, de la ira, de la pasión. Gracias a ti, lamentablemente, supe con certeza qué son los celos.

Unas ganas irresistibles y acuciantes de convertir a Ronald Weasley en polvo. El impulso irrefrenable de cortarle la mano que rodea de tanto en tanto tu cintura, de torturarlo una y otra y otra y otra vez hasta que aprenda a alejarse de ti. Deseos de matarlo, revivirlo y volverlo a asesinar una y mil veces. El instinto mortal a flor de piel. Y todo por ti.

Aunque, por más que cueste creerlo, entiendo a la comadreja. La entiendo a la perfección casi tanto como la envidio. Porque debe ser demasiado difícil mantenerse alejado de ti por más de un minuto. ¡Qué digo un minuto! ¡Un segundo!

Envidio a tus amigos, envidio a la niña que se sienta a tres lugares de distancia del tuyo, envidio a todos los malditos Gryffindors. Todo aquel que tenga la libertad y el permiso de respirar el mismo aire que tú merece mi desprecio. Cualquier persona, ser y objeto que disfrute de tu compañía está en mi lista negra.

Todavía no entiendo cómo es que no te diste cuenta de lo perfecta que eres.

Puedes alegrarme el día con una de tus sonrisas, aunque sé que no van dirigidas a mí y que probablemente nunca lo harán. Haces que tenga ganas de sonreír de manera bobalicona cuando te sonrojas y mi corazón parece querer huir desbocadamente de mi pecho cada vez que ríes. Tus rizos castaños invaden mis pensamientos en las clases de Historia de la Magia, Pociones y Encantamientos, bamboleándose e hipnotizándome como un idiota.

Y luego está el tema de tu perfume, claro.

Parece que lo haces a propósito. Pasas a mi lado en los recesos entre clase y clase, y te insulto como de costumbre. Tú simplemente te limitas a mirarme con asco, con un desinterés al que no logro acostumbrarme, me empujas deliberadamente y te vas. Siempre flanqueada por tus leales adláteres y la pequeña comadreja, quien no desaprovecha la oportunidad para enviarme veneno a través de sus fútiles intentos de herirme.

Y por muy increíble que parezca, tu aroma dulce se impregna en cada hebra que conforma mi vestimenta, allí donde ésta rozó la tuya. Tu olor se establece en mis fosas nasales durante un preciado instante, y luego se desvanece conforme es reemplazado por mi habitual esencia mezcla de tabaco y menta. Intento inútilmente retenerlo, lo busco en otras mujeres, averiguo, pero no es lo mismo.

Al igual que tú, me rehuye.

¿Cómo lograste llegar a semejante nivel de indiferencia? Antes te esforzabas al máximo por contestarme, por replicar con algún comentario ingenioso que lograra sacarme de mis casillas. Añoro nuestras poco civilizadas discusiones en las que llegabas a ponerte bordó de enfado. ¡Qué divertido espectáculo solías ser! Tus mejillas del color de las manzanas y tus ojos brillando con la satisfacción de haberte quedado con la última palabra.

Ingenua. Nunca te diste cuenta de que te dejaba ganar, ¿verdad?

Pero ahora todo es diferente. Apenas me prestas atención y ni siquiera te molestas en defenderte. Ahora siento frío donde antes estaba tu calor, ahora me siento muy solo y desvalido. Me duele más que nada en el mundo admitirme esto a mí mismo, pero me haces falta. Mucha.

Y esa es la confesión más atroz y escalofriante que he hecho en mi vida. Soy un Malfoy, al fin y al cabo, y los Malfoy no poseen ni deben poseer error alguno. Obviamente, las relaciones de dependencia están terminantemente prohibidas, al igual que el amor. Las esposas y los esposos cumplen los roles de acompañantes y la consumación del matrimonio es pura y exclusivamente por obligación. Cualquier búsqueda de satisfacción se realiza fuera de la pareja.

La palabra cariño no existe. Tampoco la palabra lealtad, ni la palabra ternura.

Debo ser autosuficiente y preocuparme por mí y sólo por mí. Así es la manera en que fui concebido y criado, y es mi obligación perpetuar el linaje puro de mi familia inculcándole los mismos valores y costumbres.

Nunca me había detenido a pensar en la importancia real de todas aquellas normas. Para mí, simplemente eran preceptos con los que tendría que cumplir a lo largo de mi vida y que a mi entender no tenían nada de malo. Mente superior domina mente inferior: mi familia era parte de la realeza del mundo mágico y yo me sentía con todo el derecho del mundo para pisotear las cabezas de cuantos se interpusieran en mi camino hacia la grandeza. No me interesaban los demás; no me importaba nadie excepto el majestuoso y perfecto Draco Malfoy.

Hasta ahora.

Me he dado cuenta de que tú también me importas. Me importas más que siglos de tradición y odio, me importas más que mi familia y que sus estúpidas reglas. Me intereso más por ti que por mi mismo. Podría estar muriéndome tranquilamente con tal de saber que tú estás bien. Que sonríes.

Te sorprenderías saber todo lo que sé de ti, Hermione. Podría afirmar que te conozco más de lo que tú te conoces a ti misma. Todo a fuerza de observarte, contemplarte desde la distancia. Anhelando, deseando ser un día lo que Weasley representa para ti.

Daría mi vida a cambio si me regalaras una sonrisa. Una pequeña e insignificante sonrisa, y yo sería feliz por el resto de mis días.

Sé que todos los días, sin excepción, tomas el mismo desayuno. Jugo de calabaza, tostadas con mermelada y avena. Lees "El Profeta" de principio a fin, abstrayéndote completamente con la lectura y mordiéndote el labio inferior cada vez que te encuentras con una noticia desagradable. Amo ese gesto. Amo todos tus gestos.

No te gusta el Quidditch y sólo concurres a los partidos por expreso pedido de tus amigos. Nunca has montado una escoba, y tampoco quieres hacerlo. Te dan miedo las alturas, algo extraño en ti, que eres la persona más valiente que conozco. Más valiente incluso que tu amigo, el gran Harry Potter.

La biblioteca es tu santuario. Si dependiera de ti, mudarías todas tus pertenencias allí y dormirías con "Historia de Hogwarts" como almohada. Cada tarde le das la misma excusa a Potter y a Weasley, quienes conocen de antemano el lugar al que te diriges, y te escapas a tu refugio. Allí lloras, ríes, descubres un mundo diferente en cada ejemplar. Te he visto clavar tus uñas en la madera, en las épocas de exámenes más arduas. Te he visto sonreír al aprender algo nuevo, acariciando el lomo del libro como si de un ser viviente se tratara. Te he visto llorar cuando creías que nadie te estaba mirando, ocultándote y creyendo que a nadie le importa tu sufrimiento. Pensando en lo tonta que eres al querer al alguien que no siente lo mismo por ti.

Te equivocas. Yo he estado allí. Siempre. Apretando los nudillos con fuerza sobrehumana a ambos lados del libro que finjo leer, conteniéndome para no caminar hacia ti y abrazarte. Apoyarte, mentirte y decirte que todo va a estar bien, sentir tu corazón latir cerca del mío. Tan sólo una vez.

Weasley no te merece. No merece ni una de las lágrimas que tantas veces recorrieron tus mejillas de porcelana. Es una idiota, una basura, el ser humano más ruin y despreciable del planeta. Debería estar viendo crecer el pasto sobre su cuerpo en vez de hacerte sufrir. Ya me hubiera encargado de él, de no ser por ti.

Porque lo amas. A decir verdad, crees que lo amas, porque lo que sientes no es más que un enamoramiento pasajero, una confusión. Es uno de tus mejores amigos, Hermione, y es normal y comprensible que en algún momento hayas confundido cariño fraternal con algo más profundo. Es obvio que tus sentimientos estén tan confundidos, como los míos. Suele suceder.

Aunque… ahora que lo pienso detenidamente, mis sentimientos están bastante claros. He llegado a una conclusión que no me gusta para nada, pero es un hecho que no voy a poder cambiar aunque viva cien mil años. Por más que conozca a todas las mujeres del mundo mágico, por más que me case y forme una familia en un futuro, siempre estará allí. Arraigado a mi alma, como un asqueroso parásito que todo lo infecta y lo corrompe.

Lo que siento por ti.

Algo tan fuerte que ni la guerra, ni tus amigos, ni mi familia podrán eliminar. Tan poderoso que persistirá a través de los tiempos. Más que amor. Mucho más que amor.

Pero el mundo es cruel, Hermione. Tan cruel y despiadado que sé que nunca llegarás a amarme del mismo modo en que yo te amo.

¿La razón? Muy sencillo: tú me odias. Me odias con la misma potencia con la que yo te amo, y es perfectamente comprensible. A lo largo de estos siete años no he hecho más que insultarte y humillarte como si fueras la más aborrecible de las escorias. Te hice la vida imposible a ti y a tus amiguitos y durante mucho tiempo les deseé una muerte lenta y dolorosa. No me arrepiento de lo que les hice a ellos en absoluto, pero sí de lo que te hice a ti. Sin darme cuenta, cavé mi propia tumba. Firmé mi sentencia de muerte y ahora renunciaría a toda mi fortuna por volver el tiempo atrás.

Te necesito más que al aire que respiro. Tú eres mi vida, tú le das sentido a todo y a nada y me vuelves loco. Tu alegría me vuelve loco, tu dulzura me vuelve loco. Tu cuerpo me transporta al más bajo de los infiernos, y la cantidad de duchas frías en medio de la noche que tuve que tomar forzosamente se ha triplicado en el último mes.

Para mi desgracia personal y para el deleite de la población masculina de Hogwarts en pleno, tus figuras infantiles han evolucionado para dar paso a una silueta grácil y envidiable, de curvas sinuosas y apetecibles. No eres voluptuosa ni llamativa; no obstante he tenido el desagrado de comprobar que en éste último tiempo cada vez más hombres se detienen a verte pasar, admirados de tu presencia. Has recibido piropos bastante halagadores, y otros más descarados, cuyos emisores tuve que acallar a fuerza de puñetazos. Los baños de chicos se han convertido en terreno prohibido para hablar de ti. Todos lo saben.

Todos lo saben pero nadie comenta. Nadie se atreve a divulgarlo, simplemente porque se rehúsan a creer, o porque me temen. Tienen miedo de lo que pueda a llegar a hacerles, y con razón.

Sin embargo, muy pocos tienen el coraje de atreverse a hablar del asunto, como Theodore, aunque sea en tono jocoso. Me pregunto cómo reaccionarían si les dijera la verdad, a pesar de que en este momento tengo mis serias dudas sobre si alguno de ellos no la conoce a estas alturas.

Seguramente mal, acorde a sus valores. Me acusarían de traidor a la sangre y de amigo de los impuros, me ignorarían de ahí en adelante y todo el respeto y la severidad que impongo perderían credibilidad en una fracción de segundo, Sería marginado y desdeñado por todos los Slytherins.

Si toda esa ridícula pantomima me interesara aunque sea un poquito, estaría gravemente preocupado. Haría hasta lo imposible por mantenerme alejado de ti y olvidarte para siempre, convencerme a mí mismo de que mi amor por ti sólo fue un terrible error que no puedo permitirme volver a cometer.

Pero como sé que soy completa y totalmente incapaz de hacer eso, me da igual lo que piensen de mí. Y en cuanto a mis padres… ése es un tema diferente. Me desconocerían y me desheredarían, sólo para comenzar con algo. Luego se encargarían de hacer desaparecer a Hermione de la faz de la Tierra, y a mí me encerrarían en una mugrosa celda en Azkaban hasta desfallecer. En el mejor de los casos, si ellos deciden actuar de manera compasiva.

Y eso no lo puedo permitir. No voy a dejar que te hagan daño, porque eres lo único que tengo. Lo único bueno y real que he tenido en toda mi endemoniada y miserable vida. Antes creía que lo tenía todo: dinero, mujeres, poder. Pero ahora comprendo que todo eso no te llega ni a los talones.

Por eso debo mantener las apariencias y pretender, como lo he hecho durante todo este tiempo. Nadie debe conocer la verdadera naturaleza de mis sentimientos, o de lo contrario ambos estaríamos perdidos.

Un cálido rayo de sol se proyecta sobre mi rostro blanquecino de aspecto mortuorio. Hace meses que no me alimento bien, que no duermo tanto como debería. Mis amigos se preocupan demasiado por mí e insisten en hacerme revisar por un sanador, pero yo no puedo decirles que todo es por tu causa, Si sigues empeñándote en aparecerte en mis sueños en actitudes _non sanctas_, no voy a sobrevivir mucho más tiempo, Hermione.

Mira en lo que me has convertido. Un patético blandengue a quien le importan más los asuntos del corazón y de esa criatura traicionera que llaman amor, que una necesidad vital como es la de ingerir alimento. Un despojo de lo que alguna vez fue una persona fría e impasible, ajena a la debilidad del resto de la gente. Jamás creí que podría llegar a admitirme a mí mismo todo esto, pero el hecho es que no podía seguir reservándolo en lo más profundo de mi conciencia, acallándolo cada vez que intentaba salir a la luz. Necesitaba de manera urgente aclarar mis pensamientos y disipar la tormenta de sensaciones que desataste en mi interior.

El sol se asoma por completo entre las pocas nubes que permanecen en la bóveda celeste, y su resplandor me da de lleno en el pecho. La caricia que me proporciona se torna caliente, abrasadora. Siento el refrescante alivio de la verdad en cada célula de mi cuerpo, finalmente en armonía con mi mente. Cierro los ojos un momento, tomando una enorme bocanada de aire, y cuando vuelvo a abrirlos veo todo bajo una luz nueva. Los colores más vívidos, el entorno más amigable. Mi pecho se infla con algo indescriptible, mezcla de orgullo y decisión. La sangre corre por mis venas a la velocidad del rayo y mi corazón desborda entusiasmo. Tengo ganas de gritar, de saltar y de reír a carcajadas de lo eufórico que estoy. De repente surge en mi interior una necesidad imperante de comer, y una sonrisa auténtica aflora a mis labios. He tomado una determinación.

Porque la verdad es, Hermione, que yo soy la persona indicada para ti. Ni Potter, ni Weasley, ni los miles de millones de hombres que viven en tu mismo planeta. Yo.

Me preocupo por ti más de lo que nadie podrá llegar a interesarse nunca, te protegería hasta del mismísimo Satán, le ofrendaría mi cuerpo y mi alma con tal de que tú estuvieras feliz. Viviría exclusivamente por y para ti. Sería tu esclavo personal y me tendrías atado a ti hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Por supuesto, también hay un pequeño contratiempo que sólo hace la tarea más emocionante. No puedo hacer que te enamores de mí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos; después de todo, no puedo pasar por alto tu odio encarnizado hacia mí y los años de desprecio y burlas constantes, pero estoy seguro de que puedo lograrlo en, digamos… dos meses. Dos meses y medio a lo sumo. Quizás menos. Puedo ser muy persuasivo si me lo propongo, y estaré satisfecho sólo de conseguir que te dirijas a mí sin insultarme. Tampoco pretendo un milagro.

Lo sé. Sé que voy a lograrlo. No ahora, ni mañana, ni pasado. Quizás tarde años en hacer que me ames, pero lo haré.

Un Malfoy siempre obtiene lo que quiere. Y yo te quiero a _ti._

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado. La próxima viñeta quizás no sea tan excesivamente melosa como ésta :P **

**Gracias por leer!**

**Elianela**


	2. Hermoso Extraño

**Se va la segunda. Perdón por la tardanza pero esta semana ha sido de lo más ajetreada para mí: entre el colegio, las clases de danza, mi trabajo y las clases de inglés... Uf. Como siempre, se aceptan críticas, sugerencias y lo que les plazca.**

**Mil millones de millonésimas de gracias (no sé si está bien escrito pero es para que se den una idea de lo agradecida que estoy xD) por los reviews recibidos. Para la tercera viñeta prometo que van con nombre y todo, y respondidos!**

**Perdón si no reciben mi contestación, pero es que mi compu tiene un problemilla y no puedo abrir links de ninguna página. Por lo tanto, no puedo acceder a la página que me permite responder sus reviews. No crean que no los leo, eh! Paso a describir mi reacción cuando recibo un rw nuevo : primero una somrisa de oreja a oreja, después un salto ornamental de emoción frente a la pantalla y por último un grito terrible. Más o menos algo así :P**

**Eeeen fin, sin más preámbulos el chap. Espero que les guste. Éste va dedicado a mi amiga amiguísima Shashira, quien le dio el primer visto bueno. TE QUIERO AMIGA! sos genial, aunque te canses de leerme decirte eso xD**

**Hoy: el tema elegido es "Beautiful Stranger", de Madonna. Quizás piensen que estoy loca, pero nomás lo escuché me vino a la mente la idea para el fic.**

**Enjoy!**

**Elianela.**

**A mis viperinas amienemigas, recuerden. "Antes de criticar a alguien, ubícate en el otro lado" . Tres palabras para ustedes, y en inglés: get a LIFE!**

* * *

_Recuerdo cuando comenzaste a perseguirme, Draco._

* * *

Todo comenzó con una flor.

Una rosa, para ser más exacta. Reposando sobre mi pupitre en el aula de Encantamientos, así es como la encontré aquel día que cambió mi vida para siempre. Era martes, y estaba lloviendo a cántaros. Lo recuerdo como si hubiese sido ayer.

Un día horrible, si quieres mi opinión. Personalmente, soy del tipo de chica a las que les gustan los días soleados y calurosos, llenos de color. La lluvia no me disgusta sobremanera, pero tampoco es lo que más quiero. A diferencia de ti, que la adoras.

Y ésa es una de las aproximadamente quince mil ochocientas veintidós diferencias que existen entre nosotros. Podría estar horas y horas nombrándolas y realizando un extensivo análisis de cada una de ellas, pero por alguna razón sólo se me vienen a la mente las más importantes.

Tú eres un sangre limpia. Yo soy una sangre sucia. Primer diferencia.

Tú sientes un odio visceral por mí. Yo te aborrezco con todas mis fuerzas. Segunda diferencia.

Perteneces a una de las familias más antiguas de la comunidad mágica, compuesta de déspotas, traidores, corruptos y otras especies. Haces gala de tu mansión en Wiltshire como si fuera el mejor lugar del planeta Tierra. Mis padres viven a las afueras de Sussex en una pequeña casa con jardín, y mi tía Marion nos visita de vez en cuando a bordo de su "cacharro desvencijado", un automóvil fabricado hace cuarenta años. Tercera diferencia.

A ti te gusta la mermelada de fresa y a mí la de naranja. Vigésimo primera diferencia.

¡Ah, ésta es mi favorita! Septuagésima diferencia.

Yo soy un ser bondadoso y compasivo. Tú eres una alimaña cruel y descorazonada. Más sencillo, imposible.

Creo que esa diferencia en particular debería ocupar uno de los primeros puestos, ¿no crees? De todas formas, vuelvo al asunto de la rosa. Ahora que conozco la verdad de los hechos, pienso en lo tonta que fui al no reconocer tu sello personal en el regalito. Era una bellísima flor, una rosa fresca y de un color rojo sangre muy intenso. Daban ganas de sacarle una foto y enviarla a un concurso, habría tenido muchas chances de ganar el primer premio.

Lo primero que se me pasó por la mente cuando la vi, fue que todo se trataba de una broma. Después de todo, yo no era ninguna belleza exótica como para recibir obsequios de aquella índole y la rosa no tenía una tarjeta o algo similar que indicara de quién provenía. Me dispuse a tirarla, pero al tomarla suavemente con la mano derecha me encontré con que no podía despegar los dedos del tallo. Intenté todo lo que estaba a mi alcance (hasta golpearme la mano contra la mesa) pero no conseguí quitármela, así que me di por vencida y tomé asiento para sosegarme, rodeada por el lóbrego silencio de aquel salón vacío.

Y como si nada, se retiró flotando, lejos de mi contacto. Fue a dar al suelo con una grácil voltereta y yo me limité a observarla, seguramente con los músculos de mi rostro atrofiados por el asombro. Uno de los pétalos de la rosa traía una diminuta inscripción al dorso, apenas perceptible. Me incliné para recoger la flor, olvidando momentáneamente que podía pegárseme a la mano otra vez, mas no sucedió nada. Tratando de no dañar la superficie sedosa, mis dedos doblaron uno de los extremos y mis ojos se deslizaron con avidez sobre la leyenda.

"_Para ti"_

Qué gran dedicatoria. Viéndolo desde un lugar objetivo, la rosa podía estar destinada a Parvati, Ron, Seamus o cualquier otra persona emplazada en un radio de menos de tres metros. No era muy específica que digamos. Pero (y esto es algo que hasta el día de hoy no puedo justificar de manera coherente) yo sabía, muy pero muy en el fondo, que esa flor era para mí. Sólo para mí.

La guardé sin mucho cuidado en mi mochila, de modo que se entremezcló con los pergaminos del trabajo de Pociones y los apuntes de Runas Antiguas. Salí disparada hacia el Gran Salón y una vez allí me dediqué a comer a una velocidad inusitada para mí, de tal forma que mis amigos se quedaron mirándome como si yo fuera un fenómeno de circo. Harry me preguntó algo que no alcancé a escuchar. Transcurridos unos… quince minutos, supongo, me levanté farfullando unas patéticas disculpas y con paso firme me dirigí a la biblioteca

Allí podría pensar con claridad. Me ubiqué en mi lugar de siempre, aislada de manera parcial del resto de los estudiantes, y coloqué sobre la mesa "_Historia de Hogwarts"_. Siempre que tenía un problema que no podía resolver fácilmente, o que surgía una incógnita al parecer imposible de develar, era simple: recurría a mi libro favorito. En él encontraba la solución a todo. Lo abría al azar y de acuerdo a lo que me encontraba en aquellas páginas amarillentas, deducía el misterio.

Éste en particular era uno bien grande. Todavía me daba vueltas la cabeza y estaba atolondrada por la sorpresa, por lo que cerré los ojos un segundo antes de proseguir con mi ritual. Inhalar, exhalar; eso es, Hermione.

Con los párpados aún obstruyéndome la visión, pude oír cómo el ejemplar se dividía en dos mitades que golpearon la madera con un ruido seco. En una descarga de ansiedad, abrí los ojos como si me esperara una nueva bicicleta para Navidad.

Slytherin. La casa de las serpientes, origen del mago más peligroso de los últimos tiempos, resguardo de los descendientes de las mejores y más puras estirpes.

No.

No podía ser. No podías ser tú. Mi mente buscó a ritmo febril argumentos para contrarrestar lo que acababa de leer. Seamus… no, él estaba muy enamorado de una chica de Ravenclaw de sexto. Harry directamente no era considerado y Ron… Ron tampoco. Él jamás me habría enviado algo así ni aunque lo hubieran torturado con tenazas calientes. No era muy demostrativo en lo que respecta a cartas de amor y detalles románticos. Ni siquiera… ni siquiera con Lavender. Su novia.

Una realidad que me dolía aceptar. Un sufrimiento indescriptible. En ese momento deseé con todas mis fuerzas que la punzada constante de mi pecho se desvaneciera. No fue así.

Por aquel entonces yo creía estar enamorada irrevocablemente de mi amigo, que a su vez estaba saliendo con Lavender, en mi opinión la persona más superficial del mundo. Sus besuqueos y manoseos intermitentes me provocaban náuseas y no había una sola noche en la que no llorara a escondidas en la intimidad de mi cama resguardada por doseles. Harry y Ginny trataban de apoyarme al decirme que ese noviazgo era un romance pasajero y que el verdadero objeto de su afecto era yo, pero su compasión me hacía sentir peor. Sabía que lo que me decían no era cierto.

Vivía ilusionada, desvariando acerca de galanes inexistentes y soñando con el día en que por fin un chico viera más allá de la sabelotodo aplicada de Granger y descubriera a Hermione.

El problema residía en que yo esperaba que ese chico fuese Ron.

Digo creía, porque a medida que el tiempo pasó comprendí que mis sentimientos hacia él sólo eran parte de una obsesión pasajera.

Harry y Ginny estaban en lo cierto. Pero Ron no daba señales de declarárseme, y yo pronto desistiría de aguardar a que él me descubriera como una mujer.

En fin, todo parecía indicar claramente quién había sido la persona que me había enviado la rosa. Cerré el libro con violencia, apretando los labios en un gesto de desdén y colgándome la mochila al hombro, dispuesta a salir de allí. Definitivamente, era la suposición más estúpida que podría haber formulado.

¿Tú, mandándome flores? Si, claro.

En los días siguientes, el peso de las obligaciones diarias y los exámenes de Transformaciones y Aritmancia hicieron que me olvidara casi por completo del asunto. Me encontraba nuevamente en mi soporífera rutina, llorando por los rincones como alma en pena y garabateando corazones por los pergaminos de vez en cuando.

Hasta que llegó el segundo regalo.

No fue un obsequio propiamente dicho, eso tienes que admitirlo. Al fin y al cabo, era un pedazo de papel.

Día soleado. Caminé tranquilamente hacia mi lugar en la mesa de Gryffindor, consciente de que me sobraba tiempo para desayunar antes de dirigirme a mi clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Recuerdo que compartíamos la asignatura con Slytherin, y que odiaba compartir aquellas dos horas con un grupo de patanes entre los que te encontrabas tú. Sin ofender.

Al acercarme a mi sitio, noté la incipiente tensión en el ambiente. Como si una bomba fuera a estallar en cualquier momento.

Harry miraba adrede hacia otro lado, más concretamente el cabello de Neville cubierto de una extraña sustancia azul, producto de su nueva adquisición verde. Ginny, en tanto, devoraba sus tostadas con fruición, al parecer tratando de alejarse de allí tan pronto como pudiera. Ambos evitaban mirarme.

Escruté el rostro de Ron en última instancia, descontando sus ojos azules que producían un efecto inmovilizador en mí. Sus orejas estaban coloradas y mantenía extremadamente fruncido el entrecejo, contemplando un lugar en particular.

Seguí la trayectoria de su mirada, y ahí lo encontré.

Un sobre de un blanco impoluto, depositado sobre la superficie vacía en la que yo usualmente comía.

Y llevaba mi nombre inscripto, en una caligrafía prolija y estilizada que habría reconocido allí, en Timbouctú y en China.

Mis manos comenzaron a temblar y de repente las personas que me rodeaban se veían borrosas, desdibujadas. Tomé asiento, con mis ojos clavados en el sobre e ignorando la atención de mis amigos y demás curiosos. Corriéndolo a un lado, me serví un vaso de jugo de calabaza, procurando no derramar el contenido de la jarra debido al temblor. El frío de la bebida deslizándose por mi garganta me ayudó a recobrar poco a poco la calma; no obstante sabía perfectamente que Harry, Ron y Ginny se encontraban ansiosos de saber qué contenía el dichoso sobre. Y para qué mentir. Yo también lo estaba.

No podía ni quería retrasar más el momento de la verdad. Lo abrí.

Extraje de él un pequeño pergamino, apenas surcado por unas líneas y con un perfume delicioso. La letra era la misma que la del sobre, obviamente.

- ¿Qué es lo que dice, Hermione?

Se notaba a leguas que mi amiga estaba tratando de refrenar su curiosidad, pero el tono falsamente inocente de su voz la delató.

Despegué la vista del mensaje para escasear su semblante. La expresión de su rostro denotaba una intriga sincera e inofensiva, nada comparable a la gula de chisme de Parvati, acomodada a su lado. Tremenda fisgona.

Volví a enfocar mi atención en el pergamino.

"_Mírame."_

Una palabra, y mi cordura y mi estabilidad se fueron al caño.

Mi corazón empezó a latir cual tambor africano, y un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. Repentinamente sentí cómo tus ojos se clavaban fieramente en mi nuca descubierta, y sin quererlo, el escalofrío regresó. No me atreví a mirarte. No.

En es preciso instante, mi cerebro elaboró una hipótesis. En un principio completamente razonable, la mantuve sin dudar hasta el día de hoy. Día en el que la pantalla ficticia se desmoronó, y lo que yo estuve negándome durante dos meses se materializó horriblemente frente a mí.

Pero volvamos a aquella fatídica mañana. ¿Por qué no me volteé y te enfrenté, te preguntarás?

Era, sin lugar a dudas, una broma. Querías hacerme creer que estabas enamorado de mí, para así engatusarme y humillarme delante de todos al romperme el corazón. Una broma de muy mal gusto, pero típica de ti en tus años mozos. Con el sello Malfoy.

Pensé en lo estúpido que eras al planear aquella jugarreta. ¿De veras creías que yo iba siquiera a interesarme por ti, después de una eternidad de fastidiarme y hacerme sufrir como una condenada? No, señor. Había sido una idiotez de tu parte confiar en eso. Yo estaba enamorada de Ron y lo seguiría estando hasta el día en que muriera. El único sentimiento que anidaba en mi pecho hacia ti en aquel entonces era el asco, el odio. Habías herido mi orgullo, y lo ibas a pagar.

No sabía cómo, pero lo harías.

Ahora comprendo, finalmente, que la misma estupidez de la que yo te acusaba a ti en aquel tiempo, era la que nublaba mi visión ante la verdad de los acontecimientos.

Me limité a arrojar la nota y el sobre a la chimenea de la Sala Común y a seguir con mi vida, aprovechando cada minuto libre que poseía entre clases y estudios para rumiar mi venganza. Los primeros resultados eran bastante fútiles conforme comenzaba a fantasear acerca de las múltiples torturas con las que supuestamente te haría pedir perdón de rodillas, pero lo cierto era que por más patético que fuese, me mantenía con la cabeza ocupada en otro asunto que no fuera mi pelirrojo amigo y su noviecita.

La semana siguiente, todo empezó a descontrolarse.

Lunes por la mañana. Un ramo de rosas rojas, igualitas a la que había encontrado sobre mi pupitre, me esperaba junto a otro sobre con la misma enigmática inscripción. Te maldije en todos los idiomas posibles y reprimí un gemido: ese día teníamos que compartir la clase de Pociones. Caminé hacia las mazmorras flanqueada por Harry y un adormilado Ron. Agradecí para mis adentros que no hubiesen armado mucho escándalo por tu regalo, pero el semblante suspicaz de mi amigo no pasó desapercibido.

Sabías jugar bien tus cartas, hurón. No me miraste ni una sola vez en todo el tiempo que duró la clase, pero tampoco me regalaste uno de tus insultos de catálogo que tan mal me sientan. Simplemente, me ignoraste por completo. Me dije a mí misma que había sido lo mejor y me mentí como una ilusa. Creí que después del desplante que te había hecho esa mañana, ibas a dejarme en paz.

Volví a equivocarme. Cometí el gravísimo error de rezagarme guardando mis cosas en la mochila, cuyo cierre se había empeñado en trabarse aquel día. Les insistí a Ron y a Harry para que se fueran sin mí, en parte porque no podía soportar la cara de "vámonos que me muero de hambre" del primero. Para cuando terminé de acomodar mis pertenencias, el aula había quedado vacía.

A excepción de tú y yo.

Mis fosas nasales captaron tu esencia, y el pánico estrujó mis entrañas como si de nudos se trataran. Oía tus pasos, resonando con fuerza en el silencio del salón, y cerrando los ojos rogué a Merlín que pasaras frente a mí y siguieras tu camino hasta la salida. Que te olvidaras de que yo estaba allí.

Obviamente, no fue así.

Sin llegar a tocarme, hiciste que todo el vello de mi piel se erizara. Todo. Formidable, debo decir. Colocaste tu boca sobre mi oreja derecha, y de tus labios afloró una frase que tardé cinco horas en decodificar, tan obnubilada como me encontraba.

- Adiós, Hermione. Te veré a la salida de Encantamientos, _te lo prometo._

Los tornados, básicamente, se originan cuando una masa de aire caliente colisiona con una masa de aire frío. A su paso, desatan el caos y la destrucción, con vientos de cientos de kilómetros por hora, y son capaces de arrastrarte y hacer trizas todas tus posesiones en cuestión de segundos. Su fuerza es imparable.

Precisamente eso era lo que estaba sucediendo en mi interior. No podía pensar y a los dos segundos recordaba fórmulas matemáticas muggle, no podía sentir pero de pronto recordaba tu proximidad y tenía cosquillas en una zona de mi cuerpo en la que nunca las había tenido. Habías dado vuelta mi mundo con ese simple gesto, y lo que yo no sabía en aquel entonces era que estaba muy lejos de volver a la normalidad.

A decir verdad, nunca volvió a ser como era antes. Por tu culpa.

No sólo me esperaste a la salida de Encantamientos, sino que adoptaste la incómoda costumbre de aguardar a que yo saliera de casi todas mis clases. Un gran misterio significaba para mí saber cómo lo hacías, ya que extrañamente ninguno de mis amigos lograba divisarte y siempre te las arreglabas para informarme sobre tu presencia, apareciendo en los recovecos menos pensados.

Ah, y a eso se le sumaban los regalitos diarios tales como rosas, cartas y libros (esto último no me molestaba tanto, tengo que admitirlo) que me encontraba a la hora del desayuno, en el almuerzo, en la cena, en mi dormitorio y en todos los lugares que frecuentaba y que frecuento. Inexplicable, pero real.

Lavender y Parvati se encargaron tan pronto como les fue posible de esparcir el rumor, pero creo que a esas alturas ya todo Hogwarts se había dado cuenta. Las rosas no salían de la nada.

Hermione Granger tenía un admirador secreto.

Durante los dos últimos meses, tuve que sobrellevar tu asedio constante, tus obsequios y tus sorpresas, como aquella vez en la que te apareciste afuera de mi ventana a las tres de la mañana montado en tu escoba, tan sólo para espiarme. ¡Menudo susto me llevé! Cuando te vi, pensé que se trataba de un inocente sueño. Al fin y al cabo, no era la primera vez que lo hacía.

Y eso es lo peor de todo.

Me dejé llevar. Me dejé llevar por una ilusión y terminé creyendo que en realidad me amabas, o al menos sentías algo más por mí, algo diferente al odio. Descubrí poco a poco que ocupabas mi mente en todo momento y en toda ocasión. Todo aquel asunto de Ron empezó a importarme cada vez menos, hasta que llegué a un punto de inflexión en el que comprendí que ya no lo quería del modo en que creía. Tú habías pasado a reemplazarlo, por mucho que me pesara. A menudo me sorprendía a mí misma inmersa en fantasías demasiado amorosas, en las que tú estabas cerca de mí, y me mirabas, y…

Aunque lo que siento dista mucho, muchísimo de ser amor. Es sólo que… no sé, todo es tan confuso… Pero no te amo. Claro que no.

Y hasta hace tres segundos, creía que tú tampoco.

Porque, verás, una de mis precauciones era no andar sola por los pasillos entre clase y clase. Temía que te presentaras de improviso, aunque secretamente (y no te das una idea de cuánto me duele admitir esto) lo deseaba. Por eso, en ocasiones se me daba por pasear "despreocupadamente" por los corredores, ansiando encontrarme contigo. Tentando a la suerte.

Hoy tuve una fuerte discusión con Ron. Sucede que tu último presente, un ramo de lirios, fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Se incorporó violentamente y comenzó a gritar descontroladamente, a tal punto que su cara parecía una masa uniforme y rojiza. Entre los gruñidos y las exclamaciones pude distinguir algo así como "ten cuidado, puede ser un acosador", "te olvidaste de tus amigos" y la última, que colmó definitivamente mi paciencia y que me hizo abandonar la Sala Común con lágrimas en los ojos.

_"¿No ves que es una mentira, Hermione? ¡Nadie se puede enamorar de ti!"_

Tuve ganas de partirle el rostro de una bofetada, de aumentar el volumen de mi voz y gritar aún más alto que él, escupir las verdades que durante tanto tiempo me había guardado. Pero no lo hice. Quizás me acobardé ante la cantidad descomunal de estudiantes que se encontraban en la sala en aquel momento, o simplemente estaba muy cansada como para elaborar una réplica a sus sandeces. No sé.

Por su parte, Harry y Ginny se conformaron con presenciar la escena, sin intervenir. Grandes amigos. Me siento orgullosa de ellos, tan capaces de defenderme.

Caminé durante lo que me parecieron años, divagando y secándome las lágrimas que no dejaban de surcar mis mejillas con la manga derecha de la túnica. En un momento dado, me detuve a observar los cuadros de las paredes y me di cuenta de que me había perdido.

Y allí llegaste tú.

- Hermione.

Tu mano aferró mi muñeca y me giró, haciéndome parecer una inerte muñeca de trapo. Me choqué de manera abrupta con tus ojos, profundos y lóbregos como el abismo mismo, y una voz habló en mi mente casi en un susurro. Me dijo que había cometido un error. De tanto jugar con el destino, éste me había encontrado en un corredor desierto a las nueve de la noche.

- Mírame, Hermione.

No te obedecí, y aún sigo sin hacerlo. Hace cinco minutos, ¿o quizás cinco horas? , que las yemas de tus dedos perlados remueven la humedad de mi piel, yendo de un lado a otro de mi rostro. Otra vez mi corazón, otra vez las cosquillas.

Te acercas. Revivo mi fantasía preferida. Tus labios están entreabiertos y expectantes, y supongo por la lascividad en tu expresión que los míos se encuentran de la misma forma. Tonta, tonta, tonta. Grandísima tonta.

Quiero que te alejes de mí. Trato de que mis cuerdas vocales reaccionen, pero al parecer todos mis sentidos y mis funciones corporales están abocadas a un solo estímulo: el de tu tacto sobre mí. Frío y caliente. Aléjate, estás invadiendo mi espacio personal. Te encuentras demasiado cerca.

¿Ya he mencionado cuáles son mis diferencias favoritas, verdad?

Veamos, la septuagésima. Yo soy un ser bondadoso y compasivo. Tú eres una alimaña cruel y descorazonada. Y la segunda.

Tú sientes un odio visceral por mí. Yo te aborrezco con todas mis fuerzas.

Bueno… puedo decir con franqueza que en este momento, cuando claramente estás a punto de besarme, no te aborrezco tanto.

Pero sigues siendo una alimaña cruel y descorazonada.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado. Acepto críticas y sugerencias, etc, etc.**

**En breve, los capítulos finales de Mimblewimble. Voy a quedarme plantificada frente a la computadora durante tres días seguidos, pero voy a terminar ese fic. Sólo flata mi musa, que a estas alturas debe estar en la Gran Muralla China, o algo así :D**

**Gracias por leer!**

**Elianela**


	3. Mi chica

**Tercera viñeta. A cortar con tanta dulzura.**

**Gracias por los reviews recibidos. Ahora que sé cómo hacer para poder contestarlos (Internet se comporta de modo mas gentil) recibirán mis respuestas. Ya saben, acepto críticas, sugerencias, lo que gusten :)**

**Hoy:  el tema es "My Girl" de The Temptations. Si lo escuchan, quizás crean que estoy loca, porque la canción y la viñeta son como el agua y el aceite :D pero en fin.**

**Sin más preámbulos, el chap.**

**Enjoy!**

**Elianela**

* * *

_Yo no te estaba persiguiendo, Hermione. Sólo quería hacerte conocedora de mis sentimientos._

_Lo que digas, cariño. ¿Recuerdas cuando intentaste besarme?_

* * *

Él cree que está loca.

Mejor dicho, sabe que está loca.

Porque de otra forma no se explica cómo es que le ha dado una bofetada digna de Lucius Malfoy cuando la besó. Ninguna mujer, a lo largo de su historial de conquistas, se ha resistido a besarlo y mucho menos a lo que precede a los besos. Nadie.

Pero claro, Hermione Granger tenía que ser la excepción.

Y él, francamente, está cansado. Harto de sus desplantes, de su ignorancia, de arrastrarse como un gusano miserable rogando por migajas de su amor. Puede que se haya desprendido de sus creencias y sus argumentos acerca de los de su clase, puede que haya renegado de seguir con la tradición familiar y el mandato paterno. A decir verdad, muchos cambios se han producido en su vida.

No obstante, todavía conserva un poco de dignidad y orgullo. Mezclados con algo de vanidad y arrogancia.

Y se jura y perjura a sí mismo que jamás volverá a buscarla. No más regalos, ni esperarla a la salida de clases ni acecharla cual león muerto de hambre. Basta. Se acabó. Caput. El fin.

Sabe de sobra que no va a dejar de sentir lo que siente de un día para el otro, como también sabe perfectamente que se prometió a sí mismo hacer que lo amara. Los Malfoy nunca se rinden, ¿no es cierto?

Pues bien, ha llegado el momento de rendirse. Ningún Malfoy que se precie permite que lo humillen de tal forma, ni tampoco llora por los rincones por el amor de una damisela. Los Malfoy mantienen la cabeza erguida y el corazón frío. ¡Qué blandengues ni que nada!

Además, Hermione no es ninguna damisela. Ese golpazo se pareció bastante al de una garra de dragón. O al zarpazo de una leona.

La contempla fijamente. El fuego en sus ojos lo encandila.

_No más, Draco. Ya. A partir de ahora será ella la que te busque. Tú eres la presa, no el predador. Verás como dentro de un tiempo comenzará a sentir tu ausencia y se preguntará si realmente debió abofetearte y dejarte la cara roja como puré de tomate. Sí, lo hará._

Él, por lo pronto, va a alejarse y empleará la misma táctica que ella. Indiferencia pura. Ni siquiera una miradita de reojo. Todo será como antes, _cuando la odiaba._

Este sucedáneo de amante despechado en lo que se ha convertido dejará de existir a partir de este momento. El Draco Malfoy seductor y egocéntrico que no deja títere con cabeza está de vuelta. Cuidado, chicas de Hogwarts.

Se regodea internamente al pensar en lo celosa que se pondrá cuando vea que ha vuelto a las andanzas. ¿Qué pensaba, que lo tenía bien agarradito? ¡Claro que no! Que su desprecio a los sangre sucia y su afecto por ella hayan disminuido y aumentado respectivamente, no quiere decir que todos sus instintos casanovas se supriman de manera automática.

Adiós a las noches de insomnio. Ya no pensaría más en ella antes de dormir.

Adiós a la huelga de hambre. Ahora hay que mantenerse en forma, que ese cuerpo atlético no se obtiene sólo de respirar. No, señor.

Adiós a las amenazas a los muchachos en los baños. El que se siente con ganas de mirarla, que lo haga. Total, a él no va a interesarle en absoluto. El Malfoy caballeroso y protector ha sido enterrado diez metros bajo tierra.

Hola, vida social.

Hola, una chica diferente cada día de la semana.

¡Viva la vida! Volverá a ser el mismo de antes, salvo por una pequeña excepción. A decir verdad, dos.

La primera, sus sentimientos. La ama, no es tan estúpido como para mentirse a sí mismo y decirse que ya la ha olvidado. Todavía la ama, pero no tardará en olvidarla.

Ignora esa vocecilla molesta que le dice que tal vez, _sólo tal vez_, no sea tan fácil deshacerse de su recuerdo. Se equivoca. Él no conoce dificultad alguna. La palabra "imposible" no se encuentra en su diccionario

La vocecita vuelve al ataque y Draco no se lo ve venir. Tiene un argumento sólido, difícil de rebatir.

Si es Mr "No conozco imposibles", ¿por qué se dio por vencido con Hermione?

Buena pregunta. Lo medita durante más o menos una fracción de centésima de segundo, mientras observa impune cómo la chica se aleja caminando, dándole la espalda a él, a su amor… sin decir ni una palabra.

La rabia lo inunda, y de repente la respuesta acude a su mente con un embate violento. Todo se vuelve color rojo sangre.

No es justo. Su vida dio un giro radical y a ella no se le movió un solo pelo de los millones que tiene en esa cabeza retorcida como pescuezo de gallina. Él cambió, realizó sacrificios impropios de su naturaleza, les mintió a sus amigos, la persiguió, la trató mejor de lo que ningún hombre la había tratado nunca. ¿Para qué?

Para nada. Ella siguió con su vida muy campante, con las babas colgando por el imbécil de Weasley. Y Malfoy, el tonto de Malfoy, queda tirado allí sin compasión alguna. Ignorado y abofeteado.

Es más que obvio que su odio no iba a desvanecerse en un abrir y cerrar de ojos; después de todo, él tardó seis meses en superar por completo sus prejuicios. Pero vamos, ¿ella no sintió nada? ¿Ni un pelín de cariño? ¿No le temblaron las piernas ni se le cayeron las medias al verlo a su lado, dispuesto a renunciar a todo y a enfrentarse a todos con tal de ser feliz a su lado?

Parece que no.

El despecho actúa como un bálsamo ponzoñoso en los corazones heridos: susurra al oído lo que uno quiere oír y justifica cualquier acto insensato que cometamos en su nombre. Mal procede aquel que se deja llevar por sus múltiples trampas.

Por eso todo lo que Draco hizo está perfecto, y Hermione está equivocada. Por eso Draco va a hacer borrón y cuenta nueva y olvidará todas las estupideces que cometió en este último tiempo por tratar de llamar su atención y hacer que caiga rendida a sus pies. Por esa razón, la calidez y el brío de su pecho se apagarán para siempre. La rabia y la venganza se encargarán de eso.

Amor, se dice a sí mismo al dirigirse hacia las mazmorras. Traicionero, invento de retrasados mentales. El amor es para los tontos.

Pobre de él. Desconoce que la rabia es como un pájaro silvestre. Tratas de domesticarlo, de encerrarlo en una jaula para que se quede contigo, pero es inútil. El pájaro, en el momento menos pensado, despliega sus alas y se va.

Tarde o temprano, va a averiguarlo.

------------------------------------------------------------

Ella cree que está loco.

¿Cómo se atreve a besarla? Su acto final de desfachatez ha sido el juntar sus labios con los suyos, de manera posesiva y poco gentil. Muy bruto para ser su primer beso. Un animal. Increíble que esas chiquillas de Ravenclaw afirmen que es el que mejor lo hace.

_Bueno, Hermione. Tampoco seas tan hipócrita. Admítelo, te ha gustado un poco. _

No, no lo admite ahora que lo está mirando a los ojos y siente que la está quemando íntegra. Ni lo admitirá. Nunca.

Con razón lo de la bofetada. No se le ocurrió otra forma de… ponerlo en su lugar, por llamarlo de alguna manera. Todavía sigue sorprendida por su avance hacia ella, como si estuviera a punto de comérsela o algo parecido.

Estúpido Malfoy. Luego de todo el martirio al que la ha sometido en estos dos meses, soportando su continua persecución, le sale con esto. Se materializa de la nada en el medio del corredor e intenta besarla, con resultados exitosos. Los labios le arden. Mucho. Cree erróneamente que es por el veneno que destilan los de Malfoy.

Hermione es muy inteligente y hábil con respecto a los desvaríos amorosos de sus amigos y cómo manejarlos. Sin embargo, en lo que concierne a los suyos hay que decirlo; es una ilusa.

Mmm. Se siente rara. Como si le hubieran lanzado un caldero de felicidad encima. Todo su cuerpo se ve invadido por un cosquilleo sumamente agradable, y sin que lo sepa el rubor inunda sus mejillas. Percibe su entorno de una manera diferente, especial. Pareciera como si se encontrara dentro de una burbuja, repeliendo cualquier clase de sentimiento o sensación que no sean el cosquilleo y el ritmo casi musical al que late su corazón.

Respira profundamente. Una, dos, tres veces. Le cuesta hacerlo debido a la enorme opresión presente en sus pulmones.

Presa de un acto reflejo claramente involuntario, da media vuelta y comienza a caminar. Lo deja al muchacho plantado en su sitio, petrificado igual que si hubiera visto un basilisco a través de un espejo. No se atreve a prestarle atención a la expresión de su rostro, porque si lo hace, sabe que lo que encontrará podría llegar a quitarle el sueño durante un par de semanas. Como mínimo dos.

Lamentable, susurra para sus adentros. Es lamentable que se haya acostumbrado a la presencia de Malfoy en su vida. Ya forman parte de su rutina diaria las flores y la escolta a la salida de sus clases. Ya no le resulta raro encontrar misivas con su letra dirigidas única y exclusivamente a ella.

¿Cómo será todo ahora después del "gran golpe"? ¿Seguirá todo como antes? Lo duda mucho. Aunque en su fuero interno, le gustaría que así sea.

Se aferró demasiado a esta fábula del admirador secreto. Lo sabe. Malfoy sirvió como tabla de salvación para sobreponerse al amorío de Ron, y bien que lo estuvo utilizando durante largo tiempo. Hasta podría decirse que se transformó en dependiente de él. Pero ahora será diferente. Y todo es por su culpa.

Lo que vio en los ojos de Malfoy era amor. Amor con una pizca de rabia, o tal vez enfado. Comprendió, al fin y al cabo, que él la amaba. A su manera, pero la amaba.

Ella no le había dado ninguna esperanza, en absoluto. Al contrario. Había hecho hasta lo imposible por dejarle claro que lo odiaba y que eso no iba a cambiar en un parpadeo. Por más regalitos que le hiciese.

Y ahora, dentro de su burbuja, es cuando comienza lentamente a recapacitar. Tal como si recuperara una extremidad que se ha quedado dormida. El corazón abandona su tenue latir y aumenta su velocidad hasta alcanzar la de un tren bala.

Sus pies le dicen que vuelva y le pida perdón.

Su estómago se bambolea por las cientos de mariposas que revolotean en forma de torbellino, todas del tamaño de la palma de la mano.

Su pecho amenaza con quebrársele si sigue manteniendo ese ritmo cardíaco demencial.

Por último, su mente analiza y procesa a toda velocidad imágenes y sonidos. Recuerdos que le serán imposibles de borrar.

Sigue recapacitando. Quizás, sólo quizás, haya obrado mal al partirle la cara a Malfoy. Ahora que lo piensa mejor, al mismo tiempo que regresa a la carrera a la escena del crimen, tal vez debería haber dejado que la besara. Tendría que haberlo dejado hablar. Darle la oportunidad de defenderse, ¿no?

Se ha mostrado muy dura con él. Corazón de piedra, tendrían que llamarla.

Hermione, él no es ningún santo. ¿O ya te olvidaste de todos los años en los que te maltrató?

No, Hermione no olvida. Como tampoco olvida que él estuvo allí para secar sus lágrimas. Para arrancarle una sonrisa en los momentos más difíciles. No de manera implícita, sino por medio de cada uno de sus presentes que llevaban su marca personal impresa a fuego.

Siempre estuvo a su lado, acompañándola.

Pero ella ha sido muy tonta para darse cuenta. Ha cubierto sus ojos frente a la verdad.

Llega al lugar donde se supone dejó a Malfoy apenas minutos atrás, y la venda que obstruye el camino a la verdad finalmente cae.

Él no está. Se ha ido. Y Hermione ha cometido un error muy grande.

Cree que ya es demasiado tarde para remediarlo. Pobre de ella.

Desconoce que cuando dos personas se aman de verdad, no hay obstáculo que pueda separarlos.

* * *

_Lo recuerdo perfectamente._

_

* * *

_

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Se aceptan críticas, sugerencias y hasta pueden proponer canciones que les gusten, que yo veré como ir poniéndolas a medida que transcurran las viñetas :)**

**Si te gustó, dejame un review. Si no, también :D**

**Gracias por leer!**

**Elianela**


	4. Si fuera ella

**Cuarto capítulo. Está dividido en dos partes; ésta es la primera y es la más breve, ya verán por qué. Espero que les guste, y ya saben: se aceptan críticas, sugerencias, lo que quieran.**

**Gracias a todos los reviews recibidos y a las personas que me los enviaron. Sin ustedes, no sé de dónde sacaría los ánimos y la inspiración para escribir. **

**Hoy: el tema que elegí es en español. "Si fuera ella", de Alejandro Sanz. Quizá no tenga mucha relación con el capítulo, pero me da igual :P **

**Sin más, el chap. **

**Enjoy!**

**Elianela**

**

* * *

**

_Recuerdo a la perfección el día en que recibí la invitación para el Baile._

_Sí. Yo también._

_

* * *

  
_

**Otra vez tú - Parte I**

Ella permanecía a su lado, elegante pero fría. Sus ojos hicieron contacto con los suyos: era evidente que no había en ellos ni la más mínima nota de aprecio por su persona. Si no fuese por el movimiento natural de las fotografías mágicas, hubiera jurado que ésa la habían tomado con la vieja cámara que su padre atesoraba. La mano lánguida y fina de la mujer se cerraba como una garra alrededor del brazo de su pareja.

En él, como había supuesto, todo era diferente. Parado al lado de Astoria con gracia y compostura, su expresión facial indicaba lo mucho que estaba detestando la velada en la que se encontraba. Sonrió involuntariamente. Lo conocía demasiado como para desconocer ese brillo que poseían sus pupilas, su mirada que gritaba y a la vez callaba, que se dirigía a ella con arrogancia. Anhelo mal disimulado, para aquellos entendedores del amor y sus intrincados caminos.

Se obligó a sí misma a desviar su atención de la fotografía que ocupaba gran parte de la segunda página de Corazón de Bruja, para leer el título de la misma.

"… **Draco Malfoy, acompañado de su flamante prometida Astoria Greengrass, posan para los flashes durante la Gala Anual que organiza el Ministerio de Magia, en el marco del Baile en Conmemoración de los Aurores Caídos en Batalla, a realizarse el próximo…"**

Abandonó la lectura al darse cuenta de que el autobús ya estaba aproximándose a su hogar. Guardó la revista velozmente en su bolso y atinó a hacerle señas al conductor para que se detuviera. Mientras bajaba de manera atolondrada los escalones, pensó en que la próxima vez que tomara un bus muggle, debía prestar atención al camino en vez de desvariar y perderse en su mundo de fantasía.

No sabía muy bien el porqué de ese cambio repentino en su medio de transporte habitual, la aparición, como tampoco sabía la razón por la cual había leído dos páginas de aquella revistilla de prensa rosa sin que sus neuronas protestaran. Prefería los libros, sin lugar a dudas.

Apenas vislumbró las escaleras que conducían a su "casita", como la llamaban ella y su novio, un nudo se formó en su garganta. Los ojos volvieron a escocerle. Otra vez tenía ganas de llorar.

Buscó a tientas las llaves, revolviendo sus pertenencias. El no poder utilizar la varita para un acto tan simple como el de abrir la puerta, hacía que algunas veces se lamentara de vivir en un barrio enteramente no mágico. No obstante, el pequeño inmueble estaba muy bien ubicado y en el vecindario se respiraba una atmósfera familiar y alegre, con los frondosos árboles y las calles limpias. Algo muy común de ver en el lado norte de Londres.

La cerradura crujió. Las lágrimas amenazaban con rebelarse.

- ¿Ron? ¿Estás en casa?

Imaginó de antemano que no iba a conseguir respuesta. Seguramente debía continuar enfadado luego de la pelea número un millón que había tenido lugar aquella mañana en la cocina. De sólo recordarlo, el nudo se volvió amargo de pura rabia. ¿Tanto le costaba ser un poco más ordenado y limpio? Lo único que le había pedido era acomodar la habitación. Tan sólo eso.

Pero no. Él había replicado de forma grosera y ruda, diciéndole que de las cosas de la casa ella era la encargada. Ya bastante tenía él con su trabajo como Auror. A lo que Hermione había respondido, no muy cortésmente, con una mala palabra y un portazo. Había partido sin desayunar, pero prefería morirse de hambre a sobrepasar el incómodo silencio que conllevaban sus discusiones.

Se quitó los ajustados zapatos de taco mediano y los depositó junto a la puerta, para no hacer ruido. Su bolso cayó pesadamente sobre el sillón del comedor, sin miramiento alguno. La casa parecía estar desierta, por lo que podría relajarse a sus anchas y darse un baño de inmersión como hacía tiempo que no lo tenía. La última vez, lo había compartido con Ron.

Al mismo tiempo que se quitaba la ropa, mientras la tina se llenaba de agua caliente, contempló la fotografía que pendía de un clavo en la pared. Ellos dos, junto a Harry y a Ginny, sentados en el porche de la Madriguera. Felices de verdad.

Una sonrisa asomó a sus labios al acordarse del día en que habían intentado colgar el marco. Ron quiso colocar el clavo mediante magia y el martillo se había incrustado de lleno en su cabeza. Ella no pudo evitar contener la risa, por lo que se desternilló hasta que le dolió el estómago horriblemente. Allí fue donde Ron se burló con gusto y derecho, y luego de varios intentos y tropiezos, lo consiguieron. Una gran sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en sus rostros al observar la foto. Ambos tendidos en la cama, abrazados e inundados de esperanza y alegría. Era el comienzo de su convivencia.

Bien dicho. Lo era.

El agua resultó un poco incómoda al principio, ya que parecía estar hirviendo. No obstante, una vez que su piel se acostumbró a la temperatura y que la tina se llenó de espuma, pudo cerrar los ojos. Respiró hondo, apoyando la nuca contra el borde. Se había recogido los rizos en una coleta despeinada y algunos mechones caían sobre su frente de manera molesta. Volvió a echarlos hacia atrás, pensando en aquella vez en la que Ron le había dicho que amaba su pelo. Suspiró.

Sólo conocía a dos personas que estaban conformes con su cabello. Una era su novio.

No quiso ni pensar en la otra. Tenía asuntos más importantes para meditar y resolver.

Como por ejemplo, sus peleas con Ron, que ya la tenían completamente harta. Agradeció para sus adentros el que eligiera quedarse trabajando horas extras, ya que con el cansancio que había acumulado ese día y la migraña al acecho, no tenía ganas de discutir por enésima vez.

La relación se había desgastado. Tan simple como eso.

La rutina, el mal humor innato de ambos y los pequeños conflictos que ellos transformaban en enormes melodramas habían contribuido a aquello. En un comienzo, todo habían sido rosas: él se comportaba como un santo y colaboraba en todo, y ella se desvivía por cocinar exquisiteces para la cena y complacerlo hasta en lo imposible. Ni hablar de las noches de lujuria. Las paredes de esa habitación habían sido testigos del amor que se profesaban y de los gemidos y caricias que cubrían las sábanas. Ahora, ni siquiera podía nombrar con exactitud cuándo había sido la última vez que habían hecho el amor.

Hermione asumía sin problemas su parte de culpa. No era tan estúpida e hipócrita como para declararse inocente y acusar a su novio de destruir la relación. Sin embargo, no podía decir lo mismo de Ron. Transcurridos dos meses desde que se habían mudado a Hampstead, sus llegadas a altas horas de la noche comenzaron a ser moneda corriente. Justificaciones vagas, arrebatos de mal genio y una conducta sospechosa la hicieron sospechar de lo peor. Pero Ron no podría serle infiel. Jamás. No después de lo que, según él, había luchado para conquistarla.

Sintió como el calor aflojaba sus músculos, un masaje necesario después de horas y horas de ajetreo en la oficina. Después de todo, su empleo en el Departamento para la Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas no era tarea fácil. Ella también se merecía un descanso.

Y de pronto, el último pensamiento que había hilvanado abrió paso a un torrente de recuerdos, algunos más vívidos que otros, sobre sus años en Hogwarts. Más concretamente, sobre sus últimos dos años.

Draco Malfoy apareció en su mente como un resplandor, luego Ron, y dolor, y más dolor… todo quedaría marcado a fuego en su ser hasta el día en que su corazón dejara de latir.

Después de aquel beso robado por parte del Slytherin, seguido de su cobarde huida y su regreso al lugar de los hechos, había deambulado sin rumbo ni conciencia por los corredores. Tal como si fuera un alma en pena, con su mente trabajando a la velocidad de la luz. Gritando a los cuatro vientos lo tonta que había sido. Estúpida, insensata, cegada por su orgullo traicionero.

Volvió a paso de tortuga a la sala común, con gesto apesadumbrado y con la certeza de que había montado tremenda escena enfrente de medio plantel estudiantil de Gryffindor. _Genial_, se dijo, _un punto más para mi currículum de vida social nula._

Sin duda, no esperaba encontrarse con un Ron a medias afligido y expectante, quien le pidió perdón de todas las maneras conocidas por el hombre y acto seguido se le declaró, en una escena a la que sólo le faltaban la música romántica y el vestido de novia. Ella se había limitado a responder con monosílabos y a mover los labios de forma que pareciera creíble mientras Ron la besaba con pasión y lentitud. Su corazón ya no latía velozmente; al contrario, disminuyó tanto su ritmo que se asustó al pensar que podría llegar a detenerse. Era más que obvio que su amigo no le suscitaba el más mínimo sentimiento de cariño.

No dijo nada. Permaneció callada cuando Ginny y Harry la abrazaron, la chica a punto de saltar de felicidad, y no emitió sonido al recibir beso tras beso de Ron. Ni siquiera pudo detener las ansias de chusmerío de Parvati, ya sin su fiel adlátere, para que le contara con lujo de detalles cada momento de la declaración de su, a esas alturas, _novio._

Todavía se hallaba sumergida en lo sucedido unas horas atrás, con las mejillas ardiendo al rememorar el tacto de los dedos de Draco. Draco, no Ron. Sólo había espacio para un hombre en su corazón.

Al día siguiente, la noticia de que Hermione y Ron estaban saliendo se había desperdigado como pólvora por todo el colegio. Recibió felicitaciones de personas que solían ignorarla, saludos y abrazos de medio mundo a los que correspondió con una sonrisa forzada, exactamente igual a la que había mostrado la noche anterior. Los estudiantes debían de creer que era el día más feliz de su vida. Nada más alejado de la realidad.

Ese día, Draco Malfoy no bajó a desayunar.

Ni a almorzar, ni a cenar. Tampoco asistió a clases.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, y finalmente las lágrimas empezaron a descender por sus mejillas para morir en el agua jabonosa. Emitió un quejido en voz muy baja, abrazando sus pantorrillas contra su pecho. El frío le recorrió la espalda de forma súbita; mas esto no pareció importarle.

Luego de ese día, todo volvió a ser como antes. Ese pasado primitivo, lleno de odio y de rencor. Draco la insultaba cada vez que podía, la mortificaba sin descanso durante las clases y aprovechaba cada oportunidad que tenía de estar cerca de ella, para observarla de arriba abajo con desprecio y realizar comentarios hostiles sobre ella y sus amigos.

Por supuesto, éstos salían en su defensa al más puro estilo caballeresco y muchas veces terminaban enzarzados en duelos que les valían sus buenos castigos por parte de Snape y McGonagall. Ron se tomaba estos castigos muy a la ligera, al igual que Harry, alegando que haría mucho más por defender su honra y su integridad.

Si hubiese sabido que sus esfuerzos eran en vano, quizás no habría continuado haciéndolo. A ella ya no le preocupaban esa clase de cosas. Mejor dicho, no le preocupaba nada más.

Intentaba concentrarse en sus estudios y en Ron, pero él seguía invadiendo sus pensamientos y sus sueños cada vez que se encontraba ociosa. Por ende, se pasaba tardes enteras en la biblioteca, o en los jardines con sus amigos, o bien en la sala común. Cualquier sitio en donde no hubiera nada que le recordara a él era bienvenido.

En cuanto a los regalos, lo primero que se le había cruzado por la mente era arrojarlos a la basura o en su defecto, a la chimenea de la sala común. Por eso se odió a sí misma con una potencia descomunal el día en que tomó la caja en la que había almacenado todo, y no logró romper ni un pétalo de rosa. No tuvo el coraje suficiente para hacerlo, quizás esperando que algún día la persona que había tenido la gentileza de enviarle aquellas cosas, volviera a amarla. Como ella lo hacía.

El tiempo pasó. Tan rápido, que cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba graduándose en Hogwarts. Los hechos que se sucedieron, ocurrieron como en una especie de torbellino, en cámara rápida: su presentación oficial como novios ante los Weasley y sus padres, la derrota del Señor Oscuro a manos de Harry (en la que tanto Ron como ella participaron activamente junto a la Orden del Fénix) su ingreso al Ministerio… Con veinticuatro años ya tenía una vida establecida y planificada. Tenía su casa, una bella propiedad en una zona exclusiva. Su trabajo era gratificante y la paga, muy buena. Y por supuesto, lo que todos consideraban la guinda del pastel: su novio y ¿quién sabe?, futuro marido, Ron Weasley, mano derecha del Elegido en el departamento de Aurores.

La comunidad mágica en pleno pensaba que llevaba una vida de cuento de hadas.

Los cuentos de hadas son ficticios.

Cada día de su condenada existencia se despertaba pensando en un interrogante. Un interrogante que, estaba segura, la perseguiría por siempre y no la dejaría en paz ni un segundo. Suspiraba mentalmente y despertaba a Ron con un beso inocente en la mejilla. Se había acostumbrado a su presencia y sentía un gran aprecio por él a pesar de sus diferencias. Pero no era lo mismo. Nunca sería lo mismo.

Cada vez que peleaban, cada vez que su adorado noviecito llegaba a casa con un perfume de mujer que no era el suyo, cada vez que veía a Draco Malfoy en los periódicos y las revistas, se lo preguntaba.

_¿Qué habría pasado si nosotros hubiésemos estado juntos, Draco?_

Dos golpes en la puerta del baño.

- Hola, Hermione – Ron se inclinó para depositar un beso en su frente. El tono de su voz indicaba la parquedad con la que le dirigiría la palabra durante los dos días siguientes – Llegó esto para ti – dijo, extendiéndole un sobre lacrado.

- Gracias - respondió amablemente. La cena está en el refrigerador.

- De nada.

Le echó una última mirada lastimera antes de abalanzarse escaleras abajo, con sus tripas rugiendo de hambre. Ella, por su parte, procedió a examinar la misiva con saludable curiosidad. Tenía que admitirlo: le gustaban las sorpresas. Y bien que le hacían falta. Se encontraba ávida de novedades en una vida que parecía un capítulo de una serie de televisión que se repetía una y otra vez.

Lo que vio la dejó prácticamente sin aliento.

Era una invitación.

---------------------------------------------------------------

La releyó hasta el hartazgo. Quería y debía cerciorarse de que todas las palabras estaban en su justo lugar, sin errores.

_"El Ministerio de Magia se complace en invitarlos a usted y a su esposa al Baile Anual en Conmemoración de los Aurores Caídos en Batalla, el cual tendrá lugar el segundo domingo de este mes, a las ocho en punto, Se ruega arribar al lugar puntualmente y presentarse en túnica de gala._

_Atentamente,_

_George Lanley,_

_Subdirector del Departamento de Eventos Especiales y Celebraciones_

_Ministerio de Magia."_

Esa tonta invitación tenía muchos puntos que no terminaban de cerrarle.

En primer lugar, Astoria todavía no era su esposa. Que hubieran pactado el casamiento para utilizarlo de pantalla era una cosa, pero de ahí a formalizarlo con fiesta y todo… No, señor. Todavía quería seguir disfrutando de su soltería oficial durante un tiempo, y podría jurar que su prometida también. Luego de la boda, continuarían de juerga, sólo que con discreción. Después de todo, algo le decía que los padres de la menor de los Greengrass no aprobarían el comportamiento actual de su hija

En segundo lugar, ¿qué demonios era eso del Departamento de Eventos Especiales y Celebraciones? ¿Por qué él desconocía de su existencia? No odiaba su empleo como Auror ni mucho menos, pero disfrutaría más las fiestas y afines que la captura de magos tenebrosos. Además, verse librado del ojo avizor de Potter y Weasley sonaba muy tentador.

Y en tercer y último lugar, asistir a ese baile significaría tener que volver a verla.

Eso lo confundía sobremanera. Por un lado, quería mantenerse lo más alejado posible y no pensar en ella o de lo contrario, la secuestraría y la llevaría a un lugar en donde no pudieran encontrarlos ni aunque removieran cielo y tierra.

Pero por el otro, si volvía a verla, todo ese asunto del secuestro podría ser más factible y tal vez…

_¿En qué estás pensando, Malfoy?_

Merlín. Esa voz sonó demasiado parecida a la de la comadreja.

Sostenía que la había olvidado hacía siglos, y que el centenar de mujeres con las que se había acostado habían sido de gran ayuda en el proceso. Se jactaba de proclamar que Hermione Granger era historia.

Mentiroso. Después de todos esos años, todavía seguía siendo lo primero en lo que pensaba al despertar y lo último a la hora de irse a dormir. Cada vez que escuchaba al cabeza de zanahoria hablando con Cararajada sobre ella, sentía miles de estocadas en el pecho y una opresión en el estómago. La amaba, la amaba con locura y ni diecisiete vidas bastarían para demostrar lo contrario.

Luchaba con sus emociones constantemente, refrenando el impulso de besarla, de acariciarla y de demostrarle con gestos que si estaba vivo, era pura y exclusivamente gracias a ella. Seguía espiándola como en sus mejores épocas de Hogwarts, observándola en cada momento libre que tenía (y que eran de un valor incalculable, ya que San Potter no le daba respiro), admirándola de lejos. Siempre desde lejos.

De solo imaginar que la comadreja, ese inepto con cara de recién nacido que se creía el rey del universo, le había puesto las manos encima, su sangre le quemaba las venas y lo llevaba al límite de la insanidad. Hermione tendría que haber sido sólo suya desde un principio, y de nadie más.

Sabía perfectamente que Hermione lo esquivaba. Que tomaba atajos sumamente innecesarios para circular por el Ministerio y que evitaba quedarse en la oficina a almorzar para no propiciar encuentros incómodos. Quién sabe cuántas medidas más tendría con el fin de resguardarse de su presencia. Medidas a todas luces inútiles, ya que él la veía cuándo quería y en donde quería, sin que ella se percatara en absoluto de ello.

Así como era conocedor de los métodos de evasión de la joven, sabía acerca de infinidad de rumores que corrían sobre los monumentales cuernos que Weasley le estaba clavando en la mollera. La principal sospechosa era su inefable primera novia, Lavender Brown; no obstante, también se lo asociaba con otras mujeres del Departamento. No pasaban de rumores, chismes que pasaban de boca en boca y que nadie se atrevía a mencionar en voz alta.

Aquellos cotilleos eran lo que más impotencia le provocaba. Su incapacidad para actuar y retirarle la venda de los ojos a Hermione era un asunto que lo tenía a mal traer. Eso, y la estupidez de Potter para no comprender las cosas y partirle la cara de un puñetazo a la comadreja. De paso, le acomodaba las ideas. ¿Acaso no entendía que la única perjudicada era ella? ¿Que su novio no era más que una basura con patas?

Su novio. _Puaj._ La sola mención del término le daba ganas de vomitar hasta el apellido. Se preguntaba cuándo llegaría el día en que se diera cuenta de lo inferior que era a su lado y lo botaría a la calle. Lo más pronto posible, por su salud mental.

Ella, tan hermosa e inteligente, tan valiente, perfecta. Recordó su rostro, con una mezcla de tristeza y alivio, en el día de su juicio. A último momento, como buen cobarde que no se hacía ningún drama en reconocerlo, se había pasado al bando de los buenos. Por este motivo, el Wizengamot había decidido cambiar de opinión y no enviarlo a Azkaban, sino a la escuela de Aurores. En ese momento, le hubiera dado igual si lo despedían de una patada en el trasero hacia el espacio exterior. La había visto nuevamente, tan cerca de él que de tan sólo diez pasos podría rozarla. Y eso era lo único que tenía sentido.

Este cúmulo de sentimientos encontrados y deseos contenidos se llevaba a cabo solamente en su interior. Expresarse en cuestiones de amor no era su fuerte ni su objetivo, por lo que tampoco lo sería a partir de ahora. Quería que creyeran que seguía teniendo el corazón recubierto de hielo y que estaba completamente desprovisto de piedad y misericordia. Draco Malfoy seguía siendo frío y arrogante, al menos en lo que al envase se refería.

Claro que por dentro, todo era diferente.

Hermione le había enseñado, a su propia manera, que había otras cosas por las que valía la pena vivir. No un apellido de renombre ni una fortuna cuantiosa, ni mujeres de todo tipo y sabor. El cariño, la ternura y la dulzura que ella poseía y que derramaba lo habían trastornado.

Y habían pasado años desde aquel beso. Muchísimas horas desde que había tocado su piel por última vez. Infinidad de minutos desde que había aspirado el delicioso perfume de su cabello.

No estaba dispuesto a esperar ni un segundo más. El Baile era la oportunidad perfecta para aproximarse a ella nuevamente y separarla, aunque sea durante un momento, de la custodia permanente de sus amigotes. Necesitaba estar a solas con Hermione, urgente.

Había roto una promesa hacía ya mucho tiempo.

Pero como dice el dicho, _nunca es tarde para volver a empezar._

Sólo que esta vez, el destino actuaría a su favor. A favor de ambos.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado. Se aceptan críticas, sugerencias y bla bla bla :)  
**

**Aclaración: ****en este fic, los hechos de DH nunca tuvieron lugar. Remus y Tonks están vivos, al igual que Fred y Dobby, etc, etc.**

**Si te gustó, dejame un review. Si no, también :D**

**Gracias por leer!**

**Elianela  
**


	5. La manera en que te ves esta noche

**Ya estamos a la mitad del fic. Segunda parte, más corta de lo previsto. Espero que les guste, y ya saben: críticas, sugerencias, etc.**

**Siempre me olvido de hacerlo, y no me pregunten por qué :P : MIL MILLONES DE GRACIAS a todas las personas maravillosas que me dejaron reviews, sin ustedes no podría continuar. Un abrazo de oso panda para todas; Awua, alice paola, luna-maga (GROSSA!), Abriley, Pao Malfoy Cullen Uchiha, Karix7 (vos podés, a quemarse las pestañas!), pekelittrell, vittoria´s malfoy, Edna y las demás lectoras que dejaron sus reviews en los capítulos anteriores. Otra vez y siempre, gracias.  
**

**Hoy: el tema que elegí es "The Way You Look Tonight" de Elton John.  
**

**Sin más preámbulos, el chap.**

**Enjoy!**

**Elianela**

**

* * *

**

_Recuerdo aquella noche..._

_La del Baile._

_

* * *

_

**Otra vez tú - Parte II**

¿Qué es el tiempo?

No te ha beneficiado en nada, si vamos al caso. Transcurrió, sí, pero afortunadamente no ha hecho estragos en tu apariencia física. Todavía luces como el adolescente que alguna vez fuiste, atlético, fuerte y sin defecto alguno.

Por dentro, ya tienes más de mil años.

El tiempo te ha carcomido el alma, la mente. En ese sentido, no tuvo piedad contigo. Cada segundo que pasa, tu corazón se inunda más y más con la ponzoña que destila tu sangre, tu amargura continúa royéndote. Los músculos se agarrotan y parecen de plomo. Tus ojos se cansaron de mostrar sólo frío y oscuridad, y desean cerrarse para siempre. La injusticia y el dolor se pelean por encabezar tu lista de pesares.

Eres infeliz, y sabes que no hay nada en este mundo que puedas hacer para cambiar eso.

A decir verdad, eres _tú _el impotente frente a esta situación. Tú eres incapaz de ayudarte a ti mismo, por más que te empeñes en hacerte el indestructible. Es un hecho.

Sin embargo, existe una persona que podría colaborar en tu proceso de recuperación. Una suerte de Doctor Frankenstein, ese loco científico muggle que trajo a la vida a la abominable criatura homónima. Eso es lo que tú necesitas. Vivir.

Ella lo logrará. Su fuerza intempestiva, el rayo que impulsa la corriente eléctrica, es lo único que necesitas. Al menos por el momento. Más adelante, podrás dispensar del resto de sus cualidades.

Su ternura inmensurable.

Su bondad y misericordia para con los marginados sociales a los que la comunidad mágica finge haber integrado.

Su inteligencia, que muchas veces sobrepasa la tuya.

Y su amor.

Tu fluido vital. Tu oxígeno.

¿La encontraste, observando de manera disimulada la multitud y buceando con la mirada en busca de algún signo de ella? ¿O acaso hallaste a su novio, conversando acaloradamente con cierta rubia voluptuosa enfundada en una túnica color amarillo chillón?

Ni lo uno ni lo otro. Su perfume no se percibe aún en el aire. La túnica amarilla, sin embargo, se pasea de aquí para allá hecha un basilisco. Ronald Weasley va a tener que darle muchas explicaciones.

Astoria se ha esfumado en cuestión de segundos. Tu interés dista de alcanzar el promedio de preocupación que un prometido corriente siente al notar que su prometida desapareció sin dejar rastro hace dos horas; un fotógrafo bajito y rechoncho se aproxima a ti con las intenciones impresas en el rostro y basta con un movimiento de cabeza para que se aleje sin apoyar los pies en el suelo. Ser un amargado retorcido tiene sus ventajas.

Tus oídos se agudizan. Los murmullos de las personas abarrotando aquel salón se multiplican por mil al mismo tiempo que tratas de localizar aunque sea una voz, una lengua que esté articulando su nombre. Ocho insignificantes letras, eso es todo lo que pides.

Allí, más cerca… allí. Es un tono masculino. Pronuncia cada sílaba con un deleite que despierta en ti tus peores instintos asesinos, aquellos que van más allá de los que normalmente tienes a flor de piel. Ganas de matar, torturar, descuartizar. Cortarle la lengua y de paso la imaginación, porque los pensamientos poco castos que ese individuo está formulando en este mismísimo instante lo involucran a él y a _ella._

Ella. Ingresando por las puertas principales. Bajando las escaleras. No importa del brazo de quién. Al demonio. Voltéate y contempla su majestuosidad sencilla, su perfección.

Mentirías si dijeras que el vestido que trae puesto es azul, o blanco.

El cabello… ah, el cabello. ¿Suelto, recogido? No lo sabes.

En cuanto al maquillaje, es difícil describir la tersura de sus mejillas, el tenue rubor que las cubre. Tu vista se ha empañado, y por momentos te subsumes en la oscuridad.

Ella, su grandiosa y oculta belleza. Un secreto que disfrutaste enormemente develar. Ella atrofió tus sentidos, así como también tu voluntad, tus extremidades y los despojos de cordura que se aferraban a tu mente por medio de hilos invisibles. De otro modo, ¿cómo explicas el hecho de estar aproximándote a ella a pasos agigantados, en plena misión suicida y ante el escrutinio de medio mundo mágico?

Es oficial. Estás demente.

Basta. Para.

¡Detente ya!

Gracias a Merlín se apartó del centro de la atención pública. No obstante, continúas con la persecución. Sus pies pequeños y enjaulados en zapatos que se elevan hacia el cielorraso se dirigen presurosos al cuarto de baño. Es evidente que está huyendo. Pero no de ti.

La alcanzas justo a tiempo y utilizas tu mano como traba para entrar a sus espaldas en la diminuta habitación y cerrar la puerta detrás de ti, con un ademán imperceptible. Ella te espera, de frente a ti. Su espalda desnuda y caliente se ha unido al papel tapiz.

Silencio. Un silencio que habla. Él grita todo lo que ambos no se atreven a decir. Un intermediario sin tapujos.

Se oye una batahola allí afuera. En la otra dimensión.

Tú y ella acaban de crear un mundo paralelo. El calor que emanan, la atracción magnética de sus corazones y sus pies, arrastrándolos más y más hacia el agujero negro. Deseo.

Cuentas las pecas de su rostro. La curvatura de su escote te permite apreciar otras. Trazas coordenadas sobre el lienzo cremoso y sonrosado en toda su extensión. En un futuro.

Los rizos obedecieron a su dueña por esta noche, escondiéndose dócilmente bajo un débil rodete que le confiere un marco delicioso a su semblante. Deshacerlo, aspirar su esencia. Dejar que impregne tus poros. En un futuro.

Las ondulaciones de su cuerpo, infamias que te quitaban el sueño en la pubertad. Todavía están allí, inamovibles, irreversibles. El impulso de estudiar su geografía a fondo, sin más instrumento que tus manos, te quema. Confórmate con posar una de ellas en su cintura. En un futuro.

Se relame. Tú te relames.

El chocolate de sus ojos cambia. De dulce a amargo. La voz enronquece.

Los pulmones están sobre exigidos. No pueden lidiar con tamaña hiperventilación repentina.

Cinco centímetros. La mano se afirma en su posición.

Tres centímetros. La calidez se expande hacia los abismos del bajo vientre.

Un centímetro. Años pensando en este momento.

_¡Está vivo, doctor! ¡Está vivo!_

Hacen el amor con sus bocas, adelantándose a los hechos. Quieres bebértela, que ella filtre todo tu cansancio y tu resentimiento y te transforme en un hombre nuevo. Ahora respiras con facilidad. Tus músculos pierden el entumecimiento. Vuelves a vivir, Draco Malfoy.

Gime, y como consecuencia gimes. Sus labios se acarician con una cadencia infinita, recibiendo pequeñas mordidas y roces con el ápice de la lengua. El espacio entre ustedes es prácticamente nulo. La pared actúa de apoyo.

La urgencia está ganando la batalla. Imperiosa necesidad de arrancarle el vestido y hacerlo jirones, para luego proseguir con su ropa interior. Adentrarte en ella hasta que sus almas se fundan en una sola. Tocar las puertas del cielo, poder espiar durante un segundo eterno los jardines del paraíso.

El beso se profundiza con cada suspiro. No resistirán mucho más.

Sientes su paladar. En un gesto sensual que te empuja hasta los límites de la locura, ella recorre con su lengua tu labio inferior, del mismo modo que tú lo hiciste anteriormente. El aire es relegado a un quinto plano.

Vámonos de aquí.

¿Fue ella quien habló, verdad? ¿Lo han oído todos?

Que Circe bendiga la Aparición. La aprisionas entre tus brazos, soltando sus labios tan sólo para tomar una gran bocanada de aire, y en el tiempo que tardan en volver a besarse ya se encuentran en tu hogar.

"Hogar" es nada más una manera de nombrarlo que implica demasiados significados. En esa casa vacía y lúgubre no hay espíritu. Falta de presencia humana.

Todo cambió con su llegada. Es innecesario iluminar el ambiente: con ella alcanza y sobra para abastecer a todo Londres.

Abren los ojos lentamente.

- Hazme el amor, Draco Malfoy. Por lo que más quieras, hazme el amor.

Esa voz disminuida se coló por tus oídos como una alabanza celestial. Quisieras poder decirle lo mismo, con las orbes marrones brillando por la excitación y la vergüenza de haber proferido semejante petición. Pero estás muy ocupado cargándola hacia la cama.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hoy voy a dejarme llevar.

Hoy, voy a dejar de ser yo.

Adiós a las preocupaciones, al qué dirán, a mi novio y a mis amigos.

Adiós a mi reputación y renombre. Y a la comunidad mágica también.

Quiero amar y ser amada. Que arda mi piel allí por donde él desperdiga el rastro de sus labios. Clavar mis uñas en su espalda, mientras lo oigo susurrar mi nombre entre exhalaciones. Sentir sus manos finas y cuidadosas recorrerme entera, quererme entera. Mi pecho contra su pecho.

Estaremos juntos por siempre, ¿me oyes? Por siempre. Esta noche vas a ser mía. Voy a amarte como nadie nunca lo hizo.

Sólo puedo alegar a su favor… que cumplió con su promesa. Y vaya que sí lo hizo.

Draco es un hombre de palabra.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado. En el próximo capítulo, escenas de alto voltaje entre Draco y Hermione xD  
**

**La cantinela de siempre: críticas, sugerencias y etc, etc.**

**Gracias por leer!**

**Elianela  
**


	6. Vision de amor

**Perdón por el retraso. Estuve atareadísima, así que espero que en lo que resta del año las obligaciones me den un poquito más de tiempo para escribir. Sepan disculpar las molestias.**

**Gracias totales por los reviews que me llegaron. Son un amor! :D**

**Espero que les guste. Lo de siempre: se aceptan críticas, sugerencias y lo que quieran.**

**Hoy: la canción que elegí es "Vision of Love", de Mariah Carey.**

**Enjoy!**

**Elianela**

**

* * *

**

_Recuerdas... ¿nuestra primera vez?_

_

* * *

  
_

Arriba, abajo. Arriba, abajo.

Te volteas y me das la espalda. Las líneas sinuosas y discretas de tu cuerpo se dibujan en la luz del alba que se introduce por la ventana.

Ya no puedo contemplar cómo tu pecho firme sube y baja al compás de tu corazón, pero en cambio me detengo a admirar tu piel. Cremosa, perfecta. La sábana te cubre lo justo y necesario, y permite que el deleite invada mis sentidos.

Eres tan hermosa, Hermione. Eres lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida.

¿Cómo pude ser tan ciego, tan estúpido? ¿Cómo pude soportar de manera estoica estar sin ti? Fue una insensatez de mi parte, sin duda.

Mis dedos no pueden resistirse. Te acaricio de forma lenta, desde el hombro hasta los límites de la seda que resguarda tu intimidad más profunda. Aquella que yo descubrí anoche y que me trastornó. Temo que a partir de ahora no podré despegarme de ti ni un minuto. Y tu pequeña y traicionera comadreja no podrá hacer nada para detenerme.

Ahora mi brazo rodea tu cintura. Descanso mi rostro próximo a tu cabello, que yace sobre la almohada, y me dejo llevar por su perfume. Dormir un poco me hará bien, luego de lo que ocurrió hace tan poco…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hermione se arrodilló en el colchón con tal brusquedad, que el satén azulado se rasgó en dos partes que dejaron al descubierto sus muslos. Ambos se miraron por un instante; Draco luciendo a medias compungido y complacido._

_- Ese vestido era tan bonito… - comentó en tono pícaro al mismo tiempo que se entrometía en el terreno recién descubierto._

_- Tú bien lo dijiste, era – murmuró ella, posicionando sus manos alrededor de su cuello y aproximándose aún más para facilitarle a él la tarea._

_Draco se sorprendió gratamente ante el avance de la mujer, por lo que no quiso hacer ningún movimiento precipitado que la asustara. A pesar de las palpitaciones múltiples de su cuerpo y del calor infernal que lo estaba haciendo sudar, deseaba hacerlo más ameno y natural para Hermione._

_- ¿Estás segura... de esto? – inquirió en un tono de voz ronco y gutural que delató su situación impunemente. _

_Hermione no le respondió de inmediato. Sonrió como sólo ella podía hacerlo, de la manera en que a él le gustaba, y se posicionó a horcajadas sobre sus piernas. La espalda del hombre reaccionó levemente con un respingo al sentir la fría superficie del respaldo de la cama._

_- Muy segura._

_------------------------------------------------------  
_

- Draco, despierta.

- ¿Hmm?

- ¡Despierta, dormilón!

- Lo siento, ¿qué hora es?

- Son casi las nueve.

- ¿Cuál es la prisa, Hermione? Hoy no hay que ir a trabajar.

- Es que…

- ¿Qué?

- Verás… ¡me estoy muriendo de hambre! ¡No te rías!

- Perdona, es que… es que no me extraña que estés hambrienta, la intensa actividad de anoche lo justifica…

- Eso sí que se nota, ¿acaso estás cansado?

- ¿Yo? ¡Jamás! Fuiste tú la que me pediste que parara, si mal no recuerdo.

- No me hagas reír. Puedo durar mucho más que tú, si tengo el incentivo apropiado

- ¿Ah, sí?

- ¡Claro que sí! Draco… ¿qué sucede? ¿A dónde vas?

- Con que precisas el "incentivo apropiado", ¿eh?

- Sólo estaba bro… por favor, lo que sea que estés planeando, ¡olvídalo!

- Ni lo sueñes. Me temo que el desayuno va a tener que esperar un poquito más…

- ¡No, Draco! ¡Draco, por favor! ¡Malfoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Los besos estaban tornándose más apasionados, aún si eso era posible. Las manos de Draco recorrían inquietas su torso, desde los omóplatos hasta la cintura, sin detenerse en el sujetador._

_La falta de aire repentina hizo que se separaran para recuperarse. El hombre se relamió al comprobar cómo las mejillas de Hermione se habían sonrosado, y sus ojos se había oscurecido por el deseo._

_- Hermione…_

_- ¿Sí?_

_- Quiero que estés cómoda conmigo. Quiero amarte y que me ames sin que nada te detenga. Ni nadie_

_El gris se entremezcló con el caramelo durante un instante, y la mujer comprendió el verdadero significado de la última frase. Ronald._

_Cerró los ojos. La imagen de su esposo no había aparecido en su mente desde que lo había abandonado en la fiesta, a esas alturas un recuerdo lejano. ¿Remordimientos? Se sorprendió a sí misma con la respuesta. _

_Volvió a ver la luz tenue de la habitación, y al par de ojos color plata que la aguardaban expectantes. No hicieron falta palabras ni gestos. Hermione le comunicó exactamente lo que él necesitaba saber para que la última duda se esfumara de su corazón y de sus pensamientos, y la muralla que lo había estado conteniendo se resquebrajó. La besó con rudeza, sin detenerse a pensar si a ella le parecería bien o mal. Mas Hermione le correspondió con ganas, y supo que ese contacto brusco y desenfrenadamente pasional había sido el avance de lo que vendría a continuación._

_De manera delicada pero firme, se reclinó sobre ella de modo que ambos quedaron recostados. Hermione cerró nuevamente los ojos, por instinto, y Draco aprovechó para depositar un suave beso en cada uno de sus párpados, luego en las mejillas escarlatas y a lo largo de su cuello. Sintió su pulso acelerarse, y sonrió._

_Ella apoyó sus manos sobre su nuca y comenzó a acariciar su cabello, dotada de una lentitud tortuosa. Lo estaba matando, y lo sabía. Su sonrisa arrogante se unió con la traviesa de ella, y las puntas de sus narices se rozaron._

_- Detente – ordenó él en un gruñido._

_- Lo siento, pero no puedo – dejó bien en claro cuánto estaba disfrutando de tenerlo a sus pies. Draco arqueó una ceja, gesto característico de sus años de juventud, y deslizó sus dedos hacia el broche del sujetador carmín. Hermione ahogó un grito._

_------------------------------------------------------------  
_

El café ardía más que el mismísimo Infierno, pero así era como a él le gustaba y Hermione no pensaba oponerse. Lo observó detenidamente al mismo tiempo que él contemplaba el Londres exterior, camuflado bajo el amplio ventanal de vidrio grueso, con el semblante ausente.

Había cambiado desde la última vez que lo había analizado de esa forma. No sólo los rasgos, sino en la expresión. Seguía siendo tan atlético como lo recordaba, y por si le había quedado alguna duda al respecto, él se había encargado de aclarársela la noche anterior. Dejó escapar un suspiro por lo bajo.

Hacer el amor con Draco Malfoy había sido diez veces mejor de lo que había imaginado.

No obstante, se había topado con algo más… Algo que lo hacía reír forzadamente, o cambiar de tema de manera brusca, o bien aislarse de ella y de la conversación que hasta ese momento habían estado manteniendo, como entonces. Su interior se había modificado, y no conseguía descubrir su verdadera naturaleza. Parecía haber construido una especie de coraza de roca sólida a su alrededor, protegiéndolo de las personas que lo rodeaban, ¿o viceversa?

Podría suponer las razones. La decisión del Wizengamot de no enviarlo a Azkaban, el veredicto… la condena para su padre, la angustia de su madre. Eran suficientes motivos para justificar aquella conducta hosca y en ocasiones agresiva. Sin embargo, era conciente en su interior de que Draco no era todo lo que aparentaba. De lo contrario, ¿quién era ese hombre que se había mostrado tan cariñoso y atento con ella horas atrás?

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se incorporó y recorrió los escasos pasos de distancia que los separaban. Al parecer, él no había notado su cercanía. Dejó caer las manos sobre los hombros de Draco, y apoyando su rostro sobre su espalda, aspiró el aroma que la camisa masculina despedía. Percibió, al principio, cómo se envaraba ante el gesto; después, cómo se relajaba y giraba para quedar frente a frente. Así, con los tibios rayos de luz solar bañando su piel de marfil y dándole un aspecto casi sobrenatural a sus facciones, Hermione pensó que era lo más maravilloso que había visto en su vida.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

_Frío, humedad y calor. Un calor trepidante, ponzoñoso, que la invadió sin lugar a miramientos._

_Humedad nuevamente._

_Gimió tan fuerte que desconoció su propia voz. Ella no era así, más bien todo lo contrario. Había algo en Draco que la hacía querer rebelarse, sacar a relucir sus instintos más bajos, perdidos hasta el momento en un recóndito lugar de su mente._

_- Calla, Hermione. Estás provocando a la bestia._

_La felicidad se hizo visible en sus labios, que se expandieron de oreja a oreja a medida que él continuaba con su ardua tarea. Primero un pecho, luego el otro. _

_-¿Podrías… podrías, por Merlín… detenerte? – imploró, la voz reducida a un jadeo sibilante._

_- ¿Ya? - él fingió ofenderse, removiendo su boca del lugar de los hechos._

_- Existen otras áreas de mi cuerpo que también requieren de tus… servicios._

_Su risa grave y áspera inundó la habitación hasta ese momento decorada con los gemidos bajos de los amantes. Hermione se unió a la carcajada hasta que Draco arremetió de vuelta contra ella, esta vez obedeciendo a su petición. Su lengua, presa de un adormilado frenesí, descendió por el sendero entre sus pechos hasta llegar al ombligo, con en cual se entretuvo durante un buen rato. Las manos se encargaron de deslizar los harapos a los que había quedado reducido el vestido hacia abajo, haciendo que cayeran sobre el suelo impoluto. La prenda básica de la mujer quedó al descubierto, por lo que Draco debió contenerse otra vez para no arrancársela con los dientes. Lo había reducido a un animal, un obseso. Un depravado, así era como se sentía al verla allí frente a él, con un rectángulo ínfimo de tela que cubría su desnudez más preciada y su mirada anhelante que rogaba por más._

_La bestia no se hizo esperar._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

Me encanta ver cómo revuelves mi departamento, ordenando el desastre que hicimos anoche al llegar y parloteando sobre no sé qué del aseo y los hombres. Me limito a dejar que hagas y deshagas, al mismo tiempo que capto ese brillo de curiosidad en tus ojos. Crees que no lo noto, pero detrás de ese ataque de limpieza hay otra intención, la de descubrir qué es lo que oculto para que me muestre como dos personas en lugar de una.

Lo admito: me sorprende que no lo hayas descubierto todavía. Voy a darte un poco más de tiempo para que lo averigües. El tiempo suficiente como para prepararme para decírtelo, en caso de que no cumplas tu cometido.

El asunto aquí es, ¿_cómo_ hacerlo?

Cómo decirte que mis esperanzas son nulas. Que estoy convencido de que en el instante menos pensado recogerás tus prendas y te irás, te irás a reencontrarte con tu esposo y yo me quedaré aquí, más solo de lo que jamás lo he estado. Cómo decirte que mi primera reacción será encerrarte en mi cuarto, hacerte mi esclava. Lo que sea con tal de no dejarte ir.

¿Estás segura de que no eres una alucinación, un producto de mi enfermiza y deteriorada imaginación que en los últimos años no ha hecho más que pensarte?

Un proyectil bien apuntado me saca de mis cavilaciones.

Hermione Granger llamando a Draco Malfoy. ¿Dónde está el cesto de la ropa sucia, o como le llames al cuchitril donde la guardas?

Tu risa. Mi vida. No eres un sueño, claro que no.

----------------------------------------------------------------

_- Draco…_

_- Todavía no. Déjame disfrutarte un poco más._

_Tus labios exploradores se unen a tus manos en un equipo explorador cuyo objetivo es volverme loca. Date prisa, por favor._

_Comienzas del revés: haciéndome tiernas cosquillas en los pies, ascendiendo a base de besos por mis rodillas hasta llegar a mis muslos, que se abren como por inercia para facilitarte la empresa. Los dedos finos y blanquecinos acarician la parte interior, trazando elipses, círculos e intrincados diseños. Tu tacto arde._

_Yo, Hermione Granger, me declaro oficialmente incapaz de hacer uso de mis facultades mentales. Enciérrenme en San Mungo, envíenme a Azkaban o tortúrenme mil y una veces seguidas; pero por favor, ruego que no me separen del lado de este hombre en lo que me resta de vida. No me separen del hombre que amo más que a nada en este mundo._

_Me susurra al oído palabras que apenas alcanzo a entender. Me dijo que me quede muy quieta. ¿Qué es lo que va a hacerme? No puede ser peor que lo que estaba haciendo antes, ¿verdad? Todavía siento el resquemor de mi piel contra la suya, el fuego que invade mi pecho y ruge en mis entrañas._

_Por Circe. Es aún peor._

_Se ha adentrado en mi interior sin llegar a ser un intruso. Se mueve con pericia y suavidad, provocando que me retuerza de placer sobre las sábanas, sus sábanas. Más adentro, más. Quiero más. Lo quiero todo. Cada célula, cada poro de mi cuerpo pide a gritos que termine de una vez, para poder volver a tener control de mí misma. Pero también piden que no se detenga. Le reclaman que continúe, así como lo está haciendo ahora, tan dulce que la miel sabe agria en comparación. Dulce y posesivo, su esencia secreta._

_Se detuvo. Parece, por su semblante vanidoso y pedante, que consiguió lo que quería. ¿Qué es lo que va a ser de mí ahora? No soy capaz de vivir sin el fuego. Rápido, puedo sentir lentamente su extinción, la merma de su fuerza._

_Farfulla sin sentido, no lo entiendo. El incendio se está apagando, de forma paulatina. Necesito que vuelva a avivarlo. Ya. ¿Por qué no se mueve?_

_Ahora… sí, ¡ah! Éxtasis pleno. Se introdujo en mi ser con una embestida orgullosa, segura. Aumenta el ritmo. Debo de haber alzado la voz tres tonos por encima de lo acostumbrado, porque besa mis labios y me acalla con un roce de su lengua. Lo llamo, lo nombro por encima de la marea de jadeos temblorosos en la que nos hemos sumergido. Me responde, acarreando mi nombre en su deliciosa y profunda voz. Lo nombro de nuevo. Es la única palabra que acude a mis pensamientos, su nombre. Parece gustarle. El fuego crece, las llamaradas alcanzan lugares inhóspitos en los que yo había creído perdida toda sensibilidad._

_Esto no es hacer el amor. Esto es tocar el cielo con las manos. Aunque arda._

_ ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Hermione se sienta a su lado. No le dice nada, pero coloca su mano inerte sobre la de él. Se entrelazan en menos de lo que dura un latido. Duele hacer contacto visual, al menos para Draco.

- ¿Qué hora es? - Ahora es ella la que pregunta.

- ¿Acaso importa? - su tono de voz corresponde a su expresión de derrota.

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

El Sombrero Seleccionador no envió a Hermione a Gryffindor sólo porque el escudo del león quedaría bonito sobre su túnica, no. Toma su barbilla y la levanta hasta que ambos rostros, el pálido y el moreno, quedan a la misma altura. Él intenta rehuirla, pero no lo logra.

- Dime qué demonios te sucede, Draco Malfoy. Has estado cabizbajo y taciturno desde que terminamos de desayunar, ¿es por algo que hice o que dije?

- ¡No! – exclama, incapaz de culparla por algo que todavía no ha hecho.

- ¿Entonces? Hasta que no me aclares el porqué de esa cara larga, no me iré de aquí. Vas a pedirme de rodillas que te deje en paz.

- Así que – se acuclilla ante ella y sonríe fugazmente – si no te lo digo, ¿te quedarás?

Un rayo de comprensión azota a Hermione como un bandazo de electricidad. Draco sabe que ella sabe que no quiere que se vaya, y se insulta a sí mismo por mostrar debilidad. Se pone violentamente de pie y se aleja a zancadas de ella, retornando a su posición de vigía londinense.

- Draco – hay condescendencia y ternura en su cara y en su voz y eso le gusta – no planeaba irme, si eso es lo que tanto temes.

- ¿Puedo estar seguro de ello? – su garganta aparenta haberse recubierto de granito.

- Con toda tu alma – declara ella apasionadamente – Aunque, si deseas que me vaya…

La toma por las muñecas y la aprisiona contra sí antes de darle tiempo a planear otro movimiento. Se resiste fieramente a dejarla marchar, a pesar de que encuentra rasgos de burla infantil en ese rostro redondo y femenino que tanto ama.

- Estaba jugando, Draco.

- Lo sé.

- No, no lo sabías.

Ese retintín, la fachada de marisabidilla que en ocasiones inesperadas ve la luz; eso también lo encanta y lo irrita a partes iguales. Pero, de todas formas, ¿que sería la vida sin un poquito de pelea sana, como en los viejos tiempos? Se imagina súbitamente una discusión tonta, en aquel mismo lugar, luego arreglada con un beso. Su estómago se revuelve de ansiedad y miedo, por el futuro incierto que lo espera y cuya encargada de definirlo prefiere jugar con él.

- Me rindo, no lo sabía – es _tan_ fácil rendirse, más fácil de lo que supone y desea - Ahora, hablando en serio, ¿no vas a irte?

- No – ríe ella, divertida al verlo en esa situación de súplica tan impropia de él.

El interrogante pugna por salir, por más que Draco se ponga a prueba para detenerlo. Si se lo dice, está seguro de que lo primero que querrá hacer es confrontar el problema. Y, puestos a ser razonables, prefiere otra sesión de sexo a tener que encontrarse con _ellos._

- ¿Y… - piensa, luego habla – que pasará con… - mejor morir que nombrarlo – tú sabes?

- Oh – otro bandazo, ella termina de comprenderlo todo – Así que eso era.

Y no agrega nada. "Así que eso era" y le da la espalda durante un segundo infinito, el que utiliza para confabular acerca de quinientos desenlaces diferentes, todos ellos sumamente desagradables. Es extraño, ya que carece de confianza en sí mismo, cuando la mayor parte de su vida ha abusado de ella.

- Esto es lo que haremos – voltea a verlo, la decisión radiante en su sonrisa aunque no en sus orbes marrones. Inspira, expira. Repite la operación; luego habla.

- Vamos a hablar con Ron. Y con Harry también. Mejor dicho, ¿por qué no hablamos con todo el mundo de una buena vez, así no tendremos que decirlo parte por parte?

Una voz en su cerebro murmura que el brillo febril que la rodea como un aura se debe al shock que le ha provocado el _"salir de la burbuja"_. Otra, imponente, clama que cuanto antes se pase por el mal trago, mejor. Difícil decisión es la de Draco: elegir a cuál de las dos hacerle caso.

Rogando a Merlín y al resto de los dioses que se ahorren las maldiciones imperdonables para cuando se casen, le responde.

- Lo que tú digas, Hermione.

- Bien - ¿acaso estaba esperando que se negara? Eso era de no creer. Ella era la más valiente de los dos. No era hora de que se invirtieran los papeles.

Se besan, mas el beso no es tranquilo y paciente. Descargan su nerviosismo en el otro, tratando de refugiarse en el hecho de que, si la cosa va mal, al menos se tendrán el uno al otro.

La tensión disminuye. La dulzura recién descubierta entra en juego. Saben que, unidos, son indestructibles.

----------------------------------------------------------

_La veo llegar al clímax, su pelo revuelto sobre mi almohada, la piel sudorosa. Repito para mis adentros que es real, que la tengo entre mis brazos, que acabo de hacerla mía._

_Es cierto. Es puro, hermoso._

_E increíble. Una pizca de lo que me espera para el resto de mi existencia. _

_

* * *

  
_

_Tus gritos no me dejarán olvidarlo nunca, querida._

_¡Draco!  
_

_

* * *

_

**Espero que les haya gustado. Críticas, sugerencias, etc.**

**Gracias por leer!**

**Elianela.**


	7. Siete segundos

**Perdón por el retraso. Gracias a todas las maravillosas personas que me dejaron reviews, gracias a ustedes soy feliz. Espero que les guste.**

**Ya saben: críticas, sugerencias, etc.**

**Hoy: el tema que elegí es "Seven Seconds" de Neneh Cherry y Youssou N´Dour. No tiene mucha relación, pero me encanta :)  
**

**Sin más perorata, el chap.**

**Enjoy!**

**Elianela.**

**

* * *

**_Recuerdo cuando le dije a Astoria sobre lo nuestro. Fue pan comido, sí._

_Uf. A mí me gustaría poder decir lo mismo, pero la tuve un pelín más difícil._

_

* * *

  
_

**Siete segundos**

- ¡Maldición!

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Es Draco, está aquí! Rápido, escóndete… o mejor dicho, ¡vete!

- Rasgaste toda mi ropa, Astoria, ¿qué se supone que tengo que hacer? ¿Desaparecerme desnudo?

- Es el precio que hay que pagar por acostarse con una Greengrass, cariño. Ahora hazme el favor de esfumarte antes de que mi marido te encuentre.

Un estruendoso ¡crac!, revuelo de sábanas y la presencia de Draco Malfoy en la puerta de la habitación. Astoria atinó a cubrirse con una almohada y a acomodar los restos de su elaborado peinado de modo que no pareciera un troll, pero las marcas rojas que comenzaban en su cuello y se perdían en una espiral descendente por su vientre eran suficiente evidencia de la noche que había dejado atrás. Draco enarcó una ceja y sonrió.

- Buenos días, querida – saludó en tono socarrón.

- Hola – su voz debía haberse cohibido, porque habló tan bajo que el hombre tuvo que acercarse hacia el lecho para oírla mejor, abriéndose camino a través de retazos de tela negra, pequeños cojines y un sostén de encaje morado oscuro.

- ¿Qué le sucedió a mi habitación? – preguntó con un gesto tranquilo y amable al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en el borde de la cama. Palmeó varias veces seguidas el espacio a su lado, indicándole a Astoria que se aproximara; ésta creyó olfatear peligro y negó rotundamente con la cabeza. Ante esta actitud intransigente, Draco bufó.

- Sé perfectamente lo que hiciste anoche, Astoria. Y no voy a regañarte, ni golpearte, ni nada por el estilo. Así que puedes sentarte a mi lado con toda confianza, pues no te voy a morder.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Draco? – la pregunta podría haber sonado descortés en otros labios, mas en los de Astoria implicaba pura curiosidad, sólo eso.

- Tengo que hablar contigo.

Era el fin. Había estado esperando esa frase durante años, temiendo y anhelando a partes iguales el día en el que su prometido la pronunciara, pensando… qué sería de ella una vez que sucediera lo esperado. ¿Qué dirían sus padres y su hermana al respecto? El honor de la familia se vería mancillado y su imagen ante el resto de la elite mágica ya no tendría el mismo valor. Y Daphne no perdería la oportunidad de refregarle en la cara que ella sí sabía como retener a un hombre a su lado. La trataría como lo había hecho durante toda su vida: igual que a una chiquilla malcriada que no sabía ni lo que quería de la vida, ni cómo comportarse con los hombres. Eso le significaría una rabia tremenda y muchos, muchos dolores de cabeza.

Y, para ser completamente franca, Draco Malfoy no valía ni la mitad de todas esas migrañas.

- No, Draco… ahórratelo. Lo he estado esperando – cortó en seco el discurso que él tenía preparado.

Ante dicha interrupción, Draco no hizo más que fruncir el ceño. Jamás habría supuesto que Astoria estaba al tanto de todos sus asuntos, tan convencido de que ella se hallaba encerrada en su pequeño mundo aristocrático. Ahora, comprendió que la había subestimado desde un principio.

- Mira, yo…

- En serio, no necesitas decírmelo. Tú y Granger ¿verdad?

Silencio, un gesto seco y ansioso de asentimiento y los hombros de la muchacha descendiendo un par de milímetros de manera cansina.

- ¿Tenía que ser con ella necesariamente? Con todas las que tienes para elegir…

- Pero la quiero a ella, por más inverosímil que parezca.

- Lo sé. Siempre lo supe.

Frente a esta confesión, Draco buscó sus ojos y los encontró irradiando una luz nueva, diferente al simple azul claro que ostentaban la mayor parte del tiempo. Clavó su mirada en ella, tratando de descubrir aunque fuera una pizca de resentimiento, de celos. Nada.

Supo que ella no se opondría, que por más que le hirviera la sangre al verlo junto a Hermione reservaría sus comentarios agudos y mostraría su mejor sonrisa de tapa de revista. Ella estaría a su lado cuando el resto del mundo se alzara en armas para condenarlo, ella no lo juzgaría basándose en la pureza de la sangre y sería la única capaz de acercarse lo suficiente a su amada para llegar a conocerla de verdad, para comprobar que los argumentos que él había empleado para describirla eran ciertos.

Porque Astoria Greengrass, antes de firmar su sentencia de matrimonio, había sido la única amiga genuina que poseía. Primero su amiga, luego su novia.

- ¿Estás segura de que no te molesta, verdad?

- Sí, Draco – detrás de esa afirmación se escondía una mezcla de hastío y diversión.

- Genial – luego de haber superado exitosamente el momento engorroso, ya no sabía en que dirección continuar – Bueno, supongo que esto es todo.

- Si, supones bien –ella también se sentía extraña. Después de todo el tiempo que habían pasado juntos, el ser libre nuevamente le brindaba una sensación rara y exultante, como el de una paloma que cura sus alas y se alista para surcar los cielos otra vez.

- Puedes quedarte con el departamento. Considéralo un regalo de rompimiento o algo así – manifestó Draco, evaluando el estado de su habitación de manera crítica.

- Planeaba hacerlo aunque no me lo propusieras, pero gracias de todas formas.

Ambos rieron juntos, como en los viejos tiempos. Astoria aprovechó que Draco había entrecerrado los ojos para privar sus partes íntimas de la vista del hombre, y en ese momento un rayo de luz se filtró por entre las pesadas cortinas y dio de lleno en el rostro níveo, propio de la juventud de esos veintitantos años que hasta hace no mucho tiempo había permanecido oculta tras capas de sufrimiento.

Analizó las comisuras de sus labios, el modo en que su piel habia vuelto a obtener ese resplandor perlado y atrayente. Cómo sus ojos ya no parecían hundidos y lúgubres sino chispeantes, _como en los viejos tiempos._

Había olvidado la última vez en la que había visto reír a Draco en su presencia, dejando de lado aquellas sonrisas forzadas que mostraba muy de vez en cuando en alguna ocasión especial. Había convivido junto a un sucedáneo de su persona, un muerto en vida cuya mirada clamaba paz y misericordia en los brazos de la Muerte porque su propietario ya no encontraba propósito en el mundo de los vivos. Había tenido que soportar innumerables veladas silenciosas junto a él, tragándose el pesar junto con el vino y mordiéndose la lengua para no reclamarle que volviera a ser el mismo de siempre, que trajera a su amigo Draco de vuelta y que quien fuera que se lo había llevado, que removiera a este despojo demacrado y envenenado de su vista.

Sólo ella sabía las mil y una que Draco le había hecho pasar, los desplantes que había tenido que maquillar ante amigos y familiares para que todo luciera bonito y perfecto como a ellos les gustaba. Le había pagado con la misma moneda, yéndose en noches al azar con hombres atractivos e igual de ricos que ella para dejar atrás todos sus problemas. De fiesta en fiesta, de trago en trago; era la única forma de escaparse de su realidad a un mundo inofensivo y banal que siempre estaría disponible para la menor de los Greengrass.

Sabía de sobra que a Draco le importaban un bledo sus actividades nocturnas. Y a Astoria le daba igual si se sentía humillado o no. Lo único que buscaba era despertar algún tipo de reacción cuasi humana en él, que le demostrara que todavía seguía vivo.

A esas alturas, había dejado de importarle si la amaba o no: quería a su amigo de vuelta, a como diera lugar.

Por ende, el cambio que se había producido en las dos semanas anteriores a la noche del Baile la había dejado anonadada. Se comportaba de manera más gentil y caballerosa con ella, habían vuelto a conversar y hasta habían salido a cenar una o dos veces. Ya no se la pasaba metido en el Ministerio y se preocupaba por sus actividades, lo cual significaba un problema si tenía en cuenta a sus múltiples "amigos" nuevos. Sonreía cuando creía que no lo veía. Pasaba las noches en vela, fingiendo leer un libro que ella le había regalado. Se perfumaba como en las mejores épocas de Hogwarts. De vez en cuando se le escapaba un chiste o un comentario ácido.

Astoria comenzó a creer en la existencia de los milagros. ¿Acaso estaba volviendo a ser el mismo de antes, su Draco?

A juzgar por la expresión petulante con la que la estaba observando, sí.

- Soy muy hermoso, lo sé. ¡Vamos!, cerciórate de que todo esté en su lugar – dijo, ladeando su rostro en diferentes ángulos para que ella pudiera admirarlo. Astoria lo golpeó con la almohada repetidas ocasiones, riendo y argumentando que "tampoco es para tanto, señor Perfección" hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que esa misma almohada era la que ocultaba su desnudez. Fue el turno de Draco de reír nuevamente.

-Ya te he visto desnuda, cariño. ¿Lo olvidaste?

- Pues sí, hace tanto que no me maravillas con tus proezas sexuales que los recuerdos se han desvanecido de mi mente.

La contestación correcta en este caso tendría que haber sido "Si quieres, puedo hacer que vuelvas a recordar". Pero para eso, Draco tendría que haber amado a Astoria con otro tipo de cariño, y Astoria tendría que haber dicho lo que dijo con ese tono de sarcasmo seductor propio de las frases con doble sentido, y los dos tendrían que haber cumplido con los mandatos paternos desde el principio y no seguir caminos diferentes.

Draco no contestó. Las palabras hubieran estado fuera de lugar en ese instante.

- Siento lo de tu cama – comentó ella con el fin de romper el hielo repentino que se había formado en el ambiente.

- Y yo siento lo de la huida de tu amigo – se disculpó él a su vez, poniendo cara de no haber roto nunca un plato.

- Bah, da igual. De todas formas, no fue la mejor noche de mi vida.

Draco levantó el sostén del suelo, tomándolo por uno de los extremos, y lo blandió frente a ella en actitud indolente.

- ¿Tan segura estás de eso? – una ceja perfectamente enarcada, la mueca irónica asomando en sus labios y el brillo, el brillo de sus ojos. Era cierto. – Merlín va a castigarte si sigues comportándote como una niña mala, ¿sabes? – estaba confirmado.

Estaba de vuelta. Draco estaba de vuelta.

Astoria no supo qué fue lo que la impulsó a hacer lo que hizo, y tampoco se lo preguntó. Arrojando la almohada al suelo, se lanzó a los brazos de Draco y lo estrechó con toda la fuerza que fue capaz de emplear. El hombre, desprevenido, optó por darle palmaditas en la espalda hasta que se le pasara lo que fuera que la había atacado. Astoria era poco afecta a gestos fraternales como ese, por lo que el abrazo lo sorprendió en grado sumo.

La sintió temblar y sollozar dentro de la envoltura que conformaban sus extremidades enlazadas, mojando su camisa con lágrimas cuyo origen era desconocido para él. Astoria recobró rápidamente su compostura y se alejó de él con parsimonia, secándose el rastro de rímel con el dorso de la mano. Eso había sido, sin lugar a dudas, de lo más indecoroso.

- Lo de Merlín fue en broma, cariño, no te asustes – esta inocente frase desencadenó otro torrente de llanto y Draco se alejó de su amiga en un acto reflejo. Y él que creía que era el único que había cambiado. ¿Desde cuándo Astoria lloraba así?

- Pe...perdón, Draco –murmuró ella, a medio camino entre la tristeza y la alegría – Es que… hace tanto que no te oía bromear…

- Oh, bueno – eso no lo asombró tanto. Bien sabía que las risas no eran moneda corriente en aquel lugar desde hacía tiempo.

- Disculpa, ya… ya me recuperé – suspiró Astoria. Gateó hasta la cabecera de la cama y extrajo de sus profundidades una pelota de raso arrugado. La estiró sacudiéndola sin asco hasta que recuperó su forma original; un camisón.

Draco la observó del mismo modo que ella lo había hecho con él. La reacción de su ex prometida lo había dejado descolocado. Creyó, como un iluso, que iba a hacer un gran escándalo e iba a denunciar su verdad de amante despechada ante Rita Skeeter.

- Procuraré sonar lo menos descortés posible, pero debo decírtelo: lárgate.

Se había equivocado, otra vez.

- ¿Astoria?

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Tú y yo…?

Ella lo miró, sosteniendo entre sus manos un zapato plateado. Lo entendió a la perfección sin necesidad de pedirle que hablara. No hacía falta. Ellos tenían su propia forma de comunicarse, un vínculo que ni el rencor ni el tiempo borrarían. Jamás.

Draco aguardó pacientemente la respuesta.

- ¿Acaso olvidaste lo que te prometí?

Claro que no lo había olvidado. Tenían tan solo ocho años, era un día lluvioso y ambos se encontraban en una de las tantas habitaciones de la mansión, remoloneando. Después de devanarse los sesos pensando en posibles juegos para matar el aburrimiento, a Draco se le ocurrió algo.

_- Vamos a hacer un juramento._

_- ¿Un qué?_

Un juramento. Un juego nuevo que había visto en el libro que su padre le había regalado, como muestra de su próxima entrada a la adolescencia. Claro que dicho libro era de magia negra, y que Lucius no manejaba muy bien eso de las etapas de la vida de los hijos, para ser sinceros.

_ - Prométeme que no va a dolerme. Esto luce demasiado afilado, Draco._

_- Ya, Astoria. No seas tonta. ¿Es que no confías en mí?_

Confiaba, sí. Mucho. Por esa razón, no protestó cuando la sangre comenzó a manar a chorros de su muñeca, ni tampoco cuando su madre la regaño severamente por haberse dejado marcar la piel de esa manera "aberrante", según sus palabras. Soportó con formidable estoicismo cada una de las objeciones que quería emitir, porque Draco era su amigo.

- Y eso no va a cambiar, entiéndelo de una vez por todas.

Draco sonrió de nuevo. Astoria se mordió la lengua para evitar el lloriqueo, y lo despidió abruptamente. Si quería dejar de humillarse a sí misma, ese era el momento apropiado.

- Vete, que ya bastante tendrás con lo que te espera ahí afuera.

El hombre caminó hacia la puerta escoltado por ella, recibiendo golpes de diversa índole y riendo a causa del desastre que habia en la cocina. Antes de traspasar el umbral, se volvió para despedirse.

- Eres genial, ¿lo sabías?

- Por supuesto – adujo Astoria en tono bromista, consciente de su grandeza – Tú también lo eres, aunque en menor medida.

- Lo que tú digas – terció Draco - Adiós, querida. Deséame suerte.

- ¿Adónde vas? – inquirió ella. Dudaba que ir a visitar a Narcisa fuera parte de su itinerario.

- Con los Weasley, a buscarla – suspiró cansado. Aquel iba a ser un encuentro de antología – Hermione fue a hablar con la comadreja, con el pequeño detalle de que hoy hay cena familiar o algo así. Todos sus seres queridos van a estar allí, y van a despedazarla.

- Entiendo – no, lo cierto era que no lo entendía. ¿Hasta dónde sería capaz de llegar Draco por Granger? Era bastante cobarde, si vamos al caso. – El amor mueve montañas y bla bla bla, ¿verdad?

- Exacto – el gesto de decisión inquebrantable de él la hizo comprender. Había _cambiado_, de una forma irreversible y radical que escapaba a su conocimiento. Tenía mucho que aprender.

Draco abandonó por fin el hall de entrada y se dirigió hacia la avenida principal, caminando con las manos en los bolsillos y con su andar despreocupado y elegante. Astoria retendría para siempre esta imagen en la memoria: su pelo desordenándose contra su voluntad, la espalda ancha que se vislumbraba tras la chaqueta, el fulgor de su mirada y de la última sonrisa que le dedicaría en mucho tiempo.

_Las queridas cosas de siempre_, pensó al cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Ya en soledad, se permitió llorar un poco más. Llorar por el Draco que había dejado atrás, su amigo de la infancia que se había convertido en un hombre fuerte y recto a pesar de los embates. Llorar por ser poseedora de la certeza de que nunca sería lo mismo entre ellos, porque habría otra mujer de por medio que ocuparía su lugar de mejor amiga. Derramar cuantas lágrimas quisiera por el último pedacito de infancia, de juegos de sangre, de inocencia y felicidad plena, que Draco Malfoy estaba llevándose consigo.

- Adiós, amigo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Tú puedes, Hermione. Sé fuerte. Te enfrentaste a cosas peores que esto, ¿o no?_

Molly tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados y el ceño fruncido, al igual que su hija pequeña sentada a su lado. Arthur era la personificación de la decepción y Ron… lo de siempre. Las orejas coloradas y la erupción de improperios a punta de pistola en su lengua.

El silencio en la cocina de la Madriguera era sobrecogedor. Adherido a la pared, el peculiar reloj que portaba los nombres de los integrantes de la familia, y en concesión los de Harry y Hermione, apuntaba con sendas agujas a la pequeña inscripción "Peligro de muerte". Obviamente, haciendo referencia a su persona.

_No, estás en lo cierto. Esto es peor que todo._

- Sé que es lo que van a decirme, y antes de acotar nada quiero que me escuchen. Sin interrupciones, Ron – añadió de prisa al ver cómo su esposo se disponía a replicar – Por favor.

Todo el mundo se acomodó sutilmente en sus respectivos asientos. Harry, sentado al pie de la escalera, apoyó su barbilla en su mano y se quedó mirándola con aire pensativo.

Carraspeó. Era inútil ya que sabía que las palabras iban a trabársele en la garganta, pero aún así lo hizo.

- Ronald y yo… no estamos bien desde hace un tiempo. Desde hace mucho tiempo en realidad. Peleábamos a causa de trivialidades, casi no pasábamos tiempo juntos y él se pasaba largas noches trabajando hasta tarde - pretendió eliminar cualquier atisbo de resentimiento o acusación, mas fracasó. Harry desvió su atención hacia su amigo, labios apretados mediante, mientras que Ginny pareció verlo bajo una nueva luz. El aludido se limitó a permanecer impertérrito, cual estatua de mármol.

- Ya lo había estado considerando anteriormente, creí y sigo creyendo que es lo mejor para los dos… Es una inmadurez continuar con el juego del "matrimonio feliz" cuando ambos sabemos que dejó de convencernos hace mucho tiempo.

Tomó aire una, dos veces, y continuó. _Que Merlín se apiade de mi cabeza._

- Por lo tanto, he tomado la decisión de separarme definitivamente de Ronald. De este modo, dejaremos de hacernos daño el uno al otro y todo será mejor, tanto como para nosotros como para ustedes.

Ni siquiera el vuelo de una mosca fue audible durante un segundo. El silencio había llegado para quedarse.

Hermione examinó los rostros de aquellos a quienes amaba, uno por uno. Los ojos marrones de Molly se habían abierto con desmesura, expresando el desconcierto y el descontento de su dueña al mismo tiempo. Ginny, por su parte, fulminaba a su absorto hermano con la mirada. Al igual que Harry, estaba atando cabos a la velocidad de la luz.

- ¿Qué sabes de Lavender Brown, Roncito? – masculló la imagen y semejanza de Molly con muchos años menos, acercándose peligrosamente a Ron. Harry la imitó.

¿Lavender? ¿Qué tenía que ver Lavender en todo esto?

- Ginny, por favor, ahorrémonos las discusiones. No involucremos a personas que… - intervino Hermione, con ánimos de conciliar las relaciones familiares. Ron no era un santo, pero tampoco se merecía morir a manos de alguien de su misma sangre.

- ¿Es que no lo ves, Hermione? – explotó la mujer - ¿Qué piensas que hace en la oficina a altas horas de la noche, cuando ya nadie trabaja? ¿Por qué crees que llega tarde _siempre_?

Oh.

Así que _eso_ era lo que se sentía cuando la persona que creías te amaba más que a nada en el mundo te engaña con otra.

Un cosquilleo molesto en el bajo vientre.

Los músculos tensionándose por el shock recibido.

El ritmo cardíaco, aumentando levemente.

_¿Y la furia? ¿Y la rabia?_

- ¿Es eso cierto, Ron?

El súbito apagón de sus habitualmente relampagueantes ojos azules respondió por él. Se puso de pie, evitando mirar a Ginny en el intento, y dio varios pasos hasta enfrentarse a Hermione. La tomó de la cintura, acercando su aroma a chocolate a sus fosas nasales; acto seguido, habló.

- Deberíamos mantener esta conversación en otro lado, Hermione – susurró en tono zalamero. Lo único que le faltaba era ser avergonzado frente a su familia, luego del embarazoso momento que su esposa le había hecho pasar la noche anterior, en el Baile. El resto de los Aurores con sus respectivas parejas, y él tan solo como un perro.

- Pues yo creo que deberíamos mantenerla justo aquí, en tu casa – ella tomó las riendas del asunto, y Ron descifró al instante qué era lo que iba a hacer. Hermione se sorprendió en su fuero interno. El dolor por la traición de Ronald era bastante perceptible, sin embargo… ¿no debería haberse sentido más enojada, más rabiosa? ¿Por qué se encontraba tan tranquila?

- Está bien, hagamos esto a tu manera. Como siempre – contestó Ron con un dejo de reproche. Hermione simplemente lo ignoró sin esfuerzo alguno. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? En una situación normal, ya habría comenzado la discusión a los gritos.

- Ron, deja ya de ser tan infantil. Además, estamos en presencia de tu familia, que no se te olvide. Ellos son tan partícipes de nuestros problemas como…

- En eso te equivocas – la cortó Arthur. Se había levantado del sofá pesadamente, para acompañar a la temblorosa Molly – Hay ciertos asuntos en los que nosotros no debemos ejercer influencia de ninguna manera. Ron y tú ya están bastante grandes para solucionar sus problemitas en otro sitio.

- ¡No! ¡No se vayan! – sollozó Molly, al borde de un ataque de nervios. Arthur la abrazó por la espalda y Ginny le sostuvo la mano con fuerza. – Hijo, le debes una explicación a tu esposa, a tus amigos y a tus padres. Más te vale que empieces a hablar ahora mismo o …

-Déjalo, mamá. ¿Estás segura de que pertenece a esta familia? Podría asegurar que, a juzgar por el cerebro, bien podría ser descendiente de trolls…

- Muy graciosa, Ginny. Estamos discutiendo algo serio, por si no te diste cuenta aún.

- ¿Serio? ¡Ja! Lo más serio hubiera sido contárselo en el momento y lugar adecuados, cuando todavía tenías tiempo para dejar de cagarla con Hermione.

- ¿Y a ti qué te importa lo que yo haga o deje de hacer? ¡Es mi vida, y no te he dado permiso para que la manejes a tu antojo!

- ¿Sabes algo? Tu vida, por alguna extraña razón, está unida a la de mi amiga aquí presente. Y si ella está sufriendo, es por tu culpa. Tuya y de nadie más, ¿me oíste?

- ¿Podrían dejar de hablar como si tuviera tres años y no supiera expresarme por mí misma? – había llegado el tiempo de hacer valer su opinión. Apreciaba el fogoso interés de Ginny por su bienestar, pero sabía cuidarse sola. – Siéntense ya, los dos. Quítense el mal humor de encima, que así no llegaremos a ningún lado. Y Harry – se dirigió a su amigo, camuflado detrás del señor Weasley- guarda la varita, por favor. No hay damiselas en apuros ni nada por el estilo, para que sepas.

El joven delgado y de cabello revuelto logró expresar en su semblante lo que ella estaba sintiendo por dentro. La miró extrañado, quizás esperando que fuera a estallar en un arrebato de histeria en cualquier momento o que se largara a llorar desconsoladamente. Ninguna de las dos cosas había sucedido aún; Hermione tenía sus serias dudas acerca de que dichos fenómenos fueran a producirse.

- ¿Ron?

- ¿Sí? – su todavía cónyuge era, cabe señalar, cercano a lo patético en lo que a disimular el enfado se refería.

- Quiero que sepas que no voy a molestarme contigo por… lo de Lavender. En serio – aclaró al ver cómo su expresión se modificaba a causa del asombro – Estoy muy bien, más que bien para ser exactas… -esto último lo dijo para sus adentros – y deseo por sobre todas las cosas que podamos mantener una relación cordial en el futuro sin que los resentimientos estorben. Así que quita esa cara de susto, que no te voy a morder.

Arthur carraspeó. La chica, sin lugar a dudas, había recibido un lavado de cerebro. En todos los años que había transcurrido desde que la conoció un caluroso verano, la había visto crecer y transformarse en una mujer hecha y derecha. Todavía recordaba la felicidad, casi palpable, de la pareja en aquel día en que se aparecieron en la chimenea para anunciar su noviazgo oficial. ¡Qué tiempos! Sabía que tanto su hijo como Hermione eran de temperamentos chocantes, por lo que las peleas se producían a diario. Ella era contestataria hasta el fin y adoraba quedarse con la última palabra. Celosa a rabiar. ¡Si hasta armaba escándalo por las caídas de ojos que las ayudantes de Sortilegios Weasley le dedicaban a Ron!

¿Por qué se estaba tomando todo aquello así… tan campante?

- Les agradecería enormemente que manifestaran su opinión, a todos – Hermione enarcó ambas cejas. Ginny y Harry la contemplaban con idéntica expresión embotada, mientras que Molly permanecía oculta tras su pañuelo. El primero en obedecerla fue Ronald.

- Pues yo opino que tienes razón – ante esto, su madre no hizo más que intensificar el volumen de los gemidos – Nuestra situación era insostenible, Hermione. Si seguíamos así, íbamos a acabar matándonos.

- Ronald Weasley, eres el hombre más frío que he conocido – sentenció Ginny, empeñada a defender la relación hasta las últimas consecuencias - ¿Qué sucedió con todo ese amor que se tenían y que parecía hasta, no sé…¡contagioso! ¡Todavía pueden luchar por él! ¡No se rindan! Ron, no dejes escapar al amor de tu vida, ¡por lo que más quieras!

- Ginny, espera un segundo – Hermione decidió contarle el final del cuento antes de que intentara escribir la continuación – Las cosas no son como tú crees…

- Es cierto - la apoyó Ron – Va a ser lo mejor para los dos, para todos…

- Esto no puede estar pasando – gimoteó Molly. Ron se levantó de su sitio y la rodeó con sus brazos larguiruchos. Se sentía fatal por hacerle eso a su madre, pero tarde o temprano iba a suceder - Piensa en el futuro, mamá. Ambos vamos a poder rehacer nuestras vidas con otras personas que nos van a hacer felices, y formaremos familias, y…

- ¿Con quién planeas formar tu familia, Hermione? ¿Con éste?

Hermione vio la edición matutina del Profeta, y supo que estaba perdida. Esa estúpida de Skeeter.

Harry desplegó el periódico en la sección de Sociedad, cuya portada mostraba una enorme fotografía animada del Baile en la que, por uno de los laterales, una joven de largo cabello castaño huía de su rubio perseguidor, demasiado próximo a ella como para parecer casual. Para colmo de males, Ron había sido capturado con su mano alrededor de la cintura de Lavender, fingiendo poner atención a la conversación de un anciano Inefable. El colosal titular hablaba de algo que ella no alcanzó a leer. Hermione deseó en esos momentos que la tierra se la tragara, o mejor: poder tener a Rita Skeeter enfrente para lanzarle un bien merecido maleficio imperdonable.

- Explícame esto, porque la verdad es que no lo entiendo. ¿Tú, _con Malfoy_?

- Sí, Hermione. Habla.

- No puedo creerlo, ¿cómo te atreviste a caer tan bajo? Y yo que creía que…

- ¡Ahora entiendo todo! – Ginny soltó una fría risotada - ¡Nosotros buscándote como idiotas toda la noche, y ahora resulta que te fuiste a hacer quién sabe qué cosa con esa serpiente rastrera!

- ¿Es que acaso ibas a seguir ocultándonos esta relación, Hermione? ¿Tan poca confianza nos tienes?

- Me decepcionas, realmente…

- ¿Puedo hablar?

Molly. La última persona que creyó que apelaría a su favor, estaba alzando su voz en medio de los siseos desaprobatorios de sus amigos para dirigirse a ella.

- Hermione…

Tragó duro. Respirar estaba tornándose complicado.

- Molly, yo…

- Escúchame, y escúchame con atención. ¿Tú amas a Malfoy?

De todas las preguntas que podría haberle formulado, esa era precisamente la peor. ¿A razón de qué designio divino había comenzado por lo más difícil?

- Yo… - _tenía_ que contestarle con la verdad. Era incapaz de mentirle, a ella no. – sí. Lo amo.

Había sonado tan convencida, tan segura de sí misma… que una sonrisa traviesa se asomó, imprevista, en sus labios. El gesto no jugaba a su favor dada la situación en la que se encontraba, pero el solo hecho de pensar en Draco la hacía querer saltar de alegría, cual tonta enamorada.

La señora Weasley no respondió de inmediato; la observó fijamente y en silencio durante unos instantes, y luego dejó escapar un suspiro que sonó como una puñalada en su pecho.

- Siento muchísimo lo que voy a decirte, Hermione, pero debo hacerlo porque es lo que pienso. El hecho es que me decepcionaste. Me decepcionaste, sí. Puedo entender, por más dolor que me cause, que la relación que tuviste con mi hijo no haya resultado del modo en el que toda la familia lo estaba esperando. No voy a juzgarte por eso – Hermione la miró a los ojos y comprobó que decía la verdad, aunque a regañadientes- Sin embargo, emparejarte con ese hombre… ¿tienes idea del daño que nos causó y que pretendió causarnos? ¡Personas inocentes murieron en la guerra a manos de mortífagos como él!

- Entiendo su punto, señora Weasley…

- Sé que vas a decirme que él ha cambiado y que su pasado como servidor del Innombrable ha quedado enterrado; todos lo sabemos. Ese argumento es imposible de rebatir. Pero él, su calidad como ser humano, sus ideales. A eso es a lo que me refiero. Draco Malfoy es una mala persona, Hermione. No es el mejor candidato, ni para ti ni para nadie.

- Mamá tiene razón. Estás cometiendo un grave error, Hermione - la voz de Ginny sonaba dura, incluso cruel – Vas a salir lastimada si sigues con esto.

- Después de todo es Malfoy, ¿cierto? – intervino Ron, apesadumbrado y con las comisuras de sus labios apuntando hacia abajo – Nunca se sabe qué trucos pueda esconder detrás de su "conversión" al lado bueno. Es casi seguro que se trate de un engaño, algo sucio.

- ¿Estás segura de que él siente lo mismo por ti? ¿Realmente te ama? Yo no pondría las manos en el fuego por él, si algún día llega a …

- Debes analizar todo fríamente, porque en cualquier momento puede mostrarte su verdadera faceta y ahí estarás perdida...

- Deténganse todos, ahora.

Hermione parecía estar clavada en su posición. No sentía sus extremidades, su corazón latiendo, sus párpados deslizándose hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Nada.

Sólo lágrimas. Lágrimas amargas, producto del orgullo herido y golpeado de quien sufre ante el desamor de otros, ante su negligencia. Era obvio considerar que Hermione Granger, hija de muggles, jamás iba a concordar con el status de Draco Malfoy. ¿Tan difícil era creer, por un segundo aunque sea, que alguien como él podía llegar a enamorarse de alguien como ella? Era de todo menos una beldad y lo tenía muy claro, pero de ahí a dudar sobre la pureza de su vínculo, sobre el amor infinito que se profesaban, había un largo trecho. En ese instante se sintió tan sola como nunca lo había estado en su vida.

Se había imaginado cientos de veces el momento de camino hacia la Madriguera. Había supuesto, y acertado, que iban a ponerse en su contra por haberse fijado en alguien que se había empeñado en maltratarla durante largos años. Lo había previsto todo, menos aquello.

- Deténganse, les digo – repitió Arthur nuevamente – Ni siquiera se han detenido a pensar en lo que Hermione tiene para decir en su defensa.

- Convengamos que no hay mucho para decir, dado que la traición que ha cometido…

- ¿Y a ti que diablos te importa eso? ¿Acaso eres tú la que vive mi vida y decide por mí?

Explosión. El momento que todos esperaban finalmente había llegado. El acceso de rabia fue tal, que tuvo que aferrarse a la pared para no destrozar todo cuanto había a su alrededor, para conservar lo último que quedaba de su cordura. Quería morir, morir y no verlos nunca más, para dejar de sentir sus miradas de hielo posadas en ella. Se sentía la peor de las escorias: ellos la habían hecho sentirse la peor de las escorias.

- ¡Hermione, pensamos en lo mejor para ti!

- ¡Ustedes no tienen ni puta idea de lo que es mejor para mí! ¡Yo lo amo, y sí, él me ama también! ¿Qué raro suena eso, no? ¡La comelibros sabelotodo ha logrado conquistar al hombre más guapo del mundo mágico! Sé que soy poco interesante, poco agraciada y que lo más probable es que se trate de una gran broma orquestada por él y sus amigos para humillarme por enésima vez. Pero hasta que eso pase, y mi cara de pobre idiota con el corazón roto salga a todo color en Corazón de Bruja, seguiré estando a su lado.

Debía salir de allí cuanto antes. Antes de que comenzaran con la cacería de brujas otra vez. No podía respirar, el aire se hacía cada vez más pesado…

- Ah, y para que lo sepas, Ron; nunca te amé a ti ni con la mitad de la intensidad con la que lo amo a él. Jamás. Perdiste tu tiempo sintiéndote culpable. Suerte con Lavender.

--------------------------------------------------------------

- Todo estará bien, Hermione. Trata de descansar.

- No, nada estará bien. Nada. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a continuar viviendo sin ellos? ¡Después de lo que le dije a Ron!

- ¿Qué dices? Ellos te quieren y se preocupan por ti, sin importar el horrible modo en el que te lo comunicaron. El enojo siempre es pasajero, cariño.

- Dudo mucho que esta clase de enojo lo sea, Draco. Tendrías que haber visto sus caras.

- Ya me las imagino. Aunque la comadreja reina tiene razón: soy un chico malo, Hermione.

- Te agradezco la intención, pero sinceramente no estoy de humor para chistes.

- Lo siento. Debe haber sido horrible.

- ¿Y a ti cómo te fue con Astoria?

- Bueno, mejor que a ti con tu familia, desde luego. Todo está aclarado.

- ¿Así sin más? ¿Sin escándalo?

- Así como lo oyes. Se ha mostrado más madura de lo que yo esperaba.

- Me alegro por ti. Al menos no te gritó ni te rebajó hasta hacerte llorar.

- Por supuesto que no. Tiene mejores cosas que hacer, como conseguir una túnica de gala para la boda.

- ¿Boda? ¿Qué boda?

- La nuestra, tontita. ¿No te lo dije? Nos casamos el mes que viene.

En ese momento, Hermione se incorporó igual que un resorte sobre el pecho desnudo de Draco. Él se abocó a disfrutar de la reacción de la mujer con una sonrisa pícara y a deslizar sus manos barranca abajo por su espalda, haciéndola temblar.

- Pura curiosidad: ¿cuándo ibas a dignarte a decírmelo?

- Planeaba hacerlo de manera más apropiada. Ya sabes, una cena a la luz de la Luna y todo eso. No obstante, visto y considerando que de tu lado no conseguimos mucho apoyo, me pareció que debía hacerlo…más adelante.

- ¡Claro, haciendo todo a escondidas para que la zonza de Hermione no sospechara nada!

- Eres la mujer más inteligente de todas, preciosa. Obviamente, ibas a descubrirme.

Hermione sonrió. Estaba muy de acuerdo con ese cumplido.

- Más inteligente que tú, si vamos al caso.

- Puede ser – concedió Draco, acercando su rostro al suyo – Y hermosa, buena, dulce, fogosa…

- ¿Fogosa? - preguntó riendo, depositando un beso en su barbilla afinada.

- Muy fogosa – afirmó él, sintiendo cómo el calor se reavivaba en el sur de su cuerpo – Hoy mismo volviste a demostrármelo.

- Si quieres, puedo reavivar las llamas... – lo tentó, imitando su sonrisa de medio lado.

- Eso sería maravilloso, si… ¿Qué haces? No, Hermione, por mi salud mental, ¡no!

- Oh, sí. Sus deseos son órdenes.

- Merlín... ¡Hermione!

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado. Se aceptan críticas, sugerencias, bla bla bla.**

**Gracias por leer!**

**Elianela.**

**PD: Dedicado a Ale, por ser una de mis mejores amigas y la persona más maravillosa que conozco. Te quiero.  
**


	8. Loca por ti

**Perdón, perdón, perdón por la tardanza. No fueron meses muy placenteros para mí, y mi inspiración sólo me alentaba a retozar y leer fics en lugar de escribirlos. Pero bueno, acá está. Espero que les guste, y ya saben: críticas, sugerencias y lo que gusten.**

**Mil gracias a todas las personitas que dejaron reviews en mis historias y las agregaron a Favoritos y a sus alertas a lo largo de este hiatus que me atacó por sorpresa. Gracias de verdad: me han hecho muy feliz. Para todas/os ustedes, lo mejor de lo mejor y recuerden que sus reviews son invaluables. Nuevamente, y a riesgo de ser etiquetada como repetitiva, gracias.**

**Hoy: el tema que elegí es otro de Madonna, "Crazy for You"**

**Sin más preámbulos, el chap. **

**Enjoy!**

**Elianela**

**

* * *

**

**Loca por ti  
**

Las flores, el pastel, los invitados, la boda. Las flores, el pastel, los invitados, la boda. Las flores, el pastel, los invitados, la boda.

- ¿Hermione? ¿Me oyes, Hermione?

No te oigo, Ginny. Te oigo pero no te oigo. Hay otra voz en mi mente, una más poderosa y altiva que la tuya, tan parecida a un gorjeo, que me grita. Me susurra con un dejo malévolo, insinuando que hay detalles sueltos, que me olvidé algo importante, que mis padres sufrirán un contratiempo que les impedirá llegar a la ceremonia.

Muchas cosas me dice la voz. Paso todas y cada una de ellas por alto. Papá y mamá llegaron esta mañana y están sentados en primera fila; ya me los imagino, a mi padre quejándose y a mi madre soltando las primeras lágrimas antes de tiempo. El pastel reposa tranquilo sobre una mesa redonda ubicada junto a la principal, a salvo de posibles dedazos, cucharadas y maldades varias por parte de los niños y de algún adulto goloso. Las rosas y los jazmines están en donde deben estar y los invitados también. Ambos aguardándome. El perfume dulzón se entremezcla con las conversaciones y las risas características de una cálida tarde de julio, formando una pareja tan pintoresca como inigualable. Ambos esperándome.

Mis manos tiemblan. Tengo miedo. ¿Se habrá corrido el maquillaje? ¿Madame habrá recordado ajustar esa pinza del corsé que tanto me molestaba la semana pasada? En un impulso perfeccionista, y aprovechando que Ginny decidió darme por perdida y retirarse, corro al espejo más cercano del vestíbulo para cerciorarme.

Vaya. Sí que estoy irreconocible. En un principio descreí de la exclamación de mi amiga ante el resultado final de mi "proceso de embellecimiento", como ella optó por llamarlo, pero ahora que contemplo a esta mujer radiante y segura de si misma, le creo. Mi cabello… ¿quién habrá sido el domador que osó enfrentarse a tan desafiante fiera? De mis rizos, ni rastro. Me pregunto si a Draco le molestará este cambio. Él afirma adorar mi melena tal cual es.

Seguramente va a molestarse. Se enfadará tanto y comprenderá que no soy lo suficientemente fina y elegante y aristocrática para él y se marchará y yo no puedo vivir sin él y la voz me dice que es mi culpa porque la idea de casarnos es una locura y él se irá y no puedo respirar y tengo miedo, mucho pero mucho miedo…

- ¿Todo en orden, Granger?

El causante de mis temores, el motivo por el que la voz retumba en mi mente, se ha materializado frente a mí. De más está decir que no creo para nada en esa ridiculez de "el novio no puede ver a la novia antes de la ceremonia". A la porra con la mala suerte.

Trato de aparentar seguridad, alzando la barbilla y adoptando una pose firme. Pero mi futuro marido, acercándose a mí con las manos en los bolsillos y esa mirada felina que hace que mi corazón lata embravecido, me lo pone bastante difícil.

- Te pregunté si estaba todo en orden, Hermione. Luces muy pálida – murmura igual que si estuviera contándome el más bajo de sus secretos. Me llevo la mano al cuello en un acto reflejo, respirando entrecortadamente, y lo primero en lo que se me ocurre pensar es en el contraste visual que haremos: el tono beige pálido de mi atuendo contra el negro azabache de su traje, camisa y corbata incluidos. Muy a mi pesar, un recuerdo pecaminoso surge de sopetón entre mis pensamientos. El negro, hay que admitirlo, le sienta espectacular a Draco. Un ángel proveniente del mismísimo Hades.

- Y ahora te sonrojas – se acerca más, mi espacio personal conquistado por él - ¿Por qué será?

- Sólo estaba… - hago una pausa para aclarar mi garganta – recordando algo. Nada importante, a decir verdad. ¿Qué… qué es lo que haces aquí?

Clava sus ojos en mí, sonriendo cual diablillo travieso. Se ve más atractivo que nunca.

- Todo el mundo está esperándote. Principalmente yo – pronuncia las últimas dos letras con deleite – Cuanto más prisa te des con todo este rollo… ya, con la _boda _– se expresa con afectación y burla al mismo tiempo, recibiendo de mi parte una mirada asesina. Sabe perfectamente que odio que le llame el rollo, sobre todo cuando fue él mismo el autor intelectual del hecho. Se aproxima más, aún si eso es posible, y coloca su boca justo al lado de mi oído derecho. Me tiene con el corazón en un puño, y lo sabe.

- ¿Qué? – lo insto a continuar.

- Como te decía, cuanta más prisa te des con la boda… -otra vez ese irritante tonito –más rápido podré sacarte ese vestido, cariño.

Golpe bajo, y de los importantes. Mis pulmones se cierran, negándose a funcionar si Draco planea ametrallarme con tales propuestas luego de que nuestra unión se formalice. De me corazón, mejor ni hablemos.

- Pues lamento decirle, señor Malfoy, que tendrá que esperar un buen rato porque todavía falta la fiesta – le informó, sonrisa de suficiencia mediante. El miedo sigue allí, latente aunque ligeramente apaciguado por la perspectiva de Draco mencionando el después. Si quiere quitarme el vestido después de la boda es porque estará en ella. Ergo: no se marchará.

- Buen punto, señora Malfoy – Merlín, creo que acabo de derretirme – Me doy por vencido, pero hasta dentro de una hora, ¿entendido? – arquea su ceja izquierda y me besa rápidamente en los labios. Casémonos aquí, Draco. Casémonos aquí, sin el escrutinio de la gente. Sin las flores, sin el pastel, sin los invitados. Tú. Yo.

¿Acaso estoy llorando? La sonrisa se borra automáticamente del rostro del joven guapo y elegante que se encuentra sosteniéndome la cintura, y es reemplazada por un ceño fruncido y una expresión preocupada. Me es imposible distinguir bien sus rasgos: sólo veo borrones, colores que giran en espiral a mi alrededor, el miedo envolviéndome en su abrazo letal e impidiéndome verlo, a Draco. Mi amor.

- ¿Qué sucede, cariño? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Hice algo malo? ¿Dije algo malo?

¡Suena tan apenado! ¡Si pudiera decirle que la única culpable de esto soy yo!

- Es… es que…. – la coherencia desaparece y sólo puedo balbucear retazos inconexos – tengo miedo.

Ya está. Lo dije. De pronto todo se aquieta. El miedo pierde fuerza. Se esconde. Lo expulso de mí, a medida que Draco va abriendo sus ojos grises, tan grises como la tormenta, y me observa fijamente.

- ¿Miedo?

- Sí, suena tonto, lo sé – trato de excusarme, de anteponer la razón a este agujero negro que siento en mi estómago – pero tengo miedo, Draco. Temo que de un momento a otro te des cuenta de que esto es un error, de que no estoy a tu altura y te vayas. No quiero que me dejes – sollozo, sin poder evitarlo – no me dejes, por favor…

Un segundo de silencio. Sus manos grandes se cierran en torno a mis ojos y la fuerza de su mirada me condiciona a levantar la vista para encontrarme con su rostro a milímetros de distancia. Los labios apretados, la mandíbula cuadrada y dura. Parece que se ha enojado; no obstante, lo conozco más que a la palma de mi mano como para determinar que no es así.

El miedo, aparentemente, ha encontrado un nuevo morador.

- ¿Crees que esto es un error, Hermione? – me sujeta con rudeza, escupiendo la pregunta.

- Yo no… lo siento…

- Contéstame.

No es una orden. Draco no ordena. Impone. Su perfume me hipnotiza, entorpece mis neuronas. Quiero besar su cuello, ese rincón especial del que me ha hecho poseedora, quiero aspirar su esencia y llenarme de ella hasta la saciedad. Este es mi refugio.

- No, no lo creo… no – al fin consigo sosegarme, hablando despacio y claro – Es lo mejor que podría haberme pasado nunca. No es un error, no… - su piel luce tan irresistible, tan apetecible. Imposible refrenarse. Deposito un beso tenue sobre su nuez de Adán, inhalando su efluvio seductor. Mis labios recorren el Quiero que me crea, ver en sus ojos el convencimiento que yo no vi en los míos cuando examiné mi aspecto frente al espejo. Que no se vaya, por favor.

- Si estás arrepentida, si quieres… irte o algo parecido – las fracturas en su voz son imperceptibles – no voy a permitirlo. No lo haré.

Como para enfatizar su advertencia, me envuelve en uno de esos abrazos que me hacen perder la conciencia, tan suyo, y alza mi barbilla con sus manos para que yo lo mire. Las puntas de sus dedos se deslizan desde arriba hacia abajo por mi mejilla mojada.

- Lo sé. He esperado este momento durante tanto tiempo, Draco. Fui una insensata. Creí, por un instante, que tú…

- Ya no importa qué es lo que creíste, Hermione. En serio, no tiene importancia – me corta al ver que yo me dispongo a replicar – El hecho es que tú y yo estamos aquí, juntos.

Cierro los ojos. Interpreto a la perfección el significado detrás de esta última frase. Lo importante es que nos amamos.

- Ahora… - sonríe, y doy gracias a Merlín porque lo hace - ¿podrías venir a casarte conmigo?

Se separa suavemente, extendiéndome la mano para invitarme al resto de nuestras vidas. Sucumbo finalmente ante este gesto, aferrándome a ella como si fuera lo único real. Claro que voy. Claro que quiero.

- Por cierto, ¿dónde se han metido tus rizos?

La fiesta está terminando. Las últimas rosas han dejado caer sus pétalos, y el tío Barney (familiar de Hermione, por supuesto) acaba de emprender una intensa búsqueda en pos de un trago o siquiera algo para beber con cualquier tipo de graduación alcohólica. ¿De dónde han salido tantos niños? Uno es de Nott; el pequeño de cabello castaño oscuro que corre de aquí para allá gritando con una vara en la mano cual guerrero con sed de sangre. Y en cuanto a los demás, desconozco sus respectivos padres. ¿Esa niña, la que duerme plácidamente al lado de la tarima, no es de Lovegood?

No, lo dudo. De todas formas, planeo esperar el tiempo suficiente como para acostumbrarme a la idea de tener mocosos revoloteando todo el día a nuestro alrededor, sin dejarnos en paz un segundo. ¡Qué lata! Lo único que hacen es llorar, pedir, y cagarse encima. Déjenme disfrutar de, al menos, dos años de una plácida vida marital, y luego tendremos todos los niños que quieran.

Oh, oh. No me gusta la manera en que Hermione está observando a ese Judas en miniatura. Ese brillo en sus ojos, la ternura de su sonrisa… mmm, quizás un año de vida marital baste y sobre.

Hermione. Mi esposa. Está sentada a mi lado, con una mano entrelazada a la mía y la otra ocupada, jugueteando con un jazmín de forma inconsciente. La vista fija en el niño, y la cabeza en Ottery Saint Catchpole. La única representante de la familia Weasley que consiguió dejar su monumental rencor de lado para dignarse a venir se marchó hace una hora, acompañada de Potter y su gesto ceñudo permanente. Es fácil imaginarse lo difícil que debe haberles resultado venir hasta aquí, recordar todo el dolor que la Mansión Malfoy significa para ellos. La figura de mi padre, sobre todas las cosas.

Claro que él no pudo asistir. Tampoco lo habría hecho si hubiera podido, pero en fin. A estas alturas, debe estar retorciéndose en una celda podrida de Azkaban. Allá él. Y mi madre… ay, mi madre. Se merece un monumento en su honor. Compartir más de tres horas de su vida con gente que detesta seguramente fue un suplicio para ella, sólo comparable al hecho de verme casado con una hija de muggles. Si a esto le sumamos el que yo haya decidido celebrar el matrimonio aquí, en la Mansión, tiene razones de sobra para dejar de dirigirme la palabra por el resto de su vida

No obstante, es mi madre. Eso no va a cambiar jamás. Así que soportó estoicamente todo el rato con su mejor cara de diplomacia y se acercó a saludar a Hermione de la misma forma. Pude percibir por el rabillo del ojo, mientras Pansy me brindaba uno de sus letales abrazos que te cortan la respiración, que le susurró algo en el oído a mi recién declarada esposa que hizo que ésta se sonrojara y le dedicara su sonrisa más radiante. Será cuestión de ejercer las tácticas para obtener información marca Malfoy. Nunca fallan.

Hermione y mi madre jamás lograrán estrechar su relación. Eso hay que descontarlo desde ahora. Pero, en el transcurso de las cuatro semanas en las que Narcissa se dedicó a planear la boda en conjunto con Hermione, podría decirse que llegaron a mejorar el trato para con la otra. Como era de esperarse, tuvieron sus diferencias a lo largo del camino: que si debían usar fresias en lugar de rosas, que si los vestidos de las damas de honor eran demasiado largos y un sinfín de situaciones más. Hermione quería una ceremonia lo más sencilla posible, mientras que mi madre deseaba todo lo contrario. Al final, es complicado determinar quién ganó. La fiesta fue normal pero elegante, breve pero distinguida. Algo así como una conjugación de Hermione y yo, o mejor dicho de mi madre, quien fue la que organizó todo. Para lo único que colaboré fue para retirar el dinero de Gringotts. Y de verdad lo agradezco: la disposición de las mesas no es algo de lo que me hubiera gustado encargarme.

Hermione se ve cansada. Yo también lo estoy. Demasiada gente para saludar, demasiadas emociones juntas que nos sobrecogieron esta noche, demasiadas luces, demasiado ruido. Mucho, mucho, mucho. El rostro de la mujer a mi lado posee pequeñas perlas de sudor desperdigadas por la piel, mas el maquillaje permanece inmaculado. Lo mismo sucede con el peinado, aunque de desarmarlo me encargaré yo mismo más tarde. Se me escapa una sonrisa sin quererlo al imaginarme lo que nos depara en la luna de miel.

El jazmín que zarandeaba de un lado a otro cae al suelo de madera. La banda comienza a tocar una melodía lenta, con un dejo triste que revolotea en cada acorde. Los pocos invitados que quedan son despachados cordialmente por mi madre y Astoria, y yo rodeo a Hermione con mis brazos para resguardar sus sollozos y evitar que se derrumbe del todo.

- ¿Por qué no están aquí? ¿Por qué? Me mentiste, Draco…

- No te mentí, mi amor. Yo tampoco sabía que al final iban a desistir de la invitación… - mi garganta se vuelve de granito y el impulso de romperle la cara a Ronald Weasley me invade por una fracción de segundo – lo siento mucho. En verdad lo siento.

Los extraña. A aquellos que le dieron la espalda, que prefirieron seguir en sus trece antes que acompañarla en el momento más importante de su vida, los extraña. Para ser completamente franco, no los culpo. Ni a ella, ni a ellos. Después de todo, yo tampoco me hubiera puesto una túnica de gala para ver cómo la que otrora fuera mi mujer yace feliz en manos de tu peor enemigo. Perfectamente comprensible.

Sin embargo, le duele. Su dolor parece traspasar sus poros y golpearme con la fuerza de diez mil huracanes. Sé que Hermione hubiera dado hasta lo que no tiene por verlos aquí junto a ella, a su familia del corazón. A los que compartieron risas, llantos, cumpleaños, vacaciones, Navidades… se siente sola como jamás lo ha estado. Teme que no puedan perdonarla por lo que hizo. Teme que esa parte vital de su existencia conformada por los Weasley se pierda para siempre, enterrada bajo el odio y la rabia que ellos sienten por mí, por lo que ella acaba de formalizar hace apenas horas.

Sí. Es mi culpa – no seré tan hipócrita como para negarlo – y lo acepto. Pero ni por esas voy a renunciar a Hermione. No ahora que finalmente puedo abrazarla sin trabas, ni compromisos arreglados. Ahora que nuestro futuro nos pertenece a nosotros.

La única que apareció fue la comadreja menor. Y San Potter, cómo no. Debo admitir que me gustó ver la pequeña sonrisa que se formó en la cara de Hermione al encontrarse con su amiga, firme y estoica junto a su mejor amigo y salvador del mundo mágico. Sus amigos. Un pedacito de ese gran conjunto que precisamente hoy había decidido ignorarla. Potter, por su parte, se dirigió a mí de la misma forma en que lo hace todos los malditos días; un saludo parco pero cortés, la misma respuesta por mi parte y ya. Trabajar juntos no ha sido pan comido durante este último mes, sin embargo lo hemos podido sobrellevar como hombres civilizados. Weasley se limitó a pretender olvidar que tanto Hermione como yo somos personas de carne y hueso, por lo que ahora parece moverse dentro de su burbuja personal. Todo con tal de evitarnos.

La única mancha que afea lo que habría podido culminar como un evento fantástico. Los Weasley, por alguna razón en particular que aún desconozco, siempre se las arreglan para fastidiar mis planes. Qué ironía. Y si de conclusiones estamos hablando, yo también tengo miedo. Por supuesto que no es de la misma índole que Hermione, pero miedo al fin.

Miedo… de que no la perdonen. Que continúen como si nada con sus alegres vidas campesinas mientras Hermione muere cada día un poco más, subsumida en la tristeza y el olvido. Lo noto, cada vez que el tema sale a relucir por más que lo evito a rajatabla.

Veo esa sombra del color del ébano apoderarse de la luz que poseen sus ojos miel. Su risa se apaga. Calla, ausente, e interrumpe lo que hasta ese momento está haciendo o diciendo para permitir que las lágrimas, impunes, rueden sobre sus mejillas. La consuelo diciéndole que todo pasará, y después de unos minutos se recompone e intenta hacerme creer que ya lo ha superado. Siempre la misma conducta, incluso hoy en el día de nuestra boda.

Y yo no puedo continuar dándole este placebo, lastimándola de esta forma. Todavía conservo la pequeña esperanza de que un buen día de estos opten por descargar todo su odio en mí y la dejen en paz a ella, reconciliándose de una endemoniada vez por todas. Esto aún no sucede. Hermione va de mal en peor, y si hay algo que detestaría más que a los Weasley es ver que mi linda esposa se transforma en un muerto viviente por culpa de los Weasley.

Que conste que traté. Intenté comunicarme con ellos de todas las maneras que estaban a mi alcance. Cartas, citaciones, lo que fuera con tal de que Hermione se recompusiera. Hasta probé, tras reunir todo el valor y la entereza posibles, abordar al cabeza de familia en el Ministerio un día, pero fue inútil. Rompieron las cartas, rechazaron las citaciones. El gesto más decente, por llamarlo de alguna manera, provino de Ginevra: cuando Hermione le llevó la invitación a nuestra boda a la Madriguera (lo cual conllevó una pequeña discusión, como era de esperarse), la aceptó de sus manos para luego cerrarle la puerta en las narices sin siquiera decirle adiós. Ya pueden imaginarse cómo volvió Hermione a casa ese día. Todavía no logro comprender cómo es que al final acordó venir. Todo un misterio para mí.

En fin, así es como están las cosas. Hermione para de llorar y comienza a besarme de una manera espectacularmente deliciosa, así que me olvido del resto del mundo con el único propósito de corresponderle como se merece. Estamos solos, ¿por qué no hacerlo?

- Si viniste a jodernos, mejor será que te vayas por donde has venido, Weasley.

- Sólo quiero hablar con mi amiga, ¿está bien, Greengrass? Lamento que mi pobreza sea un insulto para tu aristocrática cara de tonta, pero tú no eres nadie para…

- ¡Ron!

¿Weasley? ¿Aquí? ¿Y la llamó mi amiga?

El mundo o se ha vuelto loco, o bien ha vuelto a la normalidad.

Hermione corre a toda velocidad, atravesando la pista de baile en su totalidad, para reencontrarse con su zarrapastroso amigo de la infancia. Abrazados, dan vueltas en círculo, riendo y llorando igual que en una de esas pastelosas películas muggles que Hermione me obliga a mirar de tanto en tanto. La estúpida banda, a quien mi madre parece haberle pagado veinticuatro puñeteras horas de música ininterrumpida, empieza a tocar un vals muy alegre y movido. Si sigo mirando voy a explotar, o a vomitar, o las dos cosas a la vez. Me retiro despacio hacia una de las ventanas del salón especialmente armado para la ocasión, y alzo la vista para encontrarme con una noche límpida, salpicada de estrellas titilantes. La Luna, impasible, parece alentarme a observarlos.

No puedo. Es un momento íntimo de Hermione, su momento. Lo que secretamente está esperando desde que abrió los ojos a primera hora de la mañana. No debo. Lo único que me queda es reproducir una imagen mental de los hechos en mi cabeza. Al fin y al cabo no puedo ver, mas puedo oír.

- Viniste - la voz de ella suena entrecortada a causa del ajetreo recién ocasionado por la llegada triunfal del cabeza de zanahoria.

- Sí, lo sé – Merlín, este hombre es una luminaria– Me costó lo mío, Hermione, pero lo hice.

- Gracias, Ron, muchas gracias por venir. De verdad aprecio que lo hayas hecho.

- Sé… - se detiene; él también se vislumbra emocionado – lo importante que era para ti que yo estuviera aquí, a pesar de todo lo sucedido entre nosotros…

- Antes de que prosigas, quiero hacerte saber que cualquier ofensa que me hayas hecho en el pasado es eso, parte del pasado

- Yo iba a decirte lo mismo, tú sabes… - otro silencio, es más que seguro que tanto él como ella fijaron la vista en mi dirección – es historia. Quiero… quiero que volvamos a ser amigos, Hermione. Como antes.

- Bueno… -ella titubea, es un abismo descomunal el que se propone cruzar – sinceramente, Ron, dudo que todo vuelva a ser como antes – él asiente – pero por mi parte, podríamos intentarlo.

- Por la mía también.

- Qué bueno, qué bueno… – Hermione se ha quedado sin palabras. Los dos nos damos cuenta y sonreímos ante este fenómeno de la naturaleza - ¿Viniste solo?

La pregunta del millón de Galleons. Se da a continuación un silencio prolongado, cargado de negativas y diálogos limitados a la comprensión exclusiva de ambos, y al final Hermione lo entiende. Los demás no han venido. No van a venir. Ellos, supongo yo, necesitan un poco más de tiempo para digerir este acontecimiento tan chocante y, de acuerdo a ellos, perjudicial para Hermione. Creo que ha llegado la hora de regresar junto a mi esposa.

No llora. Es fuerte. Lo mira a los ojos a Weasley, y él le sonríe de forma cómplice, infantil. Vuelve a abrazarlo con una violencia amedrentadora, quizás intentando retenerlo para siempre. El hombre percibe mi presencia inmediata y rompe el contacto, adoptando un gesto adusto.

- Debo irme, Hermione. Te veré en el Ministerio, o si lo prefieres…- fue tan fácil leerle el pensamiento. "Puedes venir a la Madriguera" iba a culminar la oración. La opción incorrecta. Todavía no. La herida aún no acaba de cerrarse – mejor lo planeamos más adelante.

Hermione también se dio cuenta de lo mismo. Se muerde el labio, conteniendo las ganas de llorar, y le corresponde la sonrisa a la comadreja.

- Claro, cuando tú quieras.

Él da un paso hacia delante, la besa en la frente y se va. Hermione lo observa alejarse hasta que la mata de cabello pelirrojo que cubre su cabezota deja de distinguirse en la distancia; a continuación se gira para enfrentarme.

Es increíble como, por medio de un gesto, una mirada o una caricia, nos entendemos a la perfección. Las palabras son un mero complemento en nuestra relación. Se nos dan mejor los silencios.

- ¿Podemos irnos? – vuelvo a ofrecerle mi mano. Ella ríe, ya liberada de una de sus tantas cargas.

- Ahora sí. Vámonos.

* * *

La habitación está en penumbras. La cama con doseles comparte el blanco en toda su extensión, despidiendo un suave perfume difícil de identificar. Las puertas están abiertas de par en par invitando a la brisa nocturna a acariciar a los huéspedes, a seducirlos. Se siente tentador, pero el hombre y la mujer declinan la oferta. La noche no se da por vencida. El viento cadencioso recubre sus pieles atrayéndolos hacia sí. Quiere conservarlos antes de que el Sol, símbolo de su muerte, los atrape en sus redes y deban despertar para enfrentarse al mundo. Ellos vuelven a decir que no.

Él, tendido sobre las sábanas, apoya su cabeza sobre sus manos entrelazadas. El cansancio de la jornada transcurrida recae sobre él, adormeciéndolo por momentos. Ella se sumerge en la compleja tarea de desarmar su inmenso peinado, horquilla por horquilla, frente al tocador de madera emplazado en la habitación. Es una tarea ardua que requiere de mucha paciencia, de lo que desafortunadamente, ella carece en estos instantes. Resopla y suelta alguna palabrota en voz baja para que su marido no la oiga, ya que esto desencadenaría una sarta de burlas y comentarios sarcásticos que no está dispuesta a tolerar.

Él la observa. Su cabello cae en cascada, ondulándose y ganándole a las pociones alisadoras por quién sabe qué vez consecutiva. Sus ojos están cerrados, coronados por pestañas negras y espesas. Aprieta los labios presa del fastidio, lo que lo hace reír disimuladamente. Sus hombros descubiertos son sucedidos por una hilera de diminutos botones que sostienen el vestido. La falda amplia le da un aire angelical que realza sus rasgos. Sus pies descalzos disfrutan del frío del suelo de madera, ya que aquello instrumentos de tortura conocidos como tacones han quedado muy bien olvidados a los pies de la cama. Sus manos, hábiles en cualquier ámbito, intentan desempeñarse lo más rápido posible en su tarea.

Es hermosa. Hermosa, maravillosa, perfecta. Suya. Suya y hermosa para siempre. Ideas comienzan a invadir su mente, ideas que los involucran a ambos desnudos y sudorosos, excitados. Ideas que quiere convertir en acciones inmediatamente. Pero ella parece no estar por la labor. Su peinado está a años luz de reducirse a su melena acostumbrada. Él decide darle una mano, un poco por la opresiva urgencia de sus pantalones, y otro poco porque de repente se ha visto a sí mismo cautivado por sus hebras castañas. Desea hundir sus manos en ellas, y así lo hará.

Ella nota su cercanía, y no dice nada. "Draco se trae algo entre manos", piensa inocentemente. Lo que sucede a continuación la toma por sorpresa: él le quita las pocas horquillas que ha conseguido extraer, las deposita sobre el tocador y la toma por las muñecas para sujetar sus brazos.

- ¿Puedo ayudarte? – ella arquea una ceja. Se pregunta por qué pide permiso cuando va a hacerlo de todas formas. Da igual: se encoge de hombros para luego afirmar con la mirada y darle su aprobación. Él sonríe, leyéndole el pensamiento como si se tratara de su propia psiquis. Sí, no es precisamente lo que se llama un experto en asuntos capilares. No obstante, sus manos se las arreglarán bastante bien.

Ella arquea ambas cejas. Lo que logró desmadejar en veinte minutos, él lo está igualando en segundos. Resguarda su risa, consciente de que es capaz de desatar una guerra de cosquillas de la que no saldrá victoriosa, y se deja llevar. La sensación de sus dedos acariciando su cabello es sublime. Él es rudo, pero delicado. Una delicadeza que no tiene explicación.

Antes de que pueda darse cuenta, finaliza. Ella sabe a dónde va a apuntar a continuación. Él besa su cuello una, dos, tres veces; acto seguido sus manos se posan en su cintura para obligarla a voltearse. Sus bocas se regocijan ante el encuentro. El beso es puro fuego, promesa de lo que está por acontecer. Él lame y muerde sus labios, no le importa ser brusco. A ella tampoco. Lentamente se acercan al lecho, sin abandonar la danza que han emprendido. Él la deposita sobre la seda color marfil, apreciando el aumento de su ritmo cardíaco que, está seguro, ha ocurrido por su causa. Ella reprime la intención de pedirle a gritos que le arranque el vestido, sufriendo por dentro. A él le gusta ir despacio, con malicia, hacerla esperar hasta que esté a punto de entrar en erupción.

- Voltéate.

Ella obedece. No es necesario escuchar un por favor. No de él. Hace ademán de retirar su cabello a un costado, para que no estorbe. Él se lo impide. Su mano viril e impoluta atrapa ese mar de bucles de un solo movimiento y lo jala hacia atrás, mordiéndola con fuerza en el punto de unión entre la línea de su cuello y su mandíbula. Ella le ofrece un gemido gutural en respuesta, logrando que su lujuria se exacerbe. La besa, marcando territorio a medida que desciende espalda abajo, obteniendo más y más gemidos. Ella anuda sus dedos con los de él, en un vil intento de descargar la tensión eléctrica que recorre su cuerpo. Alza los brazos a la altura de su cabeza y allí permanecen, ella atrapada bajo la presión de las manos de su carcelero. Ruega a Merlín que se de prisa. Le será imposible controlarse esta vez.

Él se topa con su primer objetivo. Sus dientes capturan el primer botón perlado y lo liberan de su amarre. Ella grita. Allí va el segundo botón. Un botón, luego un beso en esa piel que sabe a vainilla y a pecado. Un botón, un beso. Sus manos siguen unidas. Él llega al final del recorrido, jadeando, y carraspea para llamar la atención de ella. De este modo conseguirá que le devuelva sus manos intactas.

- ¿Sucede algo? – ladra ella. Falta sólo un condenado botón.

- Nada en especial – la diversión se hace presente en su tono de voz, fastidiándola en extremo – Me pareció oportuno detenerme para comentarte, por si te interesaba saberlo, que una de mis fantasías eróticas recurrentes – los dientes se preparan para actuar – era ésta.

- ¿En serio? ¿Desvestir a una novia?

En realidad se trataba de desvestirte a ti, vestida como una novia. Básicamente todas se reducen a quitarte la ropa. Lo único que varía es el atuendo.

Bueno… - ella ríe nerviosa, recordando diversas situaciones –dado que las otras fantasías ya las has trasladado a la realidad, y de eso puedo dar fe… - ahora es él el que ríe – te aconsejo que le des un cierre a ésta de una maldita vez por todas.

-Como usted ordene, señorita.

- Señorita no. Señora – lo corrigió ella, riendo aún más fuerte.

Él acepta gentilmente la corrección y sus dientes hacen el resto, arrancando el trozo redondo de nácar del satén beige y haciéndolo desaparecer.

- Ahora mírame.

Ella piensa más rápido. Luego de una tarde lluviosa en la que no tenían otra cosa para hacer… bueno, en realidad sí tenían algo para hacer pero ella argumentó que era lo único que hacían en todas las ocasiones en las que el ocio tomaba el control… resolvieron determinar quién de los dos era el que pensaba más rápido. Ella ganó. Porque es la que piensa más rápido de los dos.

- Primero, quítame el vestido.

El satén cayendo al suelo pesadamente y ella enfrentándose a él suceden ambos en un mismo instante. Ella cubre sus pechos desnudos con una mano, segura de que son el blanco principal y de que su marido irá por ellos en cuanto se deshaga de su débil escudo. Todavía le provocan pudor algunas cosas. Pero no. La lengua de él elige paladea su vientre, marcando círculos alrededor de su ombligo y saboreando la textura de su superficie. Las siempre astutas manos destierran las medias blancas en un ademán lento y vigorizante, que no hace más que excitarla a pleno y hacerla sentirse inútil. Ella es la que está recibiendo más placer de los dos en este momento. O al menos así lo cree. Él se halla en las puertas del Edén.

Ahora restan las bragas del mismo tono del vestido. A él le parece un poco…demasiado revelador.

- Más te vale que uses esto pura y exclusivamente conmigo, Hermione. Nada de ir al doctor o a cualquier otro sanador de esos que te obligan a desvestirte.

- Lo que tú digas, papá.

Él ríe. Ahora todo es motivo de risa. La prenda atraviesa la recta final a lo largo de sus piernas menudas y tostadas, para terminar reposando sobre el encaje y la alfombra repleta de arabescos. Hermione en su estado puro. Lo más bello que alguna vez haya existido. Él se lo hace saber.

Ella cierra los ojos. Está a punto de desvanecerse por culpa del calor. El éxtasis la envuelve, pero no la hace olvidar que aún falta que él se desnude. Quiere ayudar en la empresa, repetir el proceso con los botones de su camisa. Y cuando quiere algo, lo consigue.

- Todavía no, querido esposo. Es mi turno.

Él se reclina, alistándose para probar un poco de su propia medicina. Ella, dejando atrás el contrastante hecho de que está completamente desnuda mientras que él sigue conservando la mayor parte de su vestuario, ronronea. Adiós a la camisa. Los gemidos de él son roncos, salvajes. Todo un Malfoy. Ella se deleita con la vista de su pecho marcado y níveo, desparramando besos y mordidas con total libertad. Él ruge.

- Hermione, te estás pasando…

- La noche es joven, cariño – susurra ella, dándole a entender que sus planes no se acaban aquí.

Por fin llega al cinturón. Un rápido movimiento, y su mano derecha lo retira de un tirón. Él no comprende nada. Sutilmente, ella toma las riendas del asunto. Hacen contacto visual. Las palabras son dejadas de lado, igual que siempre.

_- No te atrevas, Hermione. _

_- Oh, claro que sí. _

_- No lo hagas, Hermione. _

_- Mírame y trata de detenerme. _

_- Ya, basta. No es divertido. _

_- Puede que para ti no lo sea, pero para mí sí. El alumno supera al maestro._

Ella desabrocha sus pantalones, muerta de vergüenza y ansiosa por lo que llevará a cabo. Es una maldad de su parte, bien que lo sabe. Aunque también sabe que a él le disgustará muy poco, o casi nada.

Por medio de un ademán conjunto, logra despachar sus pantalones… y su bóxer tan negro como el traje. Caen al piso, van a parar al pequeño montículo que se ha formado.

Ambos están en igualdad de condiciones. Ella se sienta a horcajadas sobre él, haciéndole creer por un segundo que va a morir si no la penetra, y luego se retira para así poder prodigarle la más intensa de las caricias. Su miembro se convulsiona al sentir la boca de ella, tan pequeña y aguda, moviéndose sensualmente desde adentro hacia afuera. Lo está arrastrando al infierno, cuando hacía apenas minutos escuchaba las campanas del Paraíso resonando en sus oídos. Su mano se aferra torpemente a un mechón de su cabello y presiona a su dueña para que profundice el contacto. Ella suspira, su aliento caliente golpea directamente sobre su zona erógena más sensible y lo hace perder el control por completo.

Transcurridos unos eternos minutos, ella decide detenerse. Alza la cabeza para evaluar los resultados de su maquiavélico complot: él yace inerte con los brazos fláccidos a ambos lados de su cuerpo y su lengua de fuego relame sus labios secos. Nada mal. Regresa a su posición original, ambos rozándose de la manera más íntima posible, lo que ocasiona que él reviva. Bastará un suspiro para que ambos habiten los terrenos de Lucifer.

- ¿Listo, Draco? – ya no hay vuelta atrás. Ella se posiciona, sintiendo palpitar al objeto de sus anteriores torturas. Ninguno de los dos puede esperar más.

- Más listo que nunca, Hermione.

Ambos se observan. Se miden. Quieren hacerse el amor hasta desfallecer, hasta llegar a un orgasmo tan poderoso que los haga temblar y sentirse morir en los brazos del otro. Ambos se sonríen. Listos o no, allá vamos.

Lo que sucede a partir de este momento… la noche se encargará de contarlo mejor que yo. Dulces sueños.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado. Y ya saben: críticas, sugerencias, etc**

**Gracias por leer!**

**Elianela  
**


	9. Mar de amor

**Anteúltimo chap. Extremadamente cursi y melancólico, y ahora que lo pienso extremadamente OoC, pero en fin. Es producto de mi estado de ánimo. Considérense advertidas/os**.

**Espero que les guste, y ya saben: críticas, sugerencias, etc.**

**Hoy: la canción que elegí es "Sea of Love", de Cat Power. Les ruego encarecidamente que la escuchen.**

**Sin más preámbulos, el chap.**

**Enjoy!**

**Elianela**

**

* * *

**

_¿Recuerdas el día en que nació Bethan? _

_Sí, Hermione. Es uno de los recuerdos más vívidos que tengo._

_

* * *

  
_

Eras tan pequeñita, mi niña. Cabías en la palma de mi mano. Al principio me asusté, pensé que tu salud estaba en peligro y que te irías de este mundo tan pronto como habías llegado. Pero una sonrisa de tu madre y la reconfortante palmada en la espalda del sanador fueron prueba suficiente de lo contrario. Mis temores se desvanecieron en cuanto te tuve en mis brazos por primera vez.

¿Eras de verdad? ¿O tan sólo un producto de mi mente? ¿Cómo podías ser tantas cosas, significar tanto, importarme tanto? Debo admitir que hasta ese momento no me había tomado tan en serio mi rol paterno. Había recibido, y con justa razón, varios coscorrones de parte de Hermione, acompañados de latiguillos tales como "Tú nunca madurarás, Malfoy" o "¿No te das cuenta de que ahora tendrás una hija a la que cuidar?"

Pues la verdad es que no. No me había dado cuenta hasta ese instante, mi respiración se dificultó y de pronto sentía ganas de salir corriendo. Yo, estaba convencido, no era material de padre considerando mis patéticos antecedentes. El miedo a cometer los mismos errores que Lucius me acorralaba siempre que podía, habiendo elegido el día de tu nacimiento como la oportunidad perfecta para recordarme que por mis venas corría la misma sangre que la de mi padre. Y que él se había comportado como un auténtico imbécil conmigo.

Lo último que yo quería era que tú sufrieras por mi causa. Además, era irresponsable y muy pocas veces me tomaba algo en serio. No deseaba eso para ti. Tú te merecías algo mejor que yo, alguien más capaz y dispuesto a afrontar esta tarea con sentido común y entereza. Alguien más valiente que yo.

Sí, era un maldito cobarde. Me daba miedo hacerte daño, no saber qué hacer contigo. Toda mi vida había estado seguro de todo… y ahora tú venías a desbaratar el asunto. Tampoco quería defraudar a Hermione, se veía tan ilusionada con el prospecto de formar nuestra pequeña familia… en fin, mi cabeza era un desastre. Miles de pensamientos se arremolinaban dejándome sin escapatoria, condenándome a enfrentarme a ti.

El sanador se acercó cargándote, y las ganas de huir crecieron a ritmo agigantado. Quise decirle que el padre no era yo, que yo era un inepto que a la primera de cambio te dejaría caer o te lastimaría. Pero tenía la boca seca.

Antes de que pudiera siquiera moverme o incluso darme cuenta, el hombre te colocó en mis brazos.

- Toda suya, señor Malfoy. La señora está bien, ahora está durmiendo. Si quiere puede pasar a verla en un momento.

Al ver que no le respondía, idiotizado como me hallaba, susurró:

- Tranquilo, que no es de porcelana. Aunque lo parece, ¿verdad?

- ¿Es normal que sea… tan pequeña?

La pregunta brotó de mis labios como un cuestionamiento.

- Sí, es cierto que el peso no es el que se esperaba pero de todas formas, se encuentra en excelente estado. La tenemos bajo control, no se preocupe.

Asentí, o le respondí, en realidad no lo recuerdo. Sólo sentí su palmada, y luego quedamos tú y yo.

Y el miedo se evaporó. Ya no temía, porque sabía que todo iba a marchar bien. Yo y nadie más que yo era el único que podría cuidarte, que iba a hacerte feliz. El mundo había dejado de dar vueltas a mi alrededor, y de pronto todo era tan claro, tan real, que me parecía mentira haber estado confundido alguna vez.

Tú, hija, tu pequeño corazoncito latiendo a la velocidad de la luz, tus manos diminutas, tu sueño profundo. Sonreí maravillado al percibir cómo tu calor traspasaba la tela de mi camisa, mi piel, hasta calarme los huesos. Te acerqué a mi rostro para poder verte más de cerca. Era difícil determinar de quién habías heredado más rasgos, a pesar de que la nariz de tu madre era inconfundible. Deposité un beso en tu mejilla, oliendo a la vez el perfume que despedías. Un aroma nuevo para mí. Me quedé allí con la nariz apoyada en tu cuello durante lo que me parecieron horas, sintiendo tu pulso acelerado. ¡Qué fantástico! Había habido, a lo largo de mi existencia, pocas ocasiones en las que había estado tan feliz. Casi todas involucraban a tu mamá; sin embargo la cronología iba a renovarse puesto que ahora estabas tú.

Te besé otra vez, y otra. En la punta de la nariz, sobre los ojos cerrados, en la frente. Era increíble. Tanto tiempo hablando de ti, pensando en ti, soñando contigo, planificando por ti. Al fin te tenía en vivo y en directo, como una vez habia escuchado decir a Hermione. Nadie, ni siquiera ella, me había dicho que iba a sentirme así, embargado de felicidad y sonriendo como un estúpido todo el rato.

Bendito sea Merlín por esa estupidez.

No podía dejar de mirarte. Me temo que hasta el día de hoy sigo adoptando la misma conducta. Lo sé, por mucho que te pese. Pero eras tan bella como jamás me lo podría haber imaginado, y eras mía. Una parte de mí, o mejor dicho una gran parte de mí. Enorme. Colosal. Lo mejor de mí. Mi mayor logro.

¿Cómo podías ser tan hermosa? Era irreal, un sueño en el que podría quedarme atrapado para siempre sin querer salir. No obstante, estabas allí. Conmigo. Descansando en los brazos de tu padre… _tu padre_. Sonaba tan grandilocuente y a la vez tan cierto, y la verdad que había en esa simple palabra cayó finalmente sobre mí con una fuerza aplastante.

Yo era tu padre. Yo. Draco Malfoy.

_Draco, vas a ser papá._

Aquella frase, pronunciada por mi esposa tan sólo meses atrás (habían sido nueve, ¿era posible que se sucedieran así de rápido?) retumbó en mis oídos de manera imponente. Sí, yo era tu papá. Aquel a quien podrías acudir en todo momento, aquel en quien te refugiarías cuando los golpes de la vida te dolieran demasiado. Aquel que podría acunarte hasta que cayeras dormida, el único que podría arrancarte una sonrisa genuina y hacer que tocaras las estrellas si me lo pedías. Todo, te lo daría todo y más.

No llores, Bethan. Parezco un viejo cursi, pero es cierto. Y sabes que sigo pensando lo mismo, ¿no? Así que si decides lo contrario, yo… bien, mejor continúo con el relato. Es la última vez que me entrometo en tu relación con tu noviecito, lo juro.

¿En dónde estaba? …oh, ya me acordé.

Tú. Mi pequeña. Recuerdo que volví a acercarte a mí, y gemiste muy quedo, cerca de mi oído. Abriste tu manito lentamente, como si me estuvieras reconociendo. Dejándome llevar por un impulso, mi dedo de tamaño descomunal acarició la palma de tu mano, de la misma forma pausada y suave. Entonces tus dedos se cerraron alrededor del mío y lo aferraste con una energía inversamente proporcional a tu tamaño. Fue… como si supieras quién era yo, como si supieras que no me iba a despegar de ti mientras siguiera con vida y quisieras asegurarte de que eso sucediera. Fue magia. Tu magia, que me había hechizado.

¡Claro que no lloré! Todavía mantengo ciertas costumbres, y un Malfoy que se precie nunca llora. ¿Que qué hay de ti? Bueno, tú eres diferente, mi niña. Pero que quede claro que a tu hermano no se lo perdono. Llámame troglodita si quieres. Soy un hueso duro de roer.

¿Lo ves?, volviste a desviarme del tema. Eres igual que tu madre.

Tu madre. Ya éramos dos los embobados.

- ¿Viste qué preciosa es, Draco? Todo un calco de tu rostro.

Yo no podía hablar. Todavía no. Hasta que no te tuviera entre mis brazos nuevamente no podría hablar. Y Hermione, la lectora de mentes más infalible que conozco, volvió a hacerlo aquella noche cuando murmuró, sonrisa de suficiencia mediante:

- ¿Quieres cargarla un rato más? Dudo que se enoje si duermo un poquito.

Otra vez te tenía para mí, pero la diferencia radicaba en que estabas bien despierta, removiéndote de vez en cuando. Las palabras manaron como de una cascada, una detrás de la otra.

Mmm, estoy en desacuerdo con tu madre – comencé, al mismo tiempo que tomaba asiento en la silla junto a la ventana. El invierno azotaba la ciudad afuera, en el mundo que te esperaba – Eres igual a ella. Mira tus orejas - deslicé las yemas de mis dedos a lo largo de ellas – más parecidas, imposible. Y tu naricita respingada…tan bonita como la de Hermione – reí en voz baja. Tú, al parecer, estuviste de acuerdo conmigo, porque gemiste en respuesta – Sobre el pelo… ya veremos – fingí comentarlo al pasar a la vez que mi mano recorría tu incipiente mata de cabello.

Tu mamá carraspeó a mis espaldas y mi risa se elevó unas octavas. La conocía mejor que a mí mismo para saber cuándo realmente dormía. Todavía lo hago.

- Bethan… - suspiré al pasar, acercándote más si eso era posible. – Mi Bethan.

Las comisuras de tus labios se elevaron, formando un atisbo de sonrisa. A lo lejos, Hermione te imitó. Yo seguí hablándote durante horas, incluso después de que tu madre hubiera caído rendida a los pies de Morfeo. Te conté todo, desde mis tardes de verano en la mansión con tu abuela Narcissa hasta el primer momento en que divisé a tu madre. Te hablé sobre la casa en la que ibas a vivir, esta casa, y sobre lo bonito que tu madre había amueblado el dormitorio que ibas a ocupar. Te conté hasta qué tipo de música me gustaba, ¿puedes creerlo? Lo más curioso de todo, y te lo cuento a riesgo de ser considerado un mentiroso, es que en ningún momento seguiste los pasos de tu madre. Permaneciste despierta durante toda mi cháchara casi sin inmutarte, aparentemente atenta al relato.

La primera prueba de lo extraordinaria que eras, y sigues siendo.

Ustedes tuvieron que quedarse dos días más en San Mungo para que se les practicaran los hechizos de control post natal requeridos por el sanador. Me ardían las manos al pensar que cada vez faltaba menos para sacarte de allí. Estaba harto de que te apartaran de nuestro lado constantemente, sin previo aviso. Quería disfrutar de ti sin la interferencia de nadie. Un adelanto de lo celoso que sería a partir de ese momento. ¿De qué te ríes?

Sí, soy el hombre más celoso y posesivo que existe, ¿y qué? Lo seré hasta el día en que me muera, hija. Así que ya puedes ir olvidándote de que me "relaje un poco" como dices tú.

Nunca olvidaré ese instante preciso en el que nos enfrentamos a la luz del sol por primera vez. Hermione tuvo el privilegio de tenerte, y a mí me tocó lidiar con todos los bultos más el pesadísimo bolso con todo lo que ella había insistido en llevar. Terminó usando la mitad de las cosas (aquí entre nos, llevó mucho más de lo que le habían ordenado acarrear: eso es algo que nunca admitirá), pero en fin. Tu madre es tu madre, ya sabes cómo es ella de previsora. El punto es… el punto es que en cuanto el calor solar de la mañana golpeó tu cara redonda y sonrosada tú volviste a sonreír, de esa manera tan especial y tan tuya, como deleitada con esa nueva experiencia. Y yo sonreí también.

Llegamos a casa en menos de diez minutos. Yo estaba francamente aterrorizado de que la Aparición te hiciera daño; ¿acaso no era demasiado brusco para alguien tan frágil y minúscula como tú? Hizo falta el semblante comprensivo del doctor, observándome con la paciencia propia de quien ha pasado miles de veces por esto, para que mis nervios se aplacaran.

Era de noche, igual que en nuestro primer encuentro. Subí las escaleras feliz de poder ser yo quien te adentrara en tu nuevo hábitat, pisando cada escalón a conciencia cuando en cualquier otra situación hubiera saltado de dos en dos. Debía ser más cuidadoso en todo sentido de ahora en adelante.

Caminé en penumbras hasta tu cuna, decorada con una extraña mezcla de verde y dorado ideada por Hermione. Los copos de nieve se acumulaban en la ventana, del lado de afuera. La Luna proyectaba su espectro luminoso sobre el jardín trasero, un extenso manto blanco. Tan blanco como el que te arropaba. Te acoplaste a él, acurrucándote ligeramente. Yo me quedé allí de pie, junto a ti, contemplándote. Contemplando el milagro que eras. Cómo siendo tan chiquita podías ser tan inmensa, tan mía, tan todo.

Eras todo. Me corrijo; _eres_ todo. Y nunca, jamás me cansaré de decírtelo.

De ahí en más, el tiempo transcurrió inexorable en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Demasiado rápido, si me lo preguntas a mí. Ojalá te hubieras quedado así de diminuta para siempre, hija. Así podría tenerte a mi lado todo el tiempo. Sostenerte, ser tu guardián, protegerte. Ojalá volvieras a caber en la palma de mi mano. De esta forma serías mía, mi niña. Mi pequeña.

Pero bueno, dejémonos de cursiladas. ¿Te acuerdas de esto? Es el primer dibujo que me hiciste. Algo, digamos, abstracto dado que yo no tenía cabeza y el cuerpo de tu mamá se parece más a un agujero negro que a piernas y brazos… ¡Oye, eso dolió!

Tu primera palabra, que por supuesto fue papá. Ese día hiciste llorar a tu madre como una magdalena, gracias. Me costó horrores hacer que parara.

Tu primera demostración de magia. Era domingo, por la tarde, y tu madre y yo estábamos leyendo en el jardín. Tú estabas muy cerca de nosotros, jugando tranquilamente hasta que de pronto…vaya, debes haber levitado al menos seis o siete metros. Con el corazón en un puño intentamos bajarte, pero tú solita descendiste liviana como una pluma, girando sobre ti misma y apoyando los pies en el suelo llena de gracia. En beneficio de mi salud mental, agradezco que los siguientes arrebatos de poder fueran menos peligrosos, aunque igual de formidables o más.

El día que caminaste por primera vez sin ayuda de nadie… lo recuerdo ni que hubiese sido ayer. Había tenido un día horrible en el Ministerio, por lo que procuré no descargarme con ustedes al llegar a casa. Lo que menos esperaba era que, nada más abrir la puerta, me recibieras tú con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa gigantesca que abarcaba toda tu carita, dando dos pasos tambaleantes y luego aferrándote a mis rodillas para no caer. Huelga decir que el enfado se me pasó en el acto.

El día que llegó la carta de Hogwarts. Para ese entonces y siguiendo el ejemplo de tu mamá, habías leído todos los libros de nuestra biblioteca y los que la abuela Narcissa guardaba en la mansión. Pero supongo que de esto sí te acuerdas, ¿verdad? La expresión de tu cara al romper el sello de lacre era indescriptible, a medias emocionada y febril. Ni hablar del día en que partirías. Habías estado despierta desde las cinco de la mañana revisando todo, asegurándote de que ningún detalle quedara librado al azar. Igualita a tu madre. Yo también había estado despierto desde esa hora, pero por una razón diferente.

Sentía mi pecho oprimido, una jaqueca terrible me acometía y me impedía pensar con claridad. La mera idea de verte feliz por esta empresa novedosa y excitante en la que ibas a embarcarte me hacía feliz a mí también, obviamente. En cambio, el hecho de volver a casa todas las noches y no hallarte allí, saltando sobre mí y abrazándome fuerte, diciéndome "¡Buenas noches, señor Malfoy!" en tono burlón, haciendo morisquetas a la hora de la cena, comunicándonos en nuestro código secreto para que mamá no nos entendiera y se enojara, viéndose tan bonita… ¿todavía lo recuerdas?, tu beso de buenas noches ruidoso y estridente, mi escapada hacia tu habitación a medianoche con el único propósito de poder irme a dormir en paz, sabiendo que tú dormías en paz… eso y tantas cosas más iban a perderse… me odiaba a mí mismo por querer retenerte.

Por eso fingí una sonrisa cuando bajé a desayunar y te vi allí, con los labios manchados de leche e incapaz de ocultar tu alegría. Por eso me quedé callado todo el trayecto hasta King´s Cross. Por eso mantuve el ceño fruncido, los labios apretados, el gesto sombrío. Por eso me dijiste que parecía que me había comido una Gragea Bertie Bott con sabor a moco, y ahí me fue imposible mantenerme serio por mucho más tiempo, puesto que me largué a reír aunque la ocasión no lo ameritaba. Tú siempre consigues arrancarme una sonrisa. Tu hermano también, sólo que utiliza un vocabulario más adulto y soez para lograrlo. Ah, ese pillo de Hyperion. El día menos pensado, va a largarse de casa con la decimonovena novia de la que se enamore a primera vista, y ahí sí que los dos nos habrán abandonado definitivamente.

Tú te subiste al tren, y yo detrás con el baúl a cuestas. Tu madre se quedó abajo, con el pequeño en brazos al que acribillaste a besos antes de irte. Nunca fuiste una hermana celosa, al contrario. Siempre gentil, paciente.

El bálsamo perfecto para _l´enfant terrible_.

Rápidamente encontraste un compartimiento vacío. Después de acomodar el baúl y la jaula de tu lechuza, me senté a tu lado dispuesto a darte el sermón que había estado preparando en el camino. ¿Con que todavía te lo acuerdas? Entonces tuvo el efecto que yo esperaba, querida.

- Pórtate bien, ¿sí? Cualquier problema que tengas, cualquier estúpido que te moleste o te haga sentir mal, no dudes en escribirnos.

- Sí, papá.

- No olvides estudiar y hacer tus tareas.

- ¿Hacía falta que me recordaras eso? Soy una sabelotodo, es mi especialidad – contestaste sacándome la lengua. Reprimí el súbito deseo de largarme de allí llevándote conmigo. Nada de Hogwarts, nada de educación mágica, nada de separarte de papá.

- No te metas en problemas. Evita perder puntos para tu casa, es bastante desagradable.

- Entendido. No tengo que perder puntos o seré carnada para el calamar gigante.

- Ahora, sé que tu madre te dijo que vayas a visitar a Hagrid, ¿verdad? Ten cuidado si lo haces, seguro que continúa criando escregutos de cola explosiva o algo así.

- Ya, tranquilo. Lo tendré.

- No entres al Bosque Prohibido.

- Sí, papá.

- Y no te saltees las comidas por estudiar.

- De acuerdo.

- Y prométeme que no vivirás en la biblioteca como solía hacerlo tu madre, ¿entendido?

- Entendido.

- Y nada de pelirrojos.

- ¿Eso porqué? ¿Es lo del tío…?

- ¡Nada de nombres!

- Sabes, papá, a veces hasta Hyperion es más maduro que tú.

- Ja, ja. No olvides que soy tu padre y que tienes que respetarme.

- Bueno, bueno. ¿Algo más que quieras decirme?

_No te vayas. Quédate conmigo. Con papá. Déjame acomodarte en tu cuna para que descanses, déjame tomarte de la mano para que no te caigas al intentar caminar. Quédate en casa y no salgas nunca más, Bethan. _

- Creo que eso es todo, pequeña. Diviértete mucho en Hogwarts.

Me levanté convencido de que si me quedaba un segundo más, no iba a poder soportarlo. Pero tú me tomaste del brazo, deteniéndome en mi huida, y me obligaste a sentarme otra vez. Arrodillada sobre el asiento y con tus manos delgadas y níveas a ambos lados de mi rostro, te acercaste hasta que las puntas de nuestras narices se chocaron. Mis ojos grises se toparon con los tuyos.

- No seas nena, papá. Voy a escribirte todos los días, si eso es lo que te preocupa.

Me diste un beso en la mejilla que hizo que mi corazón quisiera salirse de mi pecho, y de inmediato me echaste alegando que mi presencia impedía que los demás niños se acercaran a conocerte. El tren se puso en marcha una milésima de segundo después y te asomaste por la ventana para despedirte. Le tiraste un beso a mamá, quien te lo devolvió con lágrimas en los ojos, y a mí me reservaste nuestro saludo especial que era sólo nuestro. Tu cabeza se transformó en un destello castaño con el aumento de la velocidad, y una vez que el expreso tomó la conocida curva ya no se hizo visible.

Fue difícil acostumbrarme a tu ausencia, pero al final lo fui superando y con el correr de los años lo acepté. Claro que luego llegó el turno de Hyperion de ir a Hogwarts, por lo que nuevamente tuve que pasar por la misma situación. Pero ya ves, aquí estoy entero.

Qué decir de tus logros, mi niña. La mejor estudiante de tu casa, Premio Anual. Aprobaste todas tus Matrículas de Honor en Brujería y tus Éxtasis. Tenías amigos que te querían y te apreciaban, estabas feliz. Era obvio que ibas a llamar la atención por tu apellido, y de todas maneras tú hiciste oídos sordos para continuar tu camino. En cuanto saliste de Hogwarts comenzaste a estudiar Leyes, terminando la carrera en tiempo récord. Estaba tan orgulloso de ti como no lo puedes imaginar.

¿Cómo es ese refrán muggle? ¿"Todo lo bueno llega a su fin"?

Sí, es por Dorian. Por supuesto que estoy hablando de Dorian. Ese…chico del que te enamoraste. ¡Ja! Sí, claro. Eres muy joven para estar enamorada, Bethan.

¿Que cómo lo sé? No me vengas con ese cuento de que tu madre y yo nos gustábamos a la misma edad porque no es cierto. Nuestra historia es bien diferente.

Tú eres tan sólo una niña. ¿Cómo vas a saberlo?

Ya, no te enfades. Sé lo que sientes, así como también sé que es tarde para que mis maquiavélicos planes se lleven a cabo. Pero tú no tienes ni idea de cómo me siento en este momento, cuando estoy a punto de entregarte a ese imbécil frente a todo el mundo. Te está robando, Bethan. Te va a apartar de mí.

¿Que no sea tonto? ¡Por favor! Con todo este rollo de que te vas a casar con él en apenas… quince minutos, aprovechará la primera posibilidad que se presente y te persuadirá para que pasen más tiempo "alejados" de todo el mundo. Así te olvidarás de tu familia en menos de lo que canta Morgana.

- Papá, jamás voy a olvidarme de ustedes y menos de ti. Tú estás en mi corazón, ¿recuerdas?

_Nuestro saludo especial._

- Ahora deja de fastidiarme y lárgate, que mamá y la abuela se van a poner hechas un basilisco si la ceremonia se atrasa, por no mencionar a la tía Pansy…

- De acuerdo. Te ves hermosa, hija.

_Resplandeciente._

- Gracias, papá. Es el encanto Malfoy que llevo en la sangre.

- Por supuesto.

_Siempre haciéndome sonreír._

Un último beso en la mejilla y te vas a tu otra vida, dejando la puerta abierta para que pueda visitarte de vez en cuando. Tan mía, tan todo.

Mi niña.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado. Y ya saben: críticas, sugerencias, bla.**

**Gracias por leer! **

**Elianela.**

**PD: Dedicado a mi desaparecida Ale, a luna-maga por ser tan genial y más, a Irene Garza y a todos los que leen este fic. Gracias :)  
**


	10. El suspiro de un escalofrío

**Capítulo final. Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me dejaron review, a continuación: Shashira - luna -maga - La Flacu - Patricia Saenz - vittoria´s malfoy - shey - pottercita007 - Edna - Pao Malfoy Cullen Uchiha - alice paola - M.B. Black - Irene Garza - ZarethMalfoy - Awua - pekelittrell - Karix7 - Abriley - Matsumoto (quien además hizo las bellísimas carátulas del soundtrack, una genia :)) **- **Diable Dreams - Virginie Diggory. Aprovecho para pedirles perdón por mi inconstancia a la hora de subir los capítulos y les agradezco por agregar la historia a favoritos y alertas.**

**También quiero agradecer a las personas que leyeron y no dejaron review, porque de un modo u otro me hicieron llegar su opinión del fic, agregándolo a alertas.**

**Hoy: la canción que elegí es "Whisper of a Thrill" de la banda sonora de la película Conoces a Joe Black?.  POR FAVOR, escúchenla.  
**

**Espero que les guste. Y ya saben: críticas, sugerencias y lo que gusten.**

**Sin más preámbulos, el chap.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

**El suspiro de un escalofrío**

**7 de marzo.**

_Recuerdo el día en que me di cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ti._

**16 de marzo.**

_Recuerdo cuando comenzaste a perseguirme, Draco._

**28 de marzo.**

_Yo no te estaba persiguiendo, Hermione. Sólo quería hacerte conocedora de mis sentimientos._

_Lo que digas, cariño. ¿Recuerdas cuando intentaste besarme?_

_Lo recuerdo perfectamente._

**17 de abril.**

_Recuerdo a la perfección el día en que recibí la invitación para el Baile._

_Sí. Yo también._

**15 de mayo.**

_Recuerdo aquella noche..._

_La del Baile._

**7 de julio.**

_Recuerdas... ¿nuestra primera vez?_

_Tus gritos no me dejarán olvidarlo nunca, querida._

_¡Draco!_

**20 de septiembre.**

_Recuerdo cuando le dije a Astoria sobre lo nuestro. Fue pan comido, sí._

_Uf. A mí me gustaría poder decir lo mismo, pero la tuve un pelín más difícil._

**1º de diciembre.**

_Sí nos casamos, Draco. ¿Te acuerdas? Trata de recordar, por favor._

**4 de enero.**

_¿Recuerdas el día en que nació Bethan? _

_Sí, Hermione. Es uno de los recuerdos más vívidos que tengo._

**20 de enero.**

Tu mano se detiene sobre la hoja del cuaderno en el que estás escribiendo al ver al sanador acercarse, con una expresión que no augura nada bueno.

- ¿Le sucedió algo?- preguntas, con el corazón en un puño.

- En realidad… verá, señora – el hombre aparenta estar nervioso, una gota de sudor cae por su mejilla – el caso es que no ha mejorado en la última semana. La nueva poción que probamos resultó ser inútil, y el organismo del señor Malfoy no la toleró.

Tus pulmones se cierran.

- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? – levantas el volumen de tu voz, sin poder evitar que los ojos se te llenen de lágrimas.

A él le cuesta hablar. Se supone que en su calidad de sanador tendría que mantenerse al margen, con frialdad profesional, y limitarse a informar el estado del enfermo. Pero el año que ha transcurrido forjó una estrecha relación entre Draco y él, así que no te extraña que su voz suene quebrada, rota por el esfuerzo de comunicar la peor noticia de todas.

- Hermione…

- Dímelo de una vez.

Con tantas puñaladas que la vida te ha asestado, estás segura de que una más no hará la gran diferencia. Eres capaz de tolerar el dolor.

- Draco tiene hasta esta noche. De hoy no pasa.

Claro que la vida es más sabia que tú, como era de esperarse. Y te pega en tu punto débil, la última esperanza que guardabas como un tesoro porque sabías que si la perdías, perderías todo.

_Con que Draco tiene hasta esta noche_, repites para tus adentros. El muy maldito. Te prometió que iba a luchar un año más, que lo que menos quería era abandonarte, que la muerte no se lo iba a llevar así como así. Mentiroso desgraciado.

Seguir llorando es en vano. Llorar no aliviana tu tormento como antes. Ahora lloras por inercia, las lágrimas salen sin que tú tengas necesidad de llamarlas. Estás tan acostumbrada a ello que no te das cuenta de que todo tu rostro está empapado, con sabor a sal.

Bajas la vista al cuaderno con la mente a metros de allí, en la habitación donde Draco descansa y la muerte espera, igual que tú. Tú esperas que las horas se pasen lo más despacio posible; ella espera que tu esposo decida dejar de esforzarse y abandonarse en sus fríos brazos. Es cuestión de esperar.

Lees lo que hay escrito en la página amarillenta. Todo lo que pudiste recopilar, los débiles extractos de memoria que Draco hilvanó de vez en cuando, tú los anotaste para dejar constancia de su paso por el mundo - y de que alguna vez, ustedes se amaron-. Tú te encargaste de registrar, en las pocas oportunidades en las que Draco se encontraba completamente lúcido, sus conversaciones, sus chistes, sus reflexiones… todo.

Son sus recuerdos. Su vida, sus hazañas, la simple maravilla de despertar cada día y verlo a tu lado. Todo lo que queda de él se reparte entre tus pensamientos y ese ajado cuadernillo que yace en tu regazo. ¿Patético, verdad? Como ya no confías en tu memoria, que solía ser prodigiosa y ahora te decepciona cada vez más a menudo, tienes que anotarlo todo (hasta los detalles más tontos) para que no se te escape nada.

Estás vieja. El cuerpo y el espejo te gritan todo el tiempo lo vieja que estás. Tu pelo es frágil y del color de las perlas y tus manos manchadas y arrugadas parecen temblar todo el tiempo aunque no sea así. Te duelen cosas que nunca pensaste que te iban a doler, te sientes cansada con frecuencia. Tienes cincuenta años, pero pareces de setenta.

Y con justa razón. Los últimos años los has vivido entre hospitales, visitas a médicos y psiquiatras, clínicas en todos los rincones de planeta, internaciones a medianoche en San Mungo… unos planes muy diferentes a los que tenías en mente cuando pensabas en envejecer junto a tu esposo en paz.

¿Por qué el destino los castigó así? ¡Con lo todo lo que les quedaba por hacer! El primogénito de Hyperion estaba en camino, y su abuelo iba a morir sin conocerlo. Bethan se había mudado a Wiltshire, y su padre no podría ir a visitarla para desearle suerte. El viaje a Escocia que programaron para celebrar su aniversario quedaría en el olvido, así como tantas otras cosas que pasarían a la historia en cuanto Draco respirara por última vez.

Porque ahora su vida entera pende de un hilo. La maldita enfermedad que lo está apartando de tu lado los tiene a su merced, a él y a ti. Y sientes que bien podrías morirte en este preciso instante, porque ya no le encuentras sentido a casi nada. Están tus hijos, tus nietos, tus amigos, tu familia. Ellos seguirán adelante. El mundo seguirá girando a su propio ritmo, y obviamente no se detendrá sólo porque Draco Malfoy haya muerto. Claro que no.

Todo el maldito universo seguirá adelante, y tú te quedarás estancada por el resto de tu existencia en este día, en este momento, en este lugar. Por culpa de él.

Él, que hizo que probaras la miel más dulce de sus labios y ahora, _sólo porque resulta que se va a morir,_ te la quita. Él que te lo dio todo, hasta lo que no tenía, para que fueras feliz. Él, con sus ojos grises siempre brillantes y su porte de caballero. Él, todo se limita a él y odias eso porque, ¿qué se supone que vas a hacer cuando él ya no esté?

Aún sostienes en la mano sus recuerdos. A lo lejos, en la sala continua, tus hijos te observan con el rostro sombrío, temerosos de acercarte. Creen que lo mejor en estos momentos es dejarte sola, y lo bien que hacen. Después de todo, tienes que empezar a acostumbrarte a la soledad cuanto antes, ¿no es así?

Una vocecilla dentro de tu cabeza susurra que estás actuando de manera equivocada al resignarte. Que la esperanza es lo último que se pierde. Que no está muerto quien pelea. Que aceptar que Draco se va a morir no es lo mejor que puedes hacer.

- ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer entonces, maldita sea? – gritas incorporándote de golpe, desatando la rabia que duerme en tu interior al mismo tiempo que arrojas con violencia el cuaderno al suelo. Tus rodillas caen sobre el mármol frío y tus manos recorren tu melena revolviéndola, tratando de arrancar cada hebra de cabello para así poder sentir un dolor más fuerte que el que en este instante te corroe las entrañas y no te deja respirar. Quieres morirte de una vez, escapar de todo esto y esperar a Draco del otro lado con los brazos abiertos para seguir caminando juntos, sin importar hacia dónde. Porque es lo que él dijo. _Siempre juntos._

Sigues llorando. Una muchacha vestida con túnica rosa se acerca sigilosamente, con una botella de vidrio en la mano. La observas un instante y luego te volteas. A estas alturas no te importa que te vean llorar; sin embargo un resquicio de tu orgullo sigue viviendo en ti. Sientes cómo se agacha a recoger el cuaderno, para a continuación arrodillarse a tu lado y entregártelo, extendiendo su mano izquierda hacia adelante.

- El señor Malfoy quiere verla, señora.

La chica habla en susurros. Aceptas el cuaderno de su mano y lo cierras, sacudiéndote por culpa de los sollozos. Ella te ayuda a levantarte de manera suave y gentil, y antes de que te marches te toma del brazo. El gesto te sorprende ligeramente.

- Le dio toda una vida de ventaja, ¿sabe? La muerte, digo. Ha vivido todo lo que ella quería que viva, ni una cosa más.

Frunciendo el ceño, te preguntas cuántos años tiene esta joven parada frente a ti, ofreciéndote una sonrisa tenue pero segura. Porque acaba de hablar con las palabras de una persona mucho mayor y más madura, y en el fondo dichas palabras logran reconfortarte. Aunque no sea suficiente para paliar el dolor.

- ¿Cómo está él? – preguntas sin saber muy bien qué decir. Tu voz se asemeja a un graznido. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hablaste?

- Bien, señora Malfoy. Está muy tranquilo. Le dimos diez miligramos de díctamo para contrarrestar su malestar, lo único que podemos hacer – _ya lo sé_, piensas. No necesitas que te lo recuerde - Me pidió que la llamara, y me dijo que le diga que lleve… - se detiene, señala el cuaderno. Asientes brevemente, pero te mantienes en tu lugar al ver que ella todavía no ha terminado de hablar.

- Es la ley de la vida, señora Malfoy.

- ¿La ley? – te burlas – Pues es una ley muy injusta, ¿no te parece?

- Sé que en este momento no va a entenderlo, pero así es.

- Sí que lo entiendo, niña. Sí que lo entiendo. Ahora, si me disculpas, pasaré a ver a mi esposo.

Es obvio que entiendes. Entendiste a los golpes, después de horas de caminar bajo la lluvia, después de litros de alcohol en las noches en vela, después de gritar y suplicar y rogar. Entiendes que por más que lo desees, su corazón dejará de latir y su piel se marchitará.

No hay magia que detenga eso.

La puerta se abre con un chirrido. Allí yace él, acostado de espaldas al ventanal y con la vista perdida en un punto de la pared. Estás acostumbrada a esta lúgubre imagen; no obstante, siempre que entras a visitarlo sientes que te falta el aire por unos segundos. La silla que él dispone para que te quedes a tu lado está ahí. Las flores que pones cada mañana al lado de su cama están ahí, ya que ordenaste que nadie las mueva de su sitio. Hay fotos por todas partes: tuyas, de los dos, de los niños… él lo quiso así, para ayudar a su deteriorada memoria a tener presentes a sus seres queridos, todo el tiempo.

Todo está igual que siempre, pero hoy no es igual que siempre.

Te sientas, haciendo ruido adrede para que él se voltee a verte. Esboza una sonrisa débil y tú se la correspondes, a pesar de que por dentro quieras gritar.

- Hola, Hermione.

- Hola, Draco - te sientes una estúpida al no poder contener el llanto.

- ¿Trajiste lo que te pedí? – su voz es forzadamente arrogante, dejando entrever el enorme cansancio que carga sobre sus hombros. Ya no te engaña, fingiendo sentirse fuerte como un roble.

- Sí, claro.

Le das el cuaderno. Sus manos pálidas lo abren, sus ojos deslizándose lentamente sobre tu caligrafía. Luego de un minuto, encuentra lo que estaba buscando y te lo devuelve, abierto exactamente en la página en la que estabas escribiendo.

- Aquí es donde tienes que escribir nuestra charla de hoy – repone jovial. Te preguntas cómo hace para fingir que todo está bien, cuando en realidad todo está yéndose al infierno.

Clava su mirada en ti. A él no le gusta verte llorar, en realidad odia que lo hagas. Pero dadas las circunstancias, piensas que no está en condiciones de reclamarte nada.

- Agradezco que te hayas lavado la cara antes de entrar – dice, a la vez que sus dedos torpes se deslizan por tu mejilla. Cierras los ojos ante el contacto. – Te ves más bonita sin los ojos hinchados.

Y ya no puedes soportarlo. Tu mano se aferra a la de él y dejas caer tu cabeza violentamente sobre su pecho, rompiendo a llorar con todas las fuerzas de las que dispones. Percibes el compás de su pecho al respirar con dificultad, el sonido sibilante de su garganta que hace que te sangren los oídos, sus dedos perdiéndose entre tu pelo. Lo abrazas estrechamente, te pegas a él pretendiendo fundirse en uno solo aún sabiendo que siempre lo han sido.

- Ya, querida, no llores – murmura él, tratando de calmarte – Todo estará bien… ya lo verás. Voy a sentirme mejor y tú también, recuerda que tienes toda una familia a tus espaldas…

- ¡No me importa! – gimes, abandonándote a sus caricias – ¡No me importa! ¡Yo quiero irme contigo!

Se lo gritas desde lo más profundo de tu alma, hablando con la pura verdad. Es lo que más quieres, ¿por qué él no habría de aprobarlo entonces, habiéndote consentido la mayor parte de su vida?

- Mírame, Hermione – el tono que emplea es autoritario. Te das cuenta de que está enojado, más aún al levantar la vista y encontrarte con su semblante adusto y sus ojos helados.

Te secas las lágrimas con la mano e intentas retornar a tu posición. Pero él toma tu rostro con ambas manos, acercándote. Parece decidido como nunca lo has visto. Y entiendes que ha aceptado su destino desde mucho antes de que el sanador se acercara a ti para comunicarte que iba a morir. No se rindió. Simplemente lo aceptó.

Te preguntas cómo. Tú, después de años de convivir con la enfermedad, aún sigues sin entender ciertas cosas.

- Estás siendo muy insensata, Hermione. ¿Acaso no ves que los niños te necesitan? ¿Que tus amigos también te necesitan? Yo necesito que te quedes aquí, que vivas tu vida y que disfrutes. Yo ya lo he hecho, así que es justo que me vaya.

Justo. Justicia. Todo el mundo te tiene harto con la dichosa palabrita. Nadie tiene ni puta idea de lo que es justo.

- Además, lo último que quiero es irme de este mundo dejándote convertida en una llorona.

- Eso nunca – sonríes, depositando un beso en sus labios tibios – Como que me llamo Hermione Granger de Malfoy.

- Así me gusta, pequeña.

Se quedan en silencio un buen rato. Sólo mirándose. Sus dedos están entrelazados con los tuyos y te dejas llevar por la marea de pensamientos que te acomete. El constante deseo de llorar se ha apagado, por lo que intuyes que Draco te ha transmitido la confianza y la tranquilidad suficientes como para afrontar la muerte de la misma manera que él. O al menos intentarlo.

Pero el dolor sigue allí. Temes en realidad que nunca vaya a irse del todo, sino que se arraigue en tu interior como un tumor tóxico, ponzoñoso. Y la única cura para tanto dolor es precisamente la única que no ha sido aprobada por tu esposo.

- Lo siento, Hermione. Lo siento – rompe el silencio de repente, tomándote desprevenida.

- ¿Por qué lo sientes, Draco? No tienes que disculparte por nada – le aseguras, acercándote nuevamente a él y pasando una mano por su pelo, que extrañamente ha conservado su color.

- Siento haberme… olvidado de ti, de ustedes, tantas veces…

Qué ironía. Él detesta verte llorar pero hace hasta lo imposible para que vuelvas a hacerlo, incluso reflotar todos aquellos oscuros momentos en los que no te reconocía, ni a ti ni a los niños…

_- Soy yo, Draco, Hermione…_

_- Yo… no la conozco, no sé quien es…_

_- Por favor. Haz un esfuerzo…_

_- Ya le dije que no sé quién es, señora. Hágame el favor de dejarme en paz._

_- Pero, ¡si soy yo, Draco!_

_- ¡Deje de llamarme así! ¡Usted no me conoce!_

Eso quedó atrás. Tú te encargaste de dejarlo atrás.

- Ya está, Draco. Ya pasó.

- Entonces, ¿me perdonas? – se parece a un niño rebelde que se disculpa tras haber cometido una travesura. Besas su frente surcada de arrugas en respuesta, haciendo que él deje escapar el aire que había estado conteniendo. Acto seguido, apunta con su dedo índice al cuaderno.

- Prométeme que escribirás todo.

- Lo prometo.

- Y prométeme que te quedarás aquí.

El _aquí_ implica muchas cosas, y tanto él como tú saben bien a qué se refiere. Evitas mirarlo a los ojos cuando se lo prometes; de todas formas él se da cuenta de la falsedad de tu juramento. Pero no dice nada. No quiere discutir. Sabes que él piensa que en todos estos años no ha podido ni querido doblegar tu voluntad. Y tú quieres decirle que la única persona por la que habrías agachado la cabeza es él, pero tu voz parece haber muerto.

El momento se acerca. Ninguno de los dos quiere decir nada al respecto, en un vano intento de distender la situación y tratar de que las agujas del reloj se demoren. Igual es en vano.

- Estoy…tan cansado, Hermione.

Te parte el corazón en mil pedazos escucharlo hablar, apelando a sus últimas energías. Te gustaría poder hacerte cargo de su sufrimiento, compartirlo al menos. Lo que sea con tal de verlo bien.

Le pides a cualquier dios que se haya detenido a oír tu plegaria que regrese el tiempo atrás, a aquellos años tan felices en lo que él lucía rozagante, cuando rebosaba de vida por sus poros. Deseas ver por lo menos durante un segundo al chico del que te habías enamorado, ese muchacho atlético y orgulloso que te había atraído a base de aventuras y sorpresas todos los días. El que se había atrevido a besarte a sabiendas de que tú lo odiabas. El que se transformó en un hombre por el que luchaste a capa y espada.

Ese muchacho… que ahora constituía un simple recuerdo. El chico que terminaría sus días en una cama de hospital, débil y enfermo. Aquejado por una enfermedad desconocida que se había presentado de forma súbita en su cuerpo, y no había tomado reparos a la hora de destruirlo.

- Ya tendrás oportunidad de descansar, Draco. Ya lo verás – intentas avivar la conversación puesto que sabes que en cuanto se duerma, no se despertará jamás.

- Yo… no tengo miedo, ¿sabes? – lo dice con cierta jactancia, como si tuviera que demostrárselo a alguien.

- Lo sé.

Lo besas una vez más, con los ojos cerrados. Al abrirlos te encuentras con su rostro relajado, blanco. Todavía conserva un toque juvenil, a pesar de las arrugas y las sombras moradas bajo sus ojos. Las yemas de tus dedos recorren su superficie, reteniendo cada detalle y deleitándose con el tacto, igual que cuando terminaban de hacer el amor y él caía rendido por el esfuerzo.

Tiene los ojos cerrados pero está despierto. Aún.

- Recuérdame siempre, Hermione – _no, no. Todavía no te puedes ir, Draco. Quédate un ratito más conmigo, por favor._

- Basta. Deja de despedirte – le suplicas, con las lágrimas acechando y listas para ser derramadas a pesar de lo bien que las ocultaste.

- Es necesario. Quiero hacerlo.

Espléndido. ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Y si _tú_ no quieres hacerlo?

- Recuérdame, pero sigue adelante.

- Lo haré, lo haré – mientes, sintiendo cómo tu vida pasa por delante de tus ojos.

- Tienes… tienes que prometérmelo – su respiración se entrecorta, comienza a agitarse. Este no puede ser el fin, no.

- Te lo prometo, Draco, por Dios – sueltas un sollozo, y luego otro, y otro. Y su mano, la cual sostienes junto a tu mejilla, se humedece a causa de tu llanto, y el agarre firme que él te proporciona comienza a perder fuerza.

- Ya es hora.

- Te amo, Draco, te amo tanto... – la idea de que no se lo has dicho las veces que se lo merecía viene a tu mente, entre tantas otras cosas que quedarán sin decir.

- Yo también, Hermione.

_**"Cuando mi voz calle con la muerte, mi corazón te seguirá hablando."**_

Se ha ido.

Ya está. No hay vuelta atrás.

Jamás volverá a hacerte reír. A tocarte. A besarte. A abrazarte por la espalda. A velar tu sueño. A tomarte de la mano.

Está tan quieto… parece dormido. Tu nariz se entierra en su cuello para aspirar su perfume.

Te acuestas a su lado, consciente de que en cualquier momento los sanadores van a darse cuenta de que algo anda mal. Le acaricias el cabello suavemente, con la mente en blanco pero a la vez fija en tu meta. Ya lo decidiste.

Tus labios dejan su marca en tu mejilla. Extraes tu varita del fondo de tu bolsillo, la mano moviéndose determinada hasta posarse sobre tu pecho. La punta de la varita se dirige hacia tu piel. Y procuras murmurar lo más bajo posible para que él no te escuche.

_Avada Kedavra._

_

* * *

  
_

Bethan recogió el cuaderno con un semblante indescifrable. Leyó para sus adentros lo que estaba escrito en la última página y sonrió. A su madre se le daba bien eso de escribir historias.

- ¿Qué es lo que tienes ahí, Bethan? - inquirió Hyperion, enjugándose una lágrima.

Su hermana, sin poder dejar de sonreír, posó sus ojos grises en los suyos con una intensidad abrumadora.

- Recuerdos. Sólo recuerdos.

* * *

**No me maten, plis :P La frase es de Rabindranath Tagore.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, y ya saben: críticas, sugerencias, etc.**

**Gracias por leer! **

**Elianela.**

**Dedicado a Ale, a lunita, a Ire y a mi hermano que resignó horas de PC para que yo pudiera escribir.  
**


End file.
